


Wild times with Wilde

by Chesterization



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesterization/pseuds/Chesterization
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is possible that you have heard of dropped original plot of Zootopia: All predators wear electric shock collars and Nick being the main lead. This story is that concept, with me taking plenty of creative liberty; and also asking the question of "What if everything is not that black and white?". Rated T for theme and mild violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

_“”Zootopia, a place where anyone can be anything.” Whoever came up with that slogan is a genius; there is no doubt about that. It has a nice ring to it, a digestible soundbite and of course, it’s easy to put the phase on anything that you could imagine. Banners, bumper stickers, buttons, postcards. Heck, I once saw someone tattooed it on his back._

_However, the thing those seven words failed to mention is: “You can be anything, as long as there is no regulation stands in your way.” We predators pretty much got left out of the whole “anything” department. Why? Because when we were born into this city, there is one regulation in our way and it is a pain in the neck. Pun was very much intended there. Though, a few preys had suggested that once you get zapped, you cannot feel anything.”_

A loud screeching sound from a truck and a shout “Hey fox, watch where you’re going” snapped Nick out of his inner monolog.

Dumbfounded, he quickly turned his head toward the signal lights. “What are you talking about? The lights say, “Walk”.” He pointed at the signal.

The horse behind the wheel did not seem to care, though. “Get out of the way. I got things to do.”

Nick gritted his teeth. “I was just-Agh.“ The collar around his neck emitted a jolt of electricity. It essentially told him the same thing as the horse. “Do not argue. MOVE!” After a frustrated grunt, Nick obeyed them both. He quickly ran toward the other side. His hands hugged his suitcase tight. The last thing he would want to see was this ten-year-old case decided to fall apart at that moment.

With the road clear, the horse was free to get his truck going. He trampled on the gas pedal, hoping that would somehow prevent his boss from yelling at him, for more than ten minutes.

Nick let out a sigh and pressed the button on the signal. The lights on the other end gave him the permission to cross. He looked around, just making sure that all the cars stopped behind the thin, faded white line on the road. All the vehicles did as the system told. Though the drivers behind the wheels started honking at Nick’s hesitation.

As Nick was about to cross, a hamster convertible immediately stopped him in his track. The shock collar and his reflex pulled his leg back. That was one Mouse-slaughter charge avoided. Actually, that was two charges. The little car suddenly moved forward, made way for Nick. The fox tried to put his foot down, and no surprise, the little convertible drove in reverse.  “Hey, let me” Nick whispered.

The car then moved forward, with the two hamsters giving him taunting grins. Knowing their trick too well, Nick decided to take the high road. He ignored both of them and took the path that would lead him up a hill. Sure, it would take longer, but he would not take any chances with these strapping-young-lads. Seeing Nick turned away, the two hamsters proceeded to give each other a “hi-five” and let out high-pitched laughs. It seemed, making the day of this fox a little worse was somehow making their pointless youth that more fulfilling.

_“Yup, I did feel something there. But heh, whatever, Dad wouldn’t want to see me getting worked up like this.”_

 

(The song Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

**Wild times with Wilde**

(Song ends)

**Chapter 1: Broken light**

 

Nick pressed on a doorbell of a random house. The mailbox’s outer shell, as always, gave him just what he needed. He put on a grin and waited for the door.

“Good afternoon, Mister Mutton, I’m Nick Wilde from” The door slammed shut. He took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s try again.” Nick proceeded to another house.

A moment later “I’m Wilde from John Wilde and” *Slam*

“Ah, are you interested in.” *Slam*

“I know, what you are thinking, I’m not a.” *Slam*

“Do you want to hear the good words of the lord? Ha, judging from your expression you must have tired of listen to”

The old sheep behind the door yelled at him “How dare you defile him. Be gone you beast. Go before I call the police.”

“I am terribly sorry.” *Slam*

After a few hours of no result, Nick headed back to his home/office/tailor house- a little place called John Wilde and son. It would take him nearly an hour to walk to the place. He could always take a chance and cheat ride the public transit for free. However, the possibility of being caught always seemed too real to ignore. Losing 200 dollars and the risk of jail were not worth it. Besides, walking is good for your health, he told himself. Preys claimed it worked out all the pent-up aggression resided within everyone, especially predators.

As Nick went closer and closer to his home, the number of mammals around him gradually reduced and so was the number of warning signs hanging on the walls. A few blocks back, there was a jungle of signs like “No Growling; No Snarling; No Biting.” Over time, what written on the signs became, less concrete. Now, near a crossroad, there was only one big sign that said, “No Visible Aggression”.

For some reason, it took him longer to get home that day. Maybe he was just hungry. He, like always, stopped about a few feet in front the place and had a look around. The word “Rundown” came back to his mind, like that homeless raccoon that kept tapping the moss-stained glass of the shop. Speaking of the devil, there he was, asking if old-man-John was still around for a quick chitchat. Nick ignored him. The fox provided the same respond to the green-covered exterior of the shop and neighboring area. He vaguely remembered how the mayor on the news had said: “Nature is taking back the South East of the First district.” and she would give it back to nature, as soon as whoever was left willing to relocate to another part of the city. That offer made by the swine was becoming more tempting to Nick, day by day.

Nick opened the door, the key screamed as it struggled to get through the rust. He twisted the knob while simultaneously pushed the door. With some resistance, the door made way, allowing a wave of stored hot air to rush into Nick’s face. He took a deep breath, taking in all that scent from the suits that he had and had yet to make. He tossed the suitcase on the floor and hung his red tie on a coat rack. Nick kept the black suit on. He tried to loosen his collar a bit, making sure that the sweat would not cause too big of a rash.

“Another day without a paycheck.” He whispered to himself and made his way toward a stack of metal drawers.  After a long sigh, he proceeded to open one title: “Whatever left”. The metal drawers creaked and stopped halfway. Nick breathed through his teeth and yanked it out. The sudden vibration caused the dead plant in a pot lied on top the drawers to fall down. Nick made a mental note. _“Clean it up, later.”_ He dug into the drawer and fished out a handful of wrinkled dollar bills. “Time for L-inner.” He said in a cheerful tone, trying to imitate his father.

He got out, closed the door and had a locked up. The five o’clock Sun shone on the shop’s sign. The red graffiti left by some vandal was still there; conveniently obstructed the first two letters of his father’s name. He would have gotten it off ages ago if detergent were cheaper. With the rule of inflation in effect, the day he got it off was postponed until never. Just like that, he walked off and started looking for the closest Bugburger joint he could find.

Around six o’clock

“What do you want?” the teenager behind the counter said. His eyes looked dead and droopy.

Nick said. “I’ll take the single patty, without anything.” He usually went for the double, but time had changed. That day was not the day before. The day before, he was a few dollars richer.

Later, he took his food and got to a seat near the window. Nick took a small bite from his unimpressive L-inner. The crammed up hard-shell bugs always fall off from the patty, making it felt like he was biting on sand. As if some kid in a playground sandbox played make-pretend had given Nick whatever he scooped up and called it a burger. He sucked it up and tried to swallow it down; just like a responsible father who did not want to disappoint his son.

Nick coughed and had a look through the window. He needed a little break before taking in another bite. He watched as the animal walking by. When he was a kid, he used to make a game out of it, counting how many shock collars lights there was. Young Nick would do so while his father trying to figure out how to continue making clothes for all animals when 90% of the customers constantly checking the little green light and deny his products. Nick tried not to think too much of the past and focused more on the task at hand, counting the lights.

The green lights bouncing up and down in the same rhythm was hypnotic to him. They numbed him from all the care that he had for the world. However, something was different that day. There was an error, a misstep, an off-key note in this otherwise perfectly repetitive melody. One collar was not on.

Nick immediately trailed his eyes upward, trying to catch the face of whoever possessed the broken collar. The clothing suggested a male small-sized predator, maybe a little shorter than Nick; the hoody prevented Nick from knowing what kind of predator he was. Nick’s collar let out a quick jolt, reminded him that he should not get too excited. That time, Nick was not bothered by it, for his mind was on something else. _“I gotta follow him.”_ He thought. Nick quickly wrapped up the burger and shoved in his suit’s pocket. He ran out of the restaurant, bumping into a few predators in the process. The fox let out a sigh of relief when the hooded predator was still in his sight. It easy to recognize him from the crowd, thanks to the orange backpack.

Nick followed the mysterious predator across three blocks until him suddenly grinded to a halt and turned back. Nick’s instinct kicked in, allowed him to hide and stay out of the predator’s sight. The predator then punched the collar on his neck, telling the lights to turn back on. Nick’s ears perked up, expected to hear the sound of the predator returning to his route. Nick had a peek, verified that it was safe to continue stalking the mysterious predator. And that was when Nick noticed this predator lacked a tail.

The mysterious predator pulled out a cracked smartphone from his pocket. His head and arm’s position suggested that he was looking at a map. The predator made a sharp turn. His leg movement resembled that of a comedian. Five minutes later, the predator found his destination, an apartment within the First district. The Predator then stood beside the garage door that led down to the parkade. He crossed his arms, waiting for something. That prompted Nick to do the same, but a few meters away and out of the predator’s sight.

Before long, the garage door began to open, for a car was exiting. Once the car had left and the door was half way close, the predator quickly ran toward the door, ducked and rolled inside.  Nick could not believe his eyes. He was watching a violation of the law in the process. His first reaction was to call the police. However, once the phone was in his hand, a voice screamed in the back of his head. _“What are you doing? Did you forget? Stalking someone is also a violation. A predator like you should know better.”_

Nick immediately shut off his phone’s screen. That was true, he told himself. His rational mind determined that it is best to avoid this whole thing completely. He did not see a predator with a broken T.A. M. E. collar, who was committing theft at that moment.  It would be best for him to continue his life as it is. However, ask yourself this. How many times in your entire lifetime, did you ever listen to your rational mind? Nick’s lifetime-rational-counter went down by one that day. Nick quickly ran toward the garage door. He waited for a car to open the door and did the same thing as the predator.

Nick was in. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed him. He had a quick look at the corners around the ceiling. There was a distinctive lack of a camera in this parkade. That made him felt assured of not getting in trouble for this. Nick walked casually around the rows of parked car. His eyes were scanning for the predator.

There he was, inside the E section. The predator was constantly yanking door handles of various cars. He did so, one by one, hoping that one careless driver had forgotten to lock the door. He could always crack the lock, but that would be too messy and of course, everyone would be aware of a random predator, picking a car lock. Besides, he did not need the car anyway.

“Click”, finally, he found what he was looking for- an available gray SUV. He opened the door and had a seat. He closed the door, just to make sure. The first thing he took was a bundle of electric parking tags on the rear-view mirror. He checked each carefully, deciding what to shove in his pocket and what to toss on the dried coffee floor.  He opened the glove compartment and clawed out whatever was inside. Rotten carrot granola bars, a few cheap CDs and the all-important garage door controller. He took the controller and put it in his backpack. He let it rest among the nest of wires, electronic devices, small tools, spray body paint, bobby pins, and two more smartphones. Both of which were cracked severely.

He opened the compartment beside the gear and found a pair of shades. The predator took down the hood looked himself in the rearview mirror. He was a white cat with a pair of glasses. The glasses’ frame was supposed to be black, but time had turned it into a weird shade of gray. The furs on his face, especially under his eyes were surprisingly thin. He put on the shade and checked himself out. The cheap glue on plastic sure did not make him look any better. He still looked like a thirty-something cat despite being twenty years of age.

The cat tossed the shades on the floor and put his glasses back on. He climbed on the back seat and looked back at the trunk. There were a few Elkea bag down there (empty of course), a few bottles of detergent and a shoebox. He shook the box and the sound it made put a smile on his face. He took the box and opened it. Inside, was a pair of brand new rabbit track shoes. He had a look at the number. If he had been a rabbit, they would fit him perfectly. Still, he took the shoes out with a big smile, like this was the hidden treasure that he was looking for. Seeing how his backpack had run out space; he took out the controller and forcefully shoved the shoes inside.

He stepped out of the car and saw Nick looking at him. Nick's eyes were widening. It was not like every day, you could see a Cat in Zootopia and not in a million years should you find one in this situation. The cat gave Nick a cheeky grin. His eyes kept looking away, thinking of an excuse of the sort. However, after seeing Nick just looking at him without saying much, the cat made a last resort move. He punched Nick in the face. The hit was rather weak, but that was all the cat needed.

While Nick was stun, he pushed the fox to the side and ran toward the exit. As soon as he was back to his senses, Nick followed him. The cat used the controller and got the door open. Nick’s heart began to pump harder, prompted the collar to put a shock on him. He did not falter, instead, he bit through the shock and increase his speed.

Nick got out of the parkade and chased after the cat in the guest parking lot. The cat got on the road and jumped, preemptively avoided an oncoming car; Nick did not. As a result, the last things the fox could remember were the sound of the horn and the feeling of his body bumped into something, followed by his face met a hard surface.

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

**Wild times with Wilde**

(Song ends)

 

**Chapter 2: A sample of freedom**

The air around Nick was sterilized. It stung the inside of his nose every time he inhaled. Something from within must be bleeding, he thought. He sat on a polar-bear-size bed with his back slightly slouched and eyes half close. It had been 15 minutes since that squirrel nurse said: _“The Doctor will see you in 5 minutes.”_ He looked around, waiting. He was in the standard predator room. It had enough space to keep an oversized bear, tons of medical equipment for all kind of bigger predators, a large cage to keep such predators from getting too “hysterical”, several warning lights, and a handful of tranquilizer that could take down an elephant. Nick scratched his chest. This hospital gown was starting to get on his nerve. _“Remember, no visible aggression.”_ He drew out a long breath and tried to keep his face resemble a stoic as much as possible.

Nick heard the sound of frightening parents from outside. Soon, he could see a bear couple pushing a hospital bed along with a few doctors and nurses. On the bed was an unconscious cub. He did not look a day older than ten in that bright yellow “Birthday boy” shirt. His fur was a little fuzzy and roughed up. On his neck was a gift from the city itself-a brand new shock collar. Before Nick could react, the hospital bed and everyone around it disappeared from Nick’s perspective.

Before Nick felt to urge to take off the gown all together, the doctor stepped in. He was an armadillo, somewhat shorter than Nick. However, at that moment, the doctor was much taller than he was.  The reason was the added armor. Nick closed his left eye and used his other to focus on the doctor. It was hard for him to view this armadillo as a doctor with that getup. The prey looked more like a SWAT member who was about to pin Nick to the ground. Well, with that sluggish movement and lack of dexterity brought by the armor, the doctor would have an extra hard time to restrain Nick.

From the doorway, the squirrel returned. She took cover beside the doorframe then swiftly ran behind the doctor. She gave him an X-ray photo then dashed toward a big red button at the corner of the room. The doctor held the cyan and black photograph up. He said, “Okay, Mister Wilde. Um, eh, the X-ray revealed that there is nothing broken or fractured. However, I just need to double check.” He took a deep breath and exhaled, fogged the glass on his helmet. “So, we will now take off the collar.”

The doctor put the photograph down on a desk and pulled something that resembled a supermarket barcode reader. Step by step, he approached Nick. Through his glued-on smile, he said, “Please, heh, remain calm with the knowledge that I have wife and kids back home, who are waiting for me. Did I mention that today is my daughter birthday?” Nick did not say a word. The fox just stared blankly into the distance. The doctor turned to the nurse, who had her pawed hovered above the red button. “Okay, let’s do this.” The armadillo reached his hand out, trying to get the scanner closer to the light on Nick’s collar. The nurse bit down on one of her claws. Her other hand was millimeters away from the button. She started shaking when the device unlocked the collar. The warning lights within the room started to play out. A siren blasted into Nick’s ears. Nick recoiled at the sound, causing the poor doctor to back away. Nevertheless, Nick tried to stay still. This whole show was getting tiresome to him, would not want to drag it on any longer. Like a member of a bomb disposal unit who had just removed a fuse, the doctor slowly withdrew his hand, taking the collar away. He then put the collar on the bed, right beside Nick.

Nick’s eyes began to regain focus. The sound of siren gradually became less intense. He felt a light breeze down his neck. His back slowly straightened up. In his mind, his head had lost weight. Nick closed his eyes. The wind was howling beside him. His mouth had no trouble cracking a smile when in front of him was the all too familiar field of wheat. His body shrunk to that of his nine-year-old self. They started to run into the field. Crushed branches of sweet-scented wheat brushed against his feet. Usually, such shenanigans would get him into trouble (mostly lawsuits); but at that moment, he did not have to worry. He was a kid, and (most) kids were free. He turned to his left. Someone was racing against him and he was not going to lose. He sped up, raised his hands in the air and began to

“Everything is good, thank you for your cooperation.” The relieved voice of the doctor broke his fantasy. Nick found himself in the standard predator room with enough space to keep an oversized bear, tons of medical equipment for all kind of predators, a large cage to keep such predators from getting too “hysterical”, several warning lights, and a handful of tranquilizer that could take down an elephant. The Nurse had left her station, and so was the collar on the bed sheet. Nick had a look at himself through the warped reflection on the doctor’s helmet. His hands were in the air and his face carried a slowly deteriorating “happy face”. Below it, the green light kept shining on. “Mr. Wilde, are you okay? You look like you are experiencing a stroke. You want to transfer to another department?”

Nick shook his head, lowering his hands. “No, can I leave now?”

“Certainly, you want me to guide you back to your clothes and personal belongings?”

“No, that wouldn’t be needed. Thank you.” Nick hopped down from the bed and slowly walked away.

The doctor took off his heated helmet and looked at Nick, seemingly dumbstruck. It took him awhile to say. “You’re welcome.”

A few minutes later, Nick was back in his sweat drenched with a scent of rotten bug black suit. He stood in front of the hospital receptionist desk, said. “Give me the bad news, how much was the bill?”

The doe behind the desk looked at him. Her eyes opened wide. “The bill? You have nothing to worry about Mr. Wilde. Your friend had already paid.”

A wrinkled formed on his forehead. “My friend?”

“Yes, a cat that claimed himself to be your croquet buddy.”

A memory flashed in his head then followed by an idea. “A cat? Where did he go?”

She said. “He has left, like half an hour ago.”

 “Oh.” Nick's head drooped down. “Did he leave anything for me?”

Nine o’clock that day

Nick was walking along the semi-empty boulevard, miles away from the hospital and nearly half the district away from his home. With the direction he was taking, he was going further away from his father’s shop. The nurse’s voice played back in his head. _“He just left behind 200 dollars and told me to use it for your bill. Seemed to be in quite a hurry, so I didn’t ask too many questions. He should be more careful, if that were Janet, then the money would be gone. Anyhow, here is what remains.”_

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out 53 dollars and 25 cents. His head brought up tons of questions. All of which had the same answer. _“He’s gone, so it doesn't matter.”_ Nick separated 3 dollars and headed to the nearest subway station.  An hour and a half of fee should be enough to get him home.

Nick's face returned to its stoic state the moment his tail touched the subway’s seat. A handful of animals occupied the train car he was in was. There was a tiger construction worker, a (part of a) family of bunnies, a horse, and a couple of sheep. Nick looked through the window, witnessing a reflection of himself on the murky glass. The green light on his neck was still on.

A rhino entered Nick’s car. He systematically asked the passengers to show him their passes. Everyone in the car, except for one animal obliged. The rhino did not notice that at first. Only when he was about to enter the next car did he see the last one. The rhino reached down and said. “Sir, wake up.”

A voice came from the front seat. “Huh? What? Who the heck are you? Wait, where are we now?”

“I’ll tell you, but first, ticket please.”

The animal grunted.  “Oh yeah, wait a minute.”

The Rhino eyes started rolling, his hands crossed. “Sir, I don’t have all day.”

“Pff, we both know that’s a load of cow poop.” The mammal yawned. “Just give me a, there we go.” The Rhino reached his head down to have a good look at the monthly pass. “Are we good in the hood?”

“Yes.” The Rhino said then moved on to the next car.

“Hey, you still haven’t answered my question.” The door closed. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.” There was a pause. “Aw dang. Nine thirty already?” The animal then climbed on the back of his seat. “Hey, does anyone know where we are?” a white cat with glasses asked the other passengers. His eyes scanned around, searching for an answer, but all he got were sideway glances and Nick surprised face. The cat quickly dropped down and kept his silence. His eyes were constantly moving, his mind searched for an excuse.

Nick walked up to his seat. The fox smiled and said. “We are approaching Saddle station. Mind if I sit here?”

The cat avoided Nick’s eyes, said, “Sure, free country and all.”

Nick sat down then whispered. “Do you remember me, like at all?”

The cat answered, with the same volume “Oh, I do, you are one persistent fox, I’ll give you that.”

Nick offered him a handshake. “Just lucky. I don’t think we have properly introduced. I’m Nick, Nick Wilde.”

The cat glared at him. “Pal, give me your name is the biggest mistake you could ever make; second only to following me.”

Nick maintained the smile. “Oh, really, I’ll take gamble with the infamous “Parkade raider, then”

The cat climbed up his seat once again. All the animals on the train car were looking at him. “Hum, we should get off here; before these fine folks start asking questions.”

“What seems to be the matter? What you got to be afraid of someone who you just helped.”

He pointed at Nick “Listen, fox if you want to say “thank you” or whatever, I’ll take it. You’re welcome or whatever platitude the mayor has been giving lately. Just take my kindness then forget about me and leave. Please, you’re causing me and you trouble. Just let things roll, okay?”

Nick began to laugh, though quietly.

The cat’s eyes squinted; the tone of his voice became lower. “Oh, I get it. You’re here to blackmail me aren’t you? Are you going to turn me to the cops and get some of those sweet good-citizen credits? Is that it? Huh? Oh for your information, I’ve been to prison. Nothing intimidates me anymore.” He then gave Nick the most intimidating look his sleep deprived face could provide.

Nick chuckled. “Now that’s cute.” He paused and a looked around. “Kid, you need a drink to calm you down.” Just as the train about to stop, Nick got off the seat and headed for the door. “Come, Parkade”

The cat pointed his finger. “Stop calling me that.”

It was fifteen minutes until ten

The cat and Nick were sitting on a bench near the Saddle station. Nick had himself a bottle of beer while the cat clung onto a bottle of soda. With some struggle, the cat managed to pop his cap open. Nick just shook his head slightly in disapproval. The cat spat at him. “Don’t judge me! Cats have very low tolerance to alcohol.”

Nick took a sip. “Heh. Last time I checked, that is not true.”

“How many cat have you actually met?”

Nick paused a bit then said. “Good point.”

Another train came then went. Both of them stare at the electrical sparks that flashed across the wire above the train. The cat drank a little bit more.

Nick asked. “First day on the streets huh?”

The cat shook his head. “No, I started a long time ago. Don’t remember.”

Nick chuckled.

“What’s so funny, fox?”

“I have a few friends who live on the streets since they were young. Something tells me that they would laugh too.”

“How relevant. You think I’m going to buy that from a guy in a suit?”

“See, that’s your problem, no longtime street dweller would talk like that.”

“Bah, who needs that when I’m always one step ahead?”

“Really? Then why are you here? Drinking with a stranger?” The cat raised his index finger and lowered it. “Just saying kid, with that jittering attitude, you cannot survive the streets of Zootopia.” The cat looked the other way. Nick continued. “So, runaway or desperate?”

The cat finished the bottle and said “Runaway, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I’m not the antsy runaway teenager who lives off of leftover money from a privileged parent who refused to pamper him, okay? I left because there is nothing for me, and made my own incomes in my own ways.” A reminder rang up in his head. “Petty thief not included, I was merely collecting the sample, eh, it’s complicated. But, it’s different.”  He tossed the bottle into a nearby trashcan. “What about you? Desperate or a runaway?”

Nick looked up in the sky. “Desperate, sort of”

“There is no “sort of” in that.” He had a second look at Nick. “Judging from the suit, let me guess, debt?”

“No, not yet anyway. I may be desperate, but I know a way out, big different. The funny part is, you helped me getting that idea. And I need your help in one department.”

“Really?” The cat made a face. “You know, I’m not exclusive to theft right? And theft is by no mean, a way out.”

“No, kid, this is nothing like that, just let me finish, okay?”

“Okay?” The cat tilted his head, slightly.

“How much do you made, from, your ways of doing things?”

The cat started weighing two imaginary objects with his hands. “A small enough amount to keep me afloat and not making anyone bat an eye.”

“So, you do small, and may I guess, illegal things to get by?”

“Yup.”

Nick downed the last drop of his bottle. “Have you ever thinking about doing something that matters?”

“All the time, when I was six and sixteen. But as you can see, the only thing that matters to me now is myself. What are you getting at, fox? “He gave Nick a sideway glance. Nick retaliated by an expression that said, _“Seriously”._ The cat knitted his fingers together. “Okay, will shut up now.”

“While I was in that hospital, I have a revelation, of something that us predator needs.”

“Stop with the dramatic pauses man, just give it.”

“I will make the best amusement park that predators could ask for. A place where we are all let loose and free.”

The cat closed his left eye. “An amusement park, for predator? I could count at least three things wrong with that idea.” The cat flashed three of his fingers. “Let’s begin. Do you know why none of us rides roller coaster right? The moment our adrenaline hit, we are zapped. It’s not fun. Two, you’re a fox and the chance for a predator to get a loan from any bank is next to none. Oh and, well, don’t want to hurt your less-than-one-day-old dream, but do you know how hard it is to make an amusement park? What about fund, location, and, I don’t know, permit?”

“I’m pretty sure you could have answered one question already. Oh, by the way, your collar turned off again.”

“What?”  The cat looked down and frantically checked his collar. His confirmation came in the form of a small shock. Recovered from the jolt, he glared at Nick. He gave a fake laugh. “Haha, very funn---wait, you can’t be serious. You mean, taking off the collars, for them?”

“Not permanently of course. I’m pretty sure you can make it happen for a few predators, in a few hours.”

Any hint of sarcasm disappeared from his face. “Nick, that is”

“Illegal. I know.”

“That’s no joke, Nick. That’s borderline felony right there.”

“I said, I know. But look at it this way. You’ve been to prison right?”

The cat eyes looked to the upper left “Yeah, but, not serving time, though. Why?”

“There is a rumor on the street that, regardless of what kind of crime you have done, you are pretty much screwed. Once you are in, you are done. Small crime, you go in, you get out but no one from the outside would help you. No matter what those commercials say, no one would help someone with a criminal record. All that make sure that you would return, if they even let you go in the first place.”

“Yeah, I saw a guy spending like a decade for some small crime that even he couldn’t even remember.”

“So if the risks of doing something illegal whether big or small aren’t that much different. So, are you risking going to jail for petty crimes that any no good teenager can do, or do something that matters for us all?” The cat got his head down; his thoughts began to race. “Listen, kid. This city had taken so much freedom from every one of us predators. Let’s take some of that back, huh?” Before long, the cat jumped off the bench. He started walking away.

“C’mon, kid.”

The cat turned around. His left hand placed on his chest. “Oh, you think I’m walking away? No, no, absolutely not.” He pointed at Nick. “I’ll help you, but, not with that mentality.”

“What mentality?”

“Never, ever, think being caught is the final result. Okay? This is not some crusade suicide mission. We are not martyring ourselves here. We will pull this one off so smooth, that we will have freaking fireworks and no one will bat an eyelid.”

Nick shrugged. “Sure, wouldn’t want to close up shop way too early, anyway.” Nick threw the bottle in the can.

The cat crossed his arms. “We’ll charge a fee for this one, right?”

Nick’s expression and mouth said, “Of course.”

“Good, cause I don’t do charity. Before anything else, let’s talk pay, I want 50% of whatever we earn.”

“What?”

“Hey, I’m might not be a professional street dweller, but I’m not an idiot. Your revelation came from me; I helped with the main niche of this place. If I’m taking a huge risk, I want a reward that matches.”

“I guess that fair.”

“Consider that a generous offer, because I can help you with more than just opening the collars.” The cat looked at his cracked phone. “Well, it’s getting late; you can crash into my place. I’m sure that you want to see it.”

Surprised by the last sentence, Nick just said. “Fine, lead the way.”

And so they headed off toward the North edge of Zootopia. This area was drastically different from anywhere else in the city. It was underdeveloped and seemingly habited by none. There were large dirt mounds the size of hills piling up everywhere, sitting next to foundations with nothing to support. The mounts had been there for quite a while it seemed; indicated by the natural greenery lived on top of them.

The further both went from the bustling city, the taller the grass around them became. The cat repeatedly snapped his fingers, attracted Nick’s attention. “We are close, see that dome over there?” Nick looked around, but all he could see were the grass and the mounts. However, one mount was smoother and more balanced looking than the rest. Supposed that it was the dome, Nick replied yes. Nick then heard a rapid rustling sound. He started to run toward the dome as well.

Shortly after, they were in front of the dome in mention. It was a factory of the sort; though Nick at first thought it was an aircraft hangar. Hard to tell what kind of product this place dedicated to, for Nick could only see the rusted outer metal skeleton. He sure that was a sign somewhere, but amid the darkness, he must have missed it. The cat dragged the main gate open and invited Nick in. Inside was darkness. However, Nick’s eyes could catch small glimpses of objects.

Nick said. “Is this, your place?”

“I live here but technically I don’t own it.”

The cat turned to the left.  He pulled something, created an engine revving noise. After three or four pulls, lights mounted around the place started to work. This gave Nick the chance to see clearly. The cat was standing next to with what looked like a running modified lawnmower linked to a fuse box. “ _That explained the noise”_ , Nick thought. Lying on the floor beside it was several other lawnmowers; all had their blades taken out and replaced with a copious amount of copper wires, duct tape, and magnets.

Nick saw the objects that were mere faint silhouettes a moment ago: A pickup truck with its engine exposed; scattered scrap metal of old machines; plywood stacked in piles; a crate filled to the brim with duct tape; and miscellaneous items laid at random places. There were things that were placed in an organized matter and they all gathered in the far, far corner of the place. That was when he noticed how much space this cat’s “place” had. It was big enough to house one and a half carnival indoor.

Like a master ceremony with his arms extended. “What do ya think? Looks like I got the location part taken care off.” Nick did not answer. He was too busy putting imaginary rides and attraction in this empty space. “You know what the best part is? I know how to contact the guy who owns this place. The price is dirt cheap, by real estate standards, so, you have to take care of that part.” Nick was still occupied by his thoughts. The cat snapped his fingers. ”Ey, you’re still listening?”

Nick snapped out of it and said. “Eh, sure. How did you come across this place anyway?”

“Some research supported by dumb luck. I was just looking for a new place to live that isn’t infested with the homeless. So, I took a step beyond, going to the place no homeless had tread before.” He put his hand up in a dramatic manner. “Did a little digging and found out reports of former mayor Swinton’s abandoned projects.”

“Abandoned project?”

“Yeah, after she took office, she managed to attract a lot of investors to this area in general. The guy who owns this place was one of them.”

Nick tilted his head. “Why did they stop?”

“I don’t know; it just happened. There are some rumors about the land being cursed from the remains of well, the resident before Zootopia. Some say it was a fraud from multiple parties; I don’t know and I don’t care. Bottom-line, I lived here long enough to know that there are no ghosts, and the place is up for grab.” He clapped his hands. “So, what do you think of this place?”

It took Nick a while to answer. ”It’s perfect.” That “happy face” started to show again. “No one would look for this unless we told them to. We will be safe.”

“Heh, that’s the idea.” The cat checked his phone. “Aw cracker, it’s eleven, I need to go to work soon. Anyhow, I’ll show you around the place and lay some ground rules.”

Nick followed him toward the corner of organized objects. The central piece of this corner was a desk made from two office desks nailed together. On top was of it were six computers (two desktops and six laptops) that linked tight to each other with jungles of different colors wires. Below it was scanners, printers and an icebox with a fan strapped to the side. All these electronics were connected to a different fuse box, which was governed by another makeshift lawnmower generator. The cat took out the parking tags in his pocket and tossed them on one computer. Beside the desk were workbenches that housed machine components and tools. On one bench, Nick saw a stripped apart lawnmower. On another were a baseball bat sitting beside two Taser guns and coils of copper.

The cat did not have a bed, only a couch with several off-color patches and a nearly broken frame. Sitting on it would give one the view of a cooking station made from cinderblocks, iron rods, and char branches. Books with random titles and topics were all over the floor. A large amount of them was about engineering, both in terms of mechanical and computer. Then there were books like: _“The stranger” by Albert Camel; “The basic of fencing”; “Do it yourself makeup”; “Homemade special effects”; “Movies special effects: the rise of computer-generated images”; “Doomsday preparations”; “PMP without a certificate”; “Cooking with what you got”_. Looked to the other wall and one could see a fridge, which did not connect to any power outlet, standing next to a traditional steel safe. There were a few photos stuck on the fridge's door with magnets.

Like a tour guide, the cat gave Nick pointers. “You can live here, as long as you stay away from my computers and don’t waste my fuel. Feel free to sleep on the couch, don’t jump on it. The fridge doesn’t work. It just got dried bugs and fruits in there, eat them, sparingly, feel free to put some in, though.” He approached the couch and pulled out a handheld scanner covered by duct tape, except the lens. “Here, have some “Freedom”. It’s on the house.” He nonchalantly tossed the device to Nick. “Don’t think about taking it and run, you would only cause more trouble to yourself.”

Nick aimed the scanner at his collar and pulled the trigger. A click and the weight fell off his neck once again. That sent Nick back to his fantasy. The cat picked up a table on the floor and stood it upright. The sound of the legs slamming on the floor woke Nick up. “You can work here. There is some paper and pens lie somewhere around this joint.” He waved his index finger around. “Don’t expect me to do everything. You must earn that 50%. If you want something done, like rides, attraction or whatever, design them. I’m just gonna help you fill out the technical blanks, in any way I can. I’m not a genius or magician so, keep, whatever thing you have in mind, simple. Also, I am always functions before forms, so want something to look nice, do it yourself.” He had a quick look at Nick.  “Feeling the pressure yet? If this is flute dream, you can quit at any time. However, once you do, forget about everything and just leave me be. Well, I would prefer you pay me back something, for courtesy sake.  But yeah, afterward, you and I don’t know each other. We go our separate ways.”

Nick said with a sly smile. “Have some faith in me; we’re going see this one through.”

“I’m literally not holding my breath. Anyway, I’ll back from work around noon. By god, if I find something missing.”

“I’ll be making a big mistake, I know.”

The cat gave a thumb up. “Now, pardon me, I need to go.” The cat picked up a gym bag on the floor then headed off to the door.

Nick said. “Kid. Are you forgetting something?”

The cat turned around. “What?”

Nick just stuck his hand out. “We should shake hands, as business partners. Sealing the deal.”

“Pf, now that’s rich.” The cat took it and shook. Both tried to make their grip as strong as they could. “Alex, Alex Mieu. My real full name is too difficult for you Zootopian to pronounce, so let just stick with that.”

“Nick, Nick Wilde.”

“This is not going to end well, I’m telling you.”

“How many amusement parks have you actually built?”

Alex made a face. “This is why I can’t stand foxes.”

* * *

 

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

Wild times with Wilde

(Song ends)

 

 

Chapter 3: An old friend

Alex returned as the midday sun pierced through the dirt-stained glass roof. His left hand held a plastic bag wrapped around two takeout boxes. His other hand dragged the gym bag across the ground, whipping up dust as he went. His head reached up and yelled. “Ey, I’m back. Have you given up yet?”

Nick in his casual shirt and jeans did not answer. Not because he was too busy with the finishing touches for his model, but because he had answered that question so many times. A fox could only say “No” so much. Nick was at his “work table”. His eyes concentrated on the collection of small wires and plastic pieces, while his hands gripped tight to a tweezer and a glue tube. Beside him were a handful of drawings, notes, and tools.

Alex did not pay much attention to Nick’s model. He just laid the plastic bag on one of his workbenches. This one had a dissected flip phone on top. “Okay, I brought lunch, as usual.” He shifted to a patronizing tone. “Have any intention to pay today, Mr. Wilde?” He took out one box, opened it to reveal a dozen of coconut worm larvae (alive and swimming in red sauce). “IOU it is.” He picked up one larva and ate it whole. “Umm, you know, Nick. I’m starting to think that is just your elaborate prank to get me to feed you.” Alex pulled out one of his cracked phones and type in the number 8.65.

“Kid, patience is a virtual and so is silence.”

“Pf, yeah, yeah.” Another larva was gone. “Anyway, what do you got there?”

“It’s a model for the park. You cannot pitch an idea without some form of illustration.”

Alex turned his head and finally paid some attention. It somewhat resembled the dome that they had been living in the past few days. Except it had brighter colors, a few meticulously cut out of palm trees and a miniature sign decorated by small functioning Christmas lights. The sign said, “Wild Times with Wilde”. However, the “with Wilde” were dangling and seem out of place. “Wow, it looks, adequately impressive.” He ate another larva and swallowed it, before saying, “I have underestimated you, Mr. Wilde.” He then squinted his eyes. “There is something wrong, though.”

“Really? Where?”

Alex pointed. “Isn’t the whole “with Wilde” thing kinda redundant? I mean, can’t you just cut it?” Alex slurped some of the sauce.

“I was thinking the same, but the name “Wild times” could be a common thing. It might be copyright protected.” Nick’s respond nearly made Alex spat all the sauce.

Alex wiped the corner of his mouth. “Nick, we are building an amusement park without proper permits and a non-existing fund. I’m pretty sure copyright is the last thing we should worry about.”

“In that case” Nick used a wire cutter and snapped off the “with Wilde” in two clean cuts. “All right, I think we are ready to go.”

Alex’s ears perked up. “Already? Good.” He wolfed down the rest of his larvae along with the sauce. The red sticky liquid dropped and rolled on his hoody like blood. “Finish your lunch and hop in the car.”

Nick covered his model with a thin veil and picked it up. He turned to Alex. “Alex, I got something for you on the couch. You need that for today.”

 “Oh, really? As long as it’s free, I’ll take that.”

The cat approached the worn couch while Nick walked to the fully fixed truck. He laid his model in the back seat, carefully locked it with the seatbelt. Nick turned around and saw Alex, fully dressed in the last suit made by “John Wilde and son”. The cat scratched on various parts of the sleeve. “Kinda itchy, but, I’ll take it. You know what? I’ll scrap those IOUs just for this one.”

It took a while for Nick to register what had happened and said. “How, did you, change that fast?”

Alex just shrugged. “I have practice, for, reasons. Don’t mind that, just go have lunch and dress nice, I’ll wait in the car. Oh, don’t forget the forms I printed out for you.” He pointed at the printer.

Alex walked to the back of his truck and picked up a plastic shell shaped like a cat’s leg. He put it on his right leg and locked it tight. The thing gave the illusion of his leg being prosthetic. He needed that to match the disable tag he put on his car.

Nick shook his head and said. “When will you live true with yourself?”

“When it pays well.”

 

Half an hour later

Alex flashed one of his “collected” parking tags on a digital reader, which was placed outside the Lemming Brothers bank’s parkade. The machine let out a quick bleep, giving Alex the permission to enter Zootopia’s largest bank. “Ha, would you look at that. Not so petty now, isn’t it Nick.”

“Yeah, just remember to lock the truck tight. Don’t want those to go missing when we get back.”

A few minutes later, Nick and Alex were standing in front an elder lemming in suits. Nick put his model on the desk, while Alex presented him with a loan application form. Alex then hung a printed plan that included rides and attractions on a canvas that he had “borrowed”. With a nod from each other, Nick began.

“You know they say you can’t put a price on happiness. To them, I say you can. Bang!” He slapped a small yellow tag that said 19.95 on his model. “There it is 19.95 per ticket. I have a building line up, I have the plan, I have the staffs. “Nick pointed toward Alex.

Alex added. “There will be more of us.”

Nick continued. “I have the dream. The only thing I don’t have is a loan to make it happen, friend.” Nick stuck out his hand, offering a handshake. “Will you help me make it happen?” He said with a wide PR grin.

The lemmings stamped a red “Rejected” mark on the form that both had prepared the day before. Nick sighed and grabbed the model. Both walked away without saying another word.

Later, Nick got into Sahara Saving. Nick did the same demonstration in front of an elephant.

“Will you help me make it happen?”

The elephant stamped a “Rejected” mark so big that the R and –ted were printed on the desk instead.

Later

“They say you can’t put a price on happiness. To them, I say, Hogwash.”

The owner of Piggy Bank did not take that remark too well. With ink made from mud, he stamped, “Rejected”.

Later, a different bank, with a giraffe behind the desk

“Will you help me make it happen?” His voice echoed in the giraffe’s ears.

A stamp with an extra-long handle answered: “Rejected”.

Afterward, Alex suggested. “These guys have probably heard those buzzwords like millions of time. Try something less, salesman-ish.”

Later, in front of three Koalas

“I want to introduce you into an untapped market-predator. Yes, they are only 10% of the population, but 10% of a few million is still a large margin. With this amusement park being the first and only of its kinds, imagine the profit that this would bring if we charge 20 dollars per ticket.  This idea literally pays itself. So, what do you think?”

One of the Koalas asked.

“What kind of attractions do you have in mind?”

“The wildest kinds.”

The Koala raised her finger. “I have to stop you there. Shouldn’t the T.A.M.E. collars be a factor that hinders the enjoyment?”

Alex dragged his finger across his neck

“I mean, mild entertainment?”

“We are done here.” She stamped the word “Rejected” on Nick’s paper.

Alex whispered to Nick as they left. “So close.”

Later, at the Borrow Burrow, which was owned by a band of bunnies. Nick looked straight into their round yet empty eyes. “I want to put this on the table.” He pointed at them. “You don’t like mammals like me, and I do not like mammals like you, but what do we both like? Money.” He rubbed his fingers together. “You have it, I want to borrow it, and then we both make a lot of it.” He gritted his teeth. “Huh?”

With their tiny hands, they stamped “Rejected” in unison.

Later, in front of a moose

Nick tried to act as laid back as possible “Desperate, ha, I’m not desperate.”

The moose did not buy that and stamped “Rejected”.

Later

“I am desperate.” The first thing he gave to the zebra in the next bank, and “Rejected” was the last thing the Zebra gave him.

Later, at the “Very Small Business Administration”

“Look, I get it, no one wants to throw money down a rat hole, eh, and by that I mean no disrespect”

With a stamp made of cheese, the mouse stamped “Rejected”.

Later, at JP Mare-gan

“Look I don’t want to beat a dead horse here. Ehhhh, I’m just gonna leave, over and over again.” The female horse put her hoof down, stamped the word “Rejected”.

Afterward, Alex applauded. “Real smooth Nick, real smooth.”

Nick let out a long drawn breath. “Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking. Oh, my god, this is getting ridiculous.”

“We can only stop here.”

“No, let’s try a few more.”

An hour later, after a mind-numbingly long meeting with a bank run by sloths, both of them returned to the car. Nick was leaning in his seat; his hands covered his forehead. “Okay, this is a little harder than what I expect it to be.”

Alex said, with a softer tone. “Look, Nick, it’s not a little harder, it’s impossible.” Alex raised his index finger. “Hear me out. It’s not like that there’s something wrong with the concept. Okay?  Yes, it’s horribly flawed in some areas but makes economic sense; even if we scrap the “totally wild” part. But, here is the thing. To these preys, we, predators don’t exist. See where I’m getting at?” He put his hand back on the shift gear.

“I do.”

“Good.” Alex turned the key. He then tried to exclude all the cynicism in his mind before saying. “You tried okay. No one is accusing you of it. It’s admirable that you even went this far. But, in the end”

“Alex, honest question, do I exist to you?”

Alex turned off the engine. He chuckled. “That’s a strange question.” With his eyes opened as wide as possible, he looked straight at Nick.  “But, I do believe that you might be a personality that I hallucinated. A voice in my head that would soon convince me to break more laws and eventually bring down the social order as we know it. Luckily, there is an easy way to verify.” He flicked his finger across Nick's forehead. The fox recoiled a bit, more from annoyance than pain. “Yup, you exist, so what?”

Nick said while rubbing his forehead. “So, we just need to look for predators with money. Problem solved. Who said predator can’t have them?”

“Hahaha, that’s rich. The only predator with that kind of money is…Kos ehhhhhhhh, nope” Alex’s brain rang a siren, forced him to close his mouth, quickly.

Nick crossed his arm. He flashed the traditional sly fox expression at Alex. “Who is it, Mr. Mieu?”

Alex glued a grin on his face. “Never mind what I have said, sleep depravity is making me delirious and talk funny.”

“No, don’t you dare run away. Tell me, who is it?” Nick pointed at him, his left eye pierced into Alex’s core.

Alex took a deep breath then let a drawn out breath escape. “Arghhhh. This is not going to end well. Okay, let’s get to the Tundra Town.”

 

After some time, both were climbing on the gigantic steps of a luxurious hotel named “Winter Palace”. Most buildings in Zootopia then to have modern structures and designs that tried to distance themselves from nature images. However, that was not the case with the Winter Palace and the Palm Tree hotel. Both seemed to embrace nature and set to send out the message of “Nature=Luxury”. While the latter structure resembled a humongous palm tree that supported the heaven, the former bore no different from a real glacier.

Witnessed the size of the hotel, Nick asked. “How did you know this guy?”

“I have written a few, “special” computer codes for him, in exchange for getting some paperwork done.”

“Okay, I guess that somehow explain why you spray-painted yourself?” Nick addressed the dark gray color of Alex’s white fur.

Alex said, his voice trembled a bit, from both the cold and something else. “I can’t see him as Alex, Nick. From now on, refer to me as Harry, just Harry.”

“Why do you need to be so worried? You did something for him he returned the favor. I don’t see why you need to make such a big deal.”

Alex said through his teeth. “You don’t get it, Nick. Doing favors for the mafia is like showing your mother how to use the Internet her new smartphone. You think you only need to do it once, but you are dead wrong! She will always ask for more. In this case, instead of sulking, your mother is willing to maw your body in half if you don’t continue. See the point?”

“Okay, I can see why.” Nick had a second thought. “I should be in the clear right? I’m just asking for a loan. As long as I pay, it’s good, right, right?”

“There is no telling with Mr. Big. So prepare yourself for the worst.”

They entered the hotel. The inside was surprisingly warm and one could say, welcoming. The red fabric, furniture and world-class paintings of nature made the inside more vibrant and lively than the dull crystal walls of the exteriors. From the walls, the sound of Tchaikovsky’s Le Lac Des seeped through. There was no line in front of the receptionist, giving Nick the chance to get right to business. As Nick approached mountain goat receptionist, she asked, “Do you have an appointment, Mr”

Nick gave that fox face again. “Wilde, Nick Wilde. I’m here to make a request to Master Koslov or Mr. Big.”

She turned to her right, jerking her head as a signal. A polar bear nearby stood up. “Hum, you seem to be at the wrong place, Mr. Wilde.” She flashed a sinister looking grin.

With his hands on the desk and his head closing in on her, he said. “I have a request that would definitely interest him.”

“How sure are you, about this, request?”

“I’m willing to bet our lives on it.”

Alex or Harry’s ears perked up “Wait, did you just said our?”

“Excuse me.” The goat smiled and walked to the back, obscured from Nick’s vision. Before Alex could complain, she returned. “Master Koslov will see you shortly, please, follow me.”

Nick said, rather smugly. “Looks like we are in”.

Alex whispered. “In deep, that’s where we are.”

She led them to a basement, filled with hundreds of locked doors. The one at the very end was their destination. It was a humongous door, more than enough to fit the biggest of polar bears. The goat opened it, allowing Nick and Alex to step in.

They were now in a room with the only light source being the lamp above a large table. Standing at the opposite side to Nick were two polar bears, both donned black suits that usually associated with mobsters in movies. “Have a seat.” The polar bear in the left said. Nick and Alex complied; they shared the giant chair that the bears had laid out. Alex felt chill across his body, except for his back, which was sweating like mad. With Alex’s reaction and the piercing glares coming from the polar bears, Nick was starting to feel anxious.

Another polar bear stepped in. He was bigger than any mammal in the room.  He sat down on his chair, sending a vibration across the floor and rattling the golden chain on his neck. His accent bore tremendous weight. “You walked into my Palace and demand to see me like this. Your courage is most commendable, but it is better worth my time. Tell me, what is your “request”?”

Nick said with a small smile. “Mr. Big, sir, I just want a small loan for a special project of mine.”

The bear ran his claws across the edge of his chin. “Project? What kind?”

“The best kind there is. I will build an amusement park, exclusive to predators. The place where all predators are free to be themselves and be wild. I’ll call it, Wild times. With this being the first and probably the only one of its kind, success is almost guaranteed.”

Koslov had a look at him then said. “Ambitious indeed. Hum, how much do you need?”

Alex pulled out his phone and turned the calculator app on. After a series of typing, he said. “Well, follow my calculation, we would need, this much.”

“Give that to me, Harry.” Nick then snatched the phone away. Nick looked down and decided to change the previously agreed number. “Sorry, I just need to double check the numbers.” Nick subtracted some numbers, then presented the phone to Koslov.“Here you go, Mr. Big, sir.”

 “Pass it to me,” Koslov ordered one of his henchmen.

The polar bear on Nick’s right approached him and picked up the phone in the most dedicated way he could muster. With respect, the bear showed the phone to Koslov. The mob boss gave it a quick look and said. “Reasonable. Give it to them.” The bear with the phone then went to a room to Koslov’s left.

“With the scope of what you have in mind, I expect you to pay up in three months.” Alex and Nick then looked at each other, expecting a word from each other. Koslov chuckled. “Have some faith, boys. If success is indeed almost guaranteed, then this deadline should not be a problem.”

The bear then came back. In his hand was a wad of money slightly thicker than a softcover romantic novel.  Attached to the wad was Alex’s phone. He threw the wad on the table. Alex reached his hand out and took it. Koslov snapped his fingers. “Listen, if you two ever thinking about running away.” The two bears lifted the table up, revealing a large hole on the floor. Nick could see his distorted reflection on water surface reside within the hole. He swore that there were faint shades of orange underneath the water. Koslov continued. “You are free to join your brethren.” The implication was clear to Nick. His body reacted upon this realization with a numbing shock down his spine. “Understood?” Koslov ended his sentence by shooting a glare at Nick.

Koslov’s last question made both yelped in unison, “Yes sir.”

“Good, you two are free to do.” Koslov fanned his hand, telling the two bears to escorted Nick to the main door.

Once outside, the bears then gave both the standard sent off for Mr. Big’s lesser guesses, tossing them to the snow below the steps of “Winter Palace”. Fortunate for the both of them, the only thing that got hurt was their pride. Nick got up first and dusted himself. His suit showed slight hints of damp. Alex raised his head from the snow, leaving some of his gray paint in the dent of his face. “Oh my god, we’re still alive!” Nick offered him a hand, and he took it. Alex then gave Nick the wad of money. After a quick look on the phone, he said. “Nick, this money is not enough. It barely covers the land.”

“I know. But if I ask higher, we wouldn’t be able to pay up.”

“But how are we supposed to round up the last of the money? We are still one amusement park short. I don’t think the left behind scraps are gonna cut it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Take me to the South East. I have to gather a few things.”

Another half hour had passed

“Eh, Nick, where is this place? Look like a freaking retirement neighborhood for my childhood nightmares” Alex asked while looking at the moss-covered part of the city. He received parts of his answer after noticed the “something-hn Wilde and son” sign.

Nick said. “It’s my home slash office slash tailor house. I’ll just grab something real quick.” He then unlocked the door. “Mayor Bellwether has been eyeing this location for a while now. Sooner or later, I have to give it to her, might as well do it now.”

The realization made an impact in Alex’s mind. “Eh, hey, Nick, listen, that means, should this thing fail, you will lose everything.”

Nick tried to maintain a smile. “Can’t say it’s a fluke if I give it everything I got, right?”

“Nick, this is no joke.”

“I would never joke at desperate times. I’ve already made up my mind, so don’t delay it.”

“Agh, fine. Do you need any help?”

“Sure, get a bag or something.”

Nick stepped in the place, for the last time. He opened up the bottom drawer of the stack and took out a few envelopes. He had a quick flip through the documents. Some of them carry his name; some of them carry the name of him and his father. He put all the documents in his suitcase. He dug his hand in the drawer again, trying to clear it through. What he came across were pieces of his father paper model of “Suitopia” the concept name of “John Wild and son”. The pieces of paper brought back some eerie memory. Eerie in just how similar what happen to his father was back then, to what Nick had experienced that day. He and his father both tried to go from banks to banks, asking for a loan to make a dream come true. Nick felt thankful that he did not get into any trouble with the security. Unlike back then, when Nick’s attempt to help one of the preys to stamp the word “Rejected” was considered a threat.

Nick shook his head, snapped out from the memory and put the paper model pieces in the suitcase. He looked around, tried to find something else that would not trigger a memory. He failed in that regard when the photo of him and his father came into view. The photo was taken way before the time they moved into Zootopia. Back when Nick’s biggest ambition was being a boy scout. Nick put his hand on the photo frame. A weird sensation ran across his back then plagued through his body. It was warm at first, but the feeling turned cold and crippling real fast.

Alex, having practiced moving from place to place multiple times, have all of Nick’s tailor tools in his Elkea bag before Nick even touched the photo frame. He was about to say “All clear.” like a terribly programmed NPC in some knockoff video game. However, seeing the way Nick look at that collection of wood, glass, and paper, he took the bag out and laid it on the truck. Soon enough, Alex automatically tasked himself with stripping the place clean, while Nick was still lost in the echoes of his past.

 

It was now 4:30 PM

Nick finally finished up with the place and head back to the truck. The fox said. “Thanks for helping out, sorry I couldn’t do much.”

“No problem. We’re all been there.” Alex paused. “So, should we head back or you want to get this whole thing done today.”

Nick, half closed his eye and locked his hands loosely, said, “Just, take me to City Hall, please.”

“Will do, strap in.” Axel turned the key. The car jerked a bit, making Nick’s items screamed in protest in the back of the truck.

It was nearly 5 PM when the truck reached the heart of Zootopia. Alex expressed his dismay toward the devices littered these pavements. “Oh, Seriously? Coin parking meters? This is a rip-off if I ever saw one. Who the hell use coin anymore?” He then turned to Nick. “Okay, Nick, I know your mind is experiencing a lot of turmoil right now, but can you hurry the hell up?”

Nick answered, severely lacking in motivation. “Sure, I just want to get this over quick anyway.”

Alex was disappointed in the lack of clever remarks there. “Kay. Sure, I’ll wait.” Alex said as he put in all the coin that he had into the machine. “Okay, we have half an hour, let’s hope that the line in there is not too long.”

Alex headed back in the truck and crossed his arm. His hand gripped his arm tight, squeezing close to the bone. No matter how badly his mind wanted him to stay awake, his body simply turned to sleep mode. He sat there, arm crossed and head drooped as low as his neck permitted.

Inside the mayor office

“Mayor Bellwether, you have a.” A feminine voice popped up from a telephone.

A sheep’s finger pressed hard on one of the phone’s buttons. “I know, I know, dear, just let them in. I’m ready.” The sheep mayor tried to straighten up the fluff of wools on her head. The post-it note “Must not show any sign of breaking down toward anyone” was in her view the whole time. She looked away from the note and focused on the door. She plastered on a smile fitted for a mayor. That smile deteriorated slightly when she recognized her new guess. “Oh, Nicholas, what brings you here?”

“Not much. I’m here for the offer.”

“Oh. You finally decided?” The mayor reached down for something while keeping eyes contact with Nick.

“It’s inevitable I guess. No demand, then what is the point of keeping the supply?”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The telephone beeped with hostility.  “Argh, please excuse me.”

“Mayor Bellwether, there is another” The same voice spoke out from the phone.

“I know, please, put them on hold. I’m having someone.” The mayor sighed while her left arm keeping her head from slamming into the mahogany desk.

“Something’s wrong, Mayor?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s mayor’s things.” Her cheek desperately tried to maintain the mayor smile.  “There are always too many things that keep piling up. Anyhow, I’ll get your check ready in a moment.”

She took out an empty check and started writing. “This should help you get a decent apartment and something for a startup. You can always build something new. Doesn’t have to lean on the past for too long, hum?” She said.

“I concur, Mayor Bellwether.”

Upon hearing that someone finally agreed with her for once, the mayor said “Thank you. I’ll make sure that your, sacrifice will be worthwhile” with a smile. She then handed him the tiny piece of paper that represented the value his home.

Alex crashed his head into the steering wheel, setting off the horn. His neck tightened, forcing his head to pull up. Dazed, he looked to his left, seeing the red piece of plastic that said “Expired” inside the meter. “God dang it.” He screamed. His collar turned red and zapped him. To make matter worse, he caught the vision of a ticket on his windshield. His collar set up another discharge. That did not deter him from stepping out of the truck and yelling out. “Aw c’mon, I’m a disable for crying out loud!” The collar shocked him a bit more. He looked at his phone, checking the time.” I was only 42, 43, 44 seconds late. Hey, meter maid, are you listening to me!” Alex addressed to the bunny who was preparing to print the next ticket.

The bunny turned to him. She tried to address Alex in a calm voice; her mind ran through the script that the chef had given her. “Sir, if you have any grievance, you can “

Alex’s collar shocked him again. Its inner surface touched one of his veins. The shock was starting to blur his vision. Soon, he could not see far enough to notice the three small scars on the bunny’s face. “Argh, dang it!” He shook his head then pointed at her. “Listen, I’m not going to court for a gosh dang parking ticket. I have all kind of digital tags on this thing. Digital, modern stuff, that I, I paid good money for.”

She latched the ticket dispenser on the back of her belt. “You should have known about the City Hall area. It’s pretty obvious.”

“But what is the point? With everywhere in this city use digital cards and nearly no one use coin anymore. Why this place is so bloody special?”

“Sir, I’m just doing what the law tells me to do. “Expired” prompt means ticket.” The bunny slowly reached for something strapped on her belt.

The collar shocked him again. After each shock, he appeared more agitated. This struck at odd for the meter maid, since all the instructions and manuals had told her that the collar should make predators calm down. He made a face. “Argh, Lady, I’m, have no intention to stand around for this absolute b”

Nick’s voice entered the scene. It backed to the laid back and sly tone. “Calm down a bit there, Alex. You are making a scene. Think of the children.”

Alex turned around. The fox’s sight brought him some relief. “Nick, no, you don’t understand.”

“No, no, I do know, let me handle it.”

“Nick, what the hell are you doing? This car is” In his mind, Alex was about to whisper _“borderline unregistered”_.

“Precious to you, I know. Alex, calm down, it’s just a ticket.” Nick winked at Alex. “Just head to the car, I’ll have a talk with her.”

Alex exhaled, his muscle loosened up. “Fine.” And like a victim of hypnotism, he followed Nick’s requests. Behind the closed door, Alex anxious observed the conversation, which was nearly soundless from his end.

Nick said. “You got to excuse my friend. He is a little bit emotional.”

“I wouldn’t call that a little bit.” Her hand gave up taking whatever else was on her belt.

“You have to understand. Traveling halfway across the globe with a bad leg, having to learn and adapt to Zootopia ‘s culture, it’s hard for him. Do you know in Hon Dao, it is an up most disgrace to get a parking ticket?”

The bunny racked her head. She reminded herself that she had heard of Hon Dao at a random point in her life and that was the end of it. “I did not know that.”

“Now you know.”

“Well, tell him to pay the ticket on time. Added fee for a late ticket could get him into trouble. That’s would be a bigger disgrace.”

“Oh, I will, definitely remember that.”  He paused for a moment then said. “I know this sound weird but is that you Judy? Judy Hopps?”

The bunny eyes widened slightly. “Yes, that’s me, a lucky bunny with a pun surname.”

“You don’t remember me, like at all?”

“Well, should I? I mean, I do know a fox back in Bunny Burrow, who was a big cry baby.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Nice try, Judy, nice try. But for your information, I was nine at the time and you were not that much better.”

She gave him a hug, which Nick gladly accepted. “Nick, it’s been so long. You know, I had my doubt when that cat called you by name.”

“Heh, and I had my doubt when I paid 15 bucks for that fortune teller. Look like he deserves it.”

“Yup, that’s you all right. How is Mister Wilde?”

Nick's eyes shifted to the upper right corner. “Uh, he is in a better place.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Judy’s ears drooped down.

“It’s okay. Anyhow, is your shift over? Because this random reunion needs to be celebrated. “

“Yes, but”

He gently nudged the bunny’s back, steering her toward the nearest coffee shop he could find. “Great, let’s go. A cup of coffee over chat wouldn’t hurt.”

 

The shop Nick chose was a place called “White Palette”, a typical café where aspiring writers with their expensive laptops spent time writing their novels. Judy managed to snatch a table next to the window, instead of next to some abstract works of art with lines and squiggles (or photographs with nothing but negative space). Both ordered the cheapest cup of coffee on the menu.

(The song White Palette by Tigerlily begins to play)

The first time Nick noticed about her was the scar on her face, but seen he did not want to end all this way too soon, he asked, “How are things at your end, Judy? Are you still trying to make the world a better place?”

“Yeah, that’s what I wake up to every day.”

“Are you still on your way to becoming an officer?”

“I already am.” She moved the “meter maid” outer vest to reveal a shining badge.

“Nice. Wait, so does that means.”

Her eyes now too, shifted to the upper left. “Oh, the, parking duty is just, you know, newbie things, everyone has to do it.”

“Oh. I’m sure it will work out for you. Anyway, congratulation, I knew you would pull it off.”

“Really? Aw, thank you.”

“Nah, I’m just saying that to be polite.” He leaned back in his chair, a preemptive attempt to avoid a friendly hit from Judy. The bunny did try to go for the hit but stopped when Nick said: “But yeah, it’s nice to be wrong from times to times.”

She smiled and said. “Thanks. So, what about you? How is the fancy suit for all mammals business going? Seeing how you are still in one. Look really nice, by the way.”

Nick paused. “I gave up on it, recently.”

“What, why?”

Nick scratched the back of his head. “You know, sometimes, dreams just don’t work. Sometimes it is best to let go and do something else. Not everyone is as strong willed as you.”

An article popped up in Judy’s head. The wall of texts online that essentially told her unemployed predator is more likely to turn to crime. “Nick”

“But worry not, I have a backup, a good practical job. I’ll bounce back.”

“Phew. That’s good to hear.”

A deer teenager then put two tiny cups of coffee on their table, then left without as much as an _“Enjoy”_

Nick shrugged. “Well, at least it’s good enough for one toast.” He picked it up and said. “To the future.”

“To the future,” Judy said and let her cup touched his in a shy clank.

Both then quickly got the roasted bean juice in their systems. The taste left so much to be desired.

Judy said. “Do you have a phone number, Nick?”

“Oh-kay, that’s a little straight forward. Yes. But why?”

Judy pulled out her phone. “Nothing, it’s just, I have just moved into Zootopia, so, you know, it’s nice to have a friend in the city.”

“Sure, I’m fine with it.” He waited until she got everything set up.

Her face seemingly lit up. “I’m ready.”

“Okay, 555 021 9964, and there you go, one sly fox on speed dial.”

(Song ends)

Nick was the first to stand up. “Well, it was nice seeing you, but, I need to go.”

Judy looked out through the window. Daylight was leaving. “Me too, I gotta return this before” She reached for the back of her belt; immediately noticed something was missing. “Where is it?”

Nick looked at her. Concern drew across his face. “Something’s wrong Judy?”

“My ticket dispenser, it’s gone.”

“What?”

Her hands pulled the tips of her ears down. “Oh no! It’s my day’s work. Chief Bogo is going to kill me!”

“Woah, no need to freak out. It could not be far. We just need to go back to where we were.”

Her hands released the ears. “Aw. Sorry, for dragging you into this.”

“No no no, it’s fine, it’s what friends do.”

 

Shortly after, both were back on the street.

Nick yelled, “Found it?”

“No,” Judy said, her voice was still shaking somewhat. However, a voice in her head reminded her that she was anxious and losing focus. It got her to come up with an idea, “Okay, since it’s getting dark, let’s split up. We’re gonna cover more ground that way.”

Nick saluted her. The little gesture brought some sense of amusement to her. Nick then pointed behind him, “Yes, madam. I’ll go here, you go there. That little sucker is bound to show up.”

Just like that, Nick took his position. He did not need to search anything, for he already knew where the little machine was. From afar, Alex waved at him. Nick had a look back at Judy. She was still occupied by looking underneath each car. Nick demanded a pass with some gestures. Received the signal, Alex threw the ticket dispenser to Nick, who caught it perfectly. Nick then ran back to Judy, keeping his face as happy as he could. “Judy, great news.”

“You found it?”

“Yup, here it.” He handed it to her. “It got dropped under one of the cars over there.”

Judy turned it on. “Phew, yup, still working. Thank goodness.” She then looked up. “Oh, and, thank you, Nick.”

He shrugged. “No problem,” He thought up something and said. “So, do you want a ride home, or”

“No thank you, I have my own, provided by the ZPD. “

“Okay, suit yourself.” He then walked away. “See ya, Carrot.”

“You’re still not letting that name go aren’t you?”

“Nope. Bye.” He then walked away, not before making the last salute for the day.

Nick was back at the truck. Alex immediately told him. “Nick, remind me to never, ever doubt you. Holy crud, that was smooth.”

Nick shrugged. “Yeah, that’s just what foxes do.”

“You have no idea how big of a bullet we have just dodged. Lesson learns. From now on, I’ll avoid City Hall like the plague.” Alex then checked his phone; it was time for dinner. “So, did you have everything you need?”

“Uh huh, we can head back now.”

“Good, how about something fancy for dinner? It’s on me. Today is something to be remembered.” 

“Hum, sure.”

Alex put up a fake British accent “Then shall we depart, sir.” He then unlocked the door and got in.

Upon starting the car, Alex asked. “So, who was the bunny? I sense some history there.”

“Nothing much. Just a naïve little bunny from my childhood.”

“Uh huh. With that face, I doubt it.” Alex quickly got the car out and into the vein of Zootopia. They drove passed Judy, who gave Nick a wave. Nick did the same.

“So, Mr. Wilde, what is the plan for tomorrow?”

“Now we can finally get to work. Tomorrow, you contact the guy and get the payment done. I’ll introduce you to my friends and we will get this place built in no time.”

“Simple enough.” Alex then cleared his throat. He tried to make his voice as deep as possible. “And so, with a beacon of hope in our mind, we proceed to”

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I need to put the time I spent in that theater club into use. What are we about to do is building the thing. That is the boring, tedious and hard part. No one wants to hear that. So, I am just trying to make it more exciting with some narration.”

“That’s cute, but no. Remember, we have three months of mafia’s debt looming above our heads.”

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

Wild times with Wilde

(Song ends)

 

Chapter 4: Calm before the storm

A family of bear parked on the side of a highway. The father stepped out of the car and had a look around. He saw nothing but tall grass, artificial hills and left behind structures _._ “Are you sure that this is the right place?” He asked his wife, who reassured him that they probably had not looked hard enough. However, she, herself could not be sure of that either. It was only a rumor after all; just words passing on from one mouth to another. Words, especially those as sticky as “ice bathtub kidney thieves” or “underground amusement park for predators”, were usually proven false. The husband walked around some more, then shortly returned. He asked her opinion on returning home. She was about to say yes. However, seeing her sleeping son on the back seat with the green light on his neck, she convinced him to drive a little more.

It did not take them long before they came across a relatively new sign. On it was a simple illustration of a fox wearing what kids jokingly called, “the collar of shame” next to a red cross. The fox pointed to a small house on the right. If not for a freshly cut path, the grass would have obscured it completely; and what they could see would just be the abandoned dome behind it. The phrase “Predators only” took a significant amount of space on the sign.

Taking it as being on the right track, the husband turned the car and headed straight to the house with the word “clinic” painted on the wall. As they approached the clinic, parked cars hidden behind the wall of tall grass could be seen. The number of cars signaled a small event was held nearby, but there was no one in sight. The husband moved the car to an empty spot and parked it.

The mother woke her child up, gently told him to get out of the car. The family had a walked around the clinic. It looked like one of those model homes rather than an actual functioning medical facility. The father tapped on the wall; the sound suggested that these walls were extremely thin and cheap. With caution, the mother stepped in. She looked around. This looked like any small town clinic; completed with stretchers, bed, medicine cabinets, a certificate (framed and hung high). The only different was that the smell of antiseptics was much weaker. “Hello?” She said. 

Immediately after, a deep voice answered “Yes”. It came from behind and below the receptionist counter. Out of curiosity, she approached the counter. Her collar nearly set off, when a fennec fox jumped onto the counter. His voice suggested him to be the pinnacle of masculinity, but his diminutive proportion and the pink nurse uniform gave a different impression.  His name tag was way too small for anyone to read. Her family heard the muff yelp and immediate came to her aid, only to stand there and look in confusion at the fox.

Seeing how the little charade went on for more than three seconds, the fox said, “What? You got a problem with the outfit?”

“No, no sir. We were just passing by.” The mother said.

The father then said. “I was just wondering. Is this the place predators were talking about” He closed in for a whisper “Wild times?”

The fox said. “Do I look like a real nurse to you? Of course, you are in the right place.” The fox jumped down from the counter. “Follow me to the back.”

The group walked to the back door of the clinic. The opened the door, revealing a worn red carpet that led to the dome behind the clinic. On the outside of the door, which looked more like a warehouse to the bears, there was a shack that said “Collar check.” The family could hear voices mixed in with occasional roars of excitement coming from within the dome. The fox then led them to the shack, which was guarded by an overweight leopard in a security uniform. His nametag read “B. Clawhauser”. He greeted the family of with a smile. Something infinitely more pleasant than what his fox colleague had done.

The fox jumped on the shack’s counter and activated the cashier machine. “That would be 20 dollars per ticket.” The fox said. As soon as the father paid up, the Leopard pulled out a collar scanner and gently opened the family members’ collars. Alex had not modified the device much during the past few months. He added a new lens so that the beam could go a little further and replaced the old batteries with rechargeable ones. So far, the device had proven itself useful enough to stop there. The fox gave the bear family three plastic number tags. “Have a wonderful time.” The leopard said upon inviting them to walk through the main gate. Seeing how nervous the cub was, he then added: “Enjoy yourself, little buddy”. After the family passed through the dome’s main gate, they entered another world.

(The song Parade by Susumu Hirasawa begins to play)

Inside looked more like a fair carnival than and actual an amusement park, but no predator seemed to be bothered by that, or at least no one had filed a complaint about false advertising. The inside of the place was completely dark out. The glass part of the ceiling had been covered with black paint, giving the impressions of an indoor stadium; though some of the mid-day light could still pierce through cracks on the glass and corroded metal tiles. The shade provided by the roof made the welcoming “Wild times” lightbulbs sign stand out more. The mounted lights on the walls provided a consistent brightness for the customers of Wild times to focus and enjoy the attractions. One could see wooden cutouts of palm trees, mountains, and the likes, everywhere. Although they were not real landscape, they gave off the vibe of being some kind of nature. With the budget Nick had, some kind of nature would do.

The bear cub looked up in awe at the rollercoaster, which tracks were slithering, up and down around the park. The ride started from a high up position decorated to look like a waterfall, above it was a sign read “Roar-a-Coaster”. The attraction ended a few meter away from main the entrance. At the last few meters of the tracks, were an elaborate system of water hoses and a waterproof camera with a cutout of Nick saying “Smile”. The bear family waited patiently; they wanted to see how this ride would play out. As the train was reaching its destination, the hoses activated. They were set in a gentle, fanned out spray mode, instead of the traditional forceful single stream. This made the experience of getting water on their fur similar to friends having fun with super soakers rather than a surprise assault. The splashing water was enough to generate a feeling of suddenly crashing into a river. All the predators responded to that with an amused (and caught-off-guard) yell; the camera clicked the moment that amusement reached its peak. With unbridled excitement, the bear cub said, “Mom, I want to try that!”

That day, the cub and his family tried everything Wild times had to offer.

Underneath the starting point of “Roar-a-coaster”, was an attraction called “Catch me if you can”. Alex created this by recycling an old merry-go-round. He had it surprising cheap because the motor was beyond repair. Instead of finding a replacement, Nick suggested that Alex turned the old piece into a generator, powered by predators’ energy. With the experience provided by dozens of lawnmowers generators, the cat did just that. From the outside, the ride was a glorified circle treadmill that three predators could use in one go. With three hoops suspended by bungee cores held the predators in one spot, they just needed to run and keep the floor underneath them moving. This spun the makeshift generator hidden underneath and churned out electricity to help powered Wild Times. The energy created were transferred to a rack of industrial batteries hidden somewhere in the ground. In order to make the customer do not feel tricked also to encourage them, the amount of energy were displayed on a screen as “score”. Whoever gained the highest score in the shortest amount of time would have a free souvenir. However, some customers said they could not care less about the score. Instead, the idea of an endless chase interested them more.

In a standard amusement park, the roller coaster is the highest point of the facility. However, things were a little different in Wild times. The highest point here was a series of rope drawbridges connected to each other into a long racetrack. These bridges, like the ground below, were decorated with cutouts of tree and foliage, which gave the racetrack plenty of places for predators to take cover. With the name “Cheetah run”, it is obvious whom this attraction was made for.

“Jump and Stick” was an idea that all Wild times employees (all four of them) doubted at first, but once put in motion, only three were skeptical about it. It was essentially a trampoline laid in front of a giant crash mat wheel, which surface was covered in Velcro. When asked, Suzy, a seven years old customer described the experience as, “Instead of the stuff stick to your fur, you stick to the stuff”.  Nick painted a bull eye on the wheel, making the game essentially mammal-sized darts. To give some form of variation to the attraction, Alex installed within it a bigger version of his university project: “the Infinite wheel”. At its core, the wheel had the structure of a slightly adjusted bicycle wheel with multiple moving iron balls at different locations. As the wheel began to turn, so were the balls. Since the balls were at different locations at all times, their weights would constantly be shifting around. This along with the balls’ momentums became the force that kept the wheel turning forever. With only four employees and one president, an attraction that could run itself was welcome.

The attraction that gave the Wild Times crew the most trouble was called “Go fishing”. A predator would step on a few stones in the middle of a huge lake and waited for (fake) fish to shoot up from the water. The goal was to simply, catch as many fish as one could. This seemingly simple concept took the crew a full week to complete. Created compressed air cannons to shoot rubber fish was hard enough, but laid those cannons underneath the water and have a reloading mechanic to top it off was near impossible. If not for Nick’s constant encouragement, the crew would not have completed it. In the end, Nick was right for keeping this idea going, for it was one of the attractions that predator enjoyed the most. Even if predators were just mucking about, slapping the fish instead of catching them.

“Upstream” was a much simpler version of “Go Fishing”. Predator would only need to run on a log placed above a shallow pond. As the log turned, it triggered a system of cogs and gears that tossed plastic fish toward the predator. The challenge of the attraction came automatically with its design. The predator needed to achieve a certain speed for the fish to start flying. As they picked up speed, so were the fish, and it became harder and harder for them to juggled multiple tasks at once. Catching the fish, keep running along with the log, maintaining speed and keeping balance on a wet log; only those who could master these tasks would earn a picture of themselves on the Wall of fame and a free souvenir.

Of course, not everything in Wild times could be big and grandiose. With the shoestring budget and the tight deadline provided by Koslov, Nick had to cut some corners and created some relatively low-tech attractions. Some of these attractions were even self-sufficient and required little to no supervision.

One of these attractions was the “Scratch and Sniff”, which was a collection of tall palm tree nailed to the ground. The predators (mostly bears) would use these trees as a way to scratch their backs.

There was also the “Nocturnal Maze”, which was exactly what its name implied. It was the only attraction with no light source, except for the title sign.

There was also a carnival style strong mammal test called “Bite Me”. Instead of slamming down a hammer and ringing the bell on top, predator, big or small would bite on a mock burger made of hard rubber and wood. The bell then determined whether you have the force of the mightiest of predators or of a tini tiny house cat. Apparently, Nick’s fennec fox friend was the former.

There were a few attractions for those in the cat family as well. These included the “Ball of Yarn Pit” (again, very literal and concrete with its name) and “Laser Tag” (not the painless paintball kind but the cat chase after a laser dot kind). Because of the lack of smaller cats in the city, the top customers for these attractions were all larger cats like lions and tigers.

Wild times also had a small arcade section, filled with machines that Nick’s gangs salvaged and repaired by Alex. The most popular machines were the “So you think you can prance”, a modified version of the traditional arcade dance game. The old exploitations of “frustration become coins” and “competition become coins” were still in use in this area.

And of course, no amusement park would be completed without a souvenir shop. Being the second place with a cashier machine, it was supervised at all time by a badger with the nametag Honey. She did not want anyone or anything to bother her (nor did she cared), so let respect that leave her some space. This shop had everything you would expect, there were clocks with Nick’s sly mug on it, snow globes with miniature Wild times, key chains and the likes. On the shop, there were three signs with messages on them. The first sign read, “Keep a part of Wild times with you” written by hand, consistent with every other sign within the park. Next to it were two signs that were printed out by a computer, the letter came in a rigid, bold Bodoni font. “Just remember not to show it to the police.” and “No seriously, just don’t.”

Walking in between these attractions was Nick, president of Wild times. He was on his way to reset the park’s last attraction “Howl along”. A fancier (and shorter term) for karaoke-stage-for-wolves-and-howling-enthusiasts. The stage was in front of a few rows of recycled cushioned seats. On the sides were two speakers and two TV screens. Nick stepped on the stage, gathered all the wolves (and howling enthusiasts) attention. “All right everyone, wolf or not, it’s time.” With a tap on his phone, he deemed the light around the stage and lowered a moon model. Which was actually a disco ball covered in paper mache, paint, and industrial glue. He pressed “replay” on the DVD player, making the text “Ohhhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhh” with some night mountains background appeared on the screen.

 Nick then said. “On three. One, two, three, howl.”

The wolves (and howling enthusiasts), did what their biological mind and the screens told them too. The sound of howling was starting to rival that of the Roar-a-coaster.

He poured all of his energy into the next encouragement, “C’mon you guys can do much better than that!”

They indeed did a little better, but still, could not top the roar from afar.

He applauded then gave everyone a thumb up, “That’s was amazing. You guys should be proud of yourself.”

(Song end)

The mock clinic’s back door swung open as Alex to drag himself in. The familiar gym bag was not far behind. The lunch plastic bags in his free hand had increased in size these past few months.

“Hey, look at what the cat dragged in.” The fox commented on Alex’s torturous trek to the Collar check shack.

Alex fake laughed run in accord with his heavy breathing. “Ha, ha, ha, that one would never stop being funny.” Finally reached his goal, he laid the plastic bag on the counter. “Good day, Finnick, Ben.” He took a deep breath. “I brought lunch, as always.”

Clawhauser said. “Thank you. I was starving up in here.”

While Clawhauser was enjoying his Bug burger, Finnick said. “Kid, you need to sit down for a moment. You look like hell.”

Alex pointed, rather smugly. “That’s a compliment if I’ve ever seen one.” Alex sat on the counter and proceeded to lay flat on his back while his legs dangling on the edge. Feeling his back loosened up somewhat. “Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea,”

Finnick said while gently kicked the kid in the side of his head. “Why do you keep working for wherever place anyway? We already have Nick’s little show to worry about.”

Alex chuckled. “It’s complicated. Let’s just say I worked really hard to get that early shift job. It would be kinda wasteful to just, quit. Thanks for the concern, though. Now, would you excuse me, I gotta get back to work.” Alex then sprang up and got his feet back on the ground. He then grabbed the plastic bag with only two boxes remained.

He walked through the lake of predators in Wild times and headed for the gift shop. The early shift had and always drained so much from him, that he virtually felt no urges to be involved in Laser Tag and Ball of Yarn Pit. However, the sight of his own kind and some species of big cats enjoying those kinds of attractions always brought a smile to his face.

There was a family was five cats standing in front of the gift shop. He could see Honey gave a snow globe to a small kitten; she was five or six years old. The thing was much larger than her hand, so it was no surprise to see the globe tumbling on the ground afterward. The globe rolled and stopped at Alex’s feet. He picked up the snow globe and shook it about a little. The “snows” reminded him of the days he used to live in that mega cheap apartment in Tundra Town. Saw the girl’s image through the globe, he stopped staring at it and kneel down. He clasped on the globe with two hands and the girl instantly mimicked him. He then gently placed it on her palms. The little kitten said. “Cam on chu” with a smile that was missing one tooth. It had been awhile since he had heard his mother tongue. Thankfully, his memory was still sufficient to say ”Khong co chi” before giving the kid a pat on the head. He gave the cat family a typical smile and wave.

He walked behind the gift shop counter, leaving a box on it. Honey’s number one policy was “care for nothing” so Alex did not waste time trying to make small talks with her. With the last box in the bag, he searched for Nick, who had just climbed on the starting point of Roar-a-coaster. After Nick had finished setting up the ride, Alex gave him a light tap on the shoulder. Nick turned around. “Hey, Nick, how is everything going?” Alex asked him.

The fox shrugged, “Pretty good, like always. You.”

“Just” Alex paused a bit “dandy”. He gave Nick the same “a few seconds before punching you in the face” grin.

“Uh huh, with that face, I doubt it.”

Alex whispered under his breath. “Gosh darn foxes.” He then said. “Anyhow, I’ll take my shift now; just go take a break, sort out finance and all that jazz.”

“Are you sure you can take it? You looked really beaten down.”

“Pf, that’s just my natural state of being. I’ll be a good for nothing bum if my hands are not moving.”

“Okay, you’re now in charge.” Nick gave him a few pats on the shoulder.

“What’s up with the formality? We have this conversation every day.” Alex then handed Nick his gym back. “Can you help me put this bag to my workplace? I can’t be bothered with it today.”

“Sure, no problem.” Nick took the gym bag and headed to a small box-like room in a corner of Wild times.

Alex then instantly assumed control. His job only needed him to repeat the same job as Nick. Open this gate, pull this lever, turn this knob, trigger this, replace that, reload this, simple tasks. The only different was that his levels of enthusiasm and energy were much lower than Nick. However, as long as the attractions were functioning and the lines were moving, Alex was good enough. “Thank you and please enjoy the ride,” Alex repeated the same line (with some various for obvious purposes) throughout the rest of the afternoon. Sometimes, his work was shaken up a bit when one of the machines having issues. However, he and everyone else wished instances like that to happen as scarcely as possible.

Despite the job being tedious, boring and did not feel like that world changing, the happy faces he and the gang (as Nick put it) received, made it all worthwhile. When closing time was coming, Alex suddenly changed his greeting line into “Oh, Master Koslov, What, a surprise.”

Koslov loomed shadow over him. “The feeling is mutual, Alexander. I never knew that you were interested in the entertainment business.”

“Well, you know, gotta put food on any available surface somehow. This guy was hiring anybody so why not?” Alex looked around for a way to escape. “What brings you here sir? Our president told us that he had taken care of all the payment and debts a few months ago.” Alex then turned to the left. A quick way to escape Koslov’s judging eyes, also an attempted to tell the line behind Koslov to wait for one cycle. The self-made rollercoaster could only hold one Mr. Big. However, Alex realized the Koslov was the only customer in line.

Koslov said, with his hand on his chest. “He is not wrong and that is not why I am here. I have heard that this place is an amusement for all predators. Am I somehow, not welcome here?”

Alex’s spine stiffened. “No sir, absolutely not!” Noticed how loud that answer was, Alex lowered his tone. “Sorry, sir, it’s just, a, a,” his eyes started shifting “quite a sight, to, to see someone of your stature, I mean status visit a place like ours.”

Koslov put his paw on Alex’s shoulder. Though that was a gentle pat for Koslov, the force on Alex's shoulder made him bit down, hard. “Son, you need to calm down. I might be Mr. Big to you, but outside, I’m just like any old predators. No need to be so alarmed. I’m just here to relax, like anyone else.”

“Yes, sir, I’ll get the rollercoaster ready in a minute.”

Alex opened the gate, allowed Koslov to step in the cart. He then snapped the seatbelt as quick as he could and escaped the cart before Koslov could say “Thank you, Alexander.” Koslov’s accent was still as thick as a tank shell, but Alex could feel it soften up a little.

Dumbstruck by his words, Alex said “Yui welcome, sir.” through an awkward smile.

The bear then popped a few knuckles and said. “All right, let’s see how “wild” your little park can be.”

Alex would be lying if he said he did not feel some sense of satisfaction upon clutching that lever. “Let’s find out, sir.” With a genuine smile, he pulled the lever.

Koslov’s “enthusiasm” was so loud that the remaining customers decided to visit Wild times on another day. With the distinctive lack of customers, the gang gathered around the number one (and only) source of sound in the place.

Seeing a humongous polar bear with his hands in the air while yelling at the top of his lung, Clawhauser commented. “Don’t know if I should find that disturbing or adorable.”

Nick approached them and asked. “Eh, can anyone tell me why is Koslov riding the Roar-a-Coaster?”

“He’s a paying customer, I know that much,” Finnick answered.

Clawhauser, could not let the question unanswered, said, “Guys, do you think it’s disturbing or adorable?”

Honey kept her stoic expression and said, “Let’s vote on that.” She then followed. “Adorable” only the Leopard raised his hand. “Disturbing” and the latter won 3 to 1. “Motion carries. And like all governments, that changes nothing.”

With Koslov being the last customer to return home satisfied, everyone breathed a sigh of relieved and closed up the main gate of Wild times. Usually, with any Friday night, they all purchase a respectable amount of alcohol (enough to have the buzz going and a tolerable hangover the next day) and a two soda bottles for Alex. That night, however, they decided to buy a little more. Maybe it was because of Koslov or maybe because they had been keeping Wild Times running for so long. Either way, one of them is not going to work tomorrow. They gather around Nick’s old worktable and start occupied its surface with beverages. As Nick was about to make the first toast, he received a call. After a quick look at the screen, he said, “You guys go on ahead. I need to take this one.” He then headed for his office upstairs, which was originally the control room of the factory.

The remained mammals did not make the toast. What was the point of doing so, if they were one short? Instead, they drank individually. Alex popped a bottle of soda and drank half of it. He let out a satisfied “Ahhh” when the mild burning sensation hit his throat.

Finnick, who had finished a bottle of beer on his own, said: “C’mon kid, there are times in your life when you need to mammal the hell up and get some booze in your system.”

“Finnick, I have told you hundreds of times, cats have very low tolerance for alcohol.”

Honey stepped in, putting some peer pressure on him. Usually, when Nick was around, he would get the kid out of this. _Might as well have fun with it_ , she thought. With a stern face, she said. “That’s a load of hogwash. You know who say that a lot-Politicians. Do you know why? Because drunks are the most honest of animals. What do you have to hide, Alex?”

With a face that screamed: “I’ll show you” and pure grit, he grabbed a beer bottle. Juggling eye contacts between Honey and Finick, he popped the bottle open, letting the foam erupt. Alex shut his eyes tight, bit down on the lip of the bottle and quite literally made the bottom go up. He started drinking down the cold, heavy liquid as fast as he could. At the half waypoint, his gag reflex kicked in, but he kept on going until there was nothing left in the bottle. He yanked the empty bottle out and started coughing. The back of his throat was now truly on fire, he could felt it stinging and swelling up.

Finnick slapped Alex in the back. “There we go. That’s wasn’t so hard isn’t it?”

Alex nodded and picked up another bottle of beer and repeated the process. Just like that, he had downed another bottle.

“Woah, slow down there little buddy, you’re going to”

“Shush, Clawhauser, he’s just proving himself. C’mon, don’t be shy. Let’s see what you are made of.”

Alex took that as a dare and gladly accepted it. He struggled a bit with this bottle; it took him much longer to finish it. Alex heart rate was telling him to stop, but his numbing mind, Finnick, and Honey was saying otherwise. Soon, another bottle was done, then another. For a moment, the world around Alex turned to this static comic of black and white, as if the alcohol had washed away all the colors. Without warning, he fell from the chair and laid flat on the ground.

Clawhauser said. “Eh, is he, supposes to do that?”

Honey said before getting back to her drink. “Heh, maybe he was telling the truth after all.”

Clawhauser said, clearly concerned, “Should we get him to a hospital?”

Honey said, “Well, Nick is the doctor here. He’ll check on the kid later. How about nurse Finnick, what are your thoughts?”

Finnick jumped down and checked on Alex’s vitals. He was still breathing normally. It was a typical case of drinking too quick and too many; Finnick knew about that all too well. “Follow my diagnosis, the kid will wake up, with some actual hair on his chest. It looks like he is not working tomorrow.”

Nick stepped in his office. He closed the door to shut out the noise from the party below. However, he forgot to lock the door once again (a terrible habit that Alex claimed to be regrettable at some point in one’s life). Nick had missed the first call, but soon, another one came. He swiped to answer. He said in his traditional tone. “Heyyy, Carrot, how are you doing?” He waited for a reply, but what he got was strange watery sound. “Eh, Judy, are you crying?”

It took a while for her to respond. “No, hic, I’m, just, freaking out right now, hic.”

“Okay, that’s definitely worse.” Nick locked the door of his office. “Tell me, what happens?”

Judy suddenly screamed, “NO YOU TWO SHUT UP!”. The bunny’s fury rattled Nick’s eardrum.

After the ringing sound in his ear had subsided, he asked, “Eh, who was that?”

“My neighbors.”

“Ohhhhhhkay, how about we get to the core of the problem before too many animals get involved in this?” He took a seat behind his desk and asked, “So, again, what’s the matter?”

“Nick, I don’t know. Just everything.”

He winced, “Um, I know it’s a bit much to ask, but can you be specific?”

“It’s just so. Everything is just so hard. I keep telling myself to stay strong, hic, and everything is going to be okay. Baby steps, you know. Climb that ladder. But it just doesn't work. I have been working as a meter maid for over six months. Six months Nick! Six months and I am at square one. That and everyone hates me.”

“Oh c’mon Carrot, it’s can’t be that bad. I don’t hate you.”

There was a long pause, mixed in with some sobbing. “Thanks, Nick. What I meant is all the mammals in the force hate me, and chef Bogo just despises me.  Anyone who got a ticket detests me and, hic, some even threaten me. Your friend’s reaction was tame compared to some of them and they were preys. It has been six months and nothing had fundamentally changed. Same streets, same angry reactions in and outside headquarter.”

“Wait, inside the force? Don’t they have like, HR department for that? You can sue them.”

“No, it’s not that kind of hate Nick. They just either turn a blind eye to me or give me that “look”, no one bother talking or listen to me. As if, I don’t exist to them. As if I’m just a piece of furniture that was not supposed to be there.”

“Judy, maybe”

“I can deal with skeptics, heck, even my parent are skeptics. I can get, through, just , FINE!!! But, but, I have not done anything, but sticking tickets to mammals’ cars and, just make their day a little worse. That’s all I have done during the past six months.” Her voice was slowly drowned back in tears. “My parents said they were coming over next week.” She took short gasps for air. “I can’t tell them that their little daughter, who used their hard-earned money to go a police academy, is a meter maid, lives in a rundown apartment with neighbors constantly screaming at her. I can’t, Nick. I can’t tell them that the dream I have been working so hard toward, hic, is actually worse than being a carrot farmer.” Nick could hear some slamming sound. Something told him that was not the neighbor banging on a table. “I should have just quit when I was ahead”

Nick stepped on the ice, despite knowing how thin it was, “Sorry, but I got to stop you right there.” Nick gave her a few seconds, just to confirm that she was listening to him. “It’s okay, Judy. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not, Nick. I’m just, I’m falling apart. I can’t keep this up.”

“No, I understand, I’m not going to tell you to hold on to your dream and sing a pop song about it. You are talking to a guy that had given up on him and his dad’s dream. But, I can see you are, getting, erm, what is the terms? Emotional and exhausted.  I feel you, it’s hard, yes.  But, it would be much harder if you are tired and got all worked up. Freaking out would only make matter worse. Now, breathe.”

Nick can hear those short breaths mixed in with “Okay. Okay.”

“So, before you decide to give up on your dream or doing anything else, have a rest. And NO, not a quick nap or anything, have an ACTUAL rest. Sleep through for once, call a sick day, I’m sure the world is not going to blow up without a few parking tickets. Maybe when your body is strong and your mind is clear, you will be able to think it through.”

“I don’t know, Nick, I can’t do it on my own. I have tried similar things. I’ll just fall back to this state again.”

“I see, so,” He opened up a notebook on his desk. “how about, I’ll take you out to dinner tomorrow?”

There was another long pause. “You mean, like a date?”

“Woah, woah, woah, gotta slow down there, Carrot. No, it’s more like a counseling session. Instead of with an expensive old guy taking notes on you and your relationship with your mother, you have a friend listening to you and help you figure things out. I can’t do that on the phone right now and well, with you all soaked in tears like this. So, what do you say?”

“I think, hic, it’s a great idea. I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say it, just rest, okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“In that case, I will see you, tomorrow. Are you still sobbing?” He sighed, “Who is the cry baby now? Anyhow, bye.”

“Goodbye, Nick and thanks again.”

 

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

**Wild times with Wilde**

(Song ends)

 

**Chapter 5: The perfect storm**

It was 9 am, 14thJune. To Judy, the day started out just like any other day. She woke up from her creaking bed and did a few stretches. Something in her back always made a snapping sound. The muscles on her back refused to give her a break. They still tightened themselves and injected soreness all over. Still, she felt refreshed, great even. The day was long ahead, and for once, she did not have to worry about anything, at least not yet. She looked at the clock on her little desk. She had been sleeping for 8 hours and 30 minutes straight. It was something happened only on Sundays.

As usual, she had some plain bread with peanut butter for breakfast.  She needed something to balance out all the sugar in the carrots that she consumed each day. She quickly filled up her stomach and get dressed. Maybe a casual walk would make her feel even better. After a few minutes, she left her apartment. It was hot out that day. The forecast on her phone told her that it would stay that way for the rest of the weekend. This was a perfect weather for an outing.

She wandered around Zootopia, regaining some of those awestruck moments when she first set foot in this place. Everything was so bright and colorful. Everyone was constantly on the move and so lively. She kept on walking forward, then once in every while took a left or a right turn. At this point, she was just planning on waste time until lunch and waste some more until nighttime. She traveled to an entirely new part of town, one filled with alleyways and shabby apartments. Something caught her attention. A group of six predators was gathering near an alleyway. All looked and dressed like up like any high schoolers on the weekend. Normally, she would not have noticed this sort of thing, because “a second lost would be a ticket lost”. However, she grew curious and started to follow along the group as they headed for a nearby train station. All were laughing and joking the whole way.

Somehow, something in Hopps’s mind interpreted a group of predators wanted to spend their Saturday having fun as something alarming. Maybe it was because once every while, one of those predators stopped and had a look around (their eyes were hiding something); maybe it was something her colleagues, or rather “real cops” were talking about; maybe, she just perceived a group of predators as something worth checking.

However, the moment they stepped on the highway and got out of the city, she knew something was up. Judy hid behind the field of tall grass a few minutes before the predators looked back one last time. They pierced their gaze to the end of the highway, making sure that there was no car in sight. Once confirmed that the road was clear, they all shouted “Wooooooooo” and started running at full speed. Noticed the change in sound, Judy began to run as well.

Her ears and swift feet allowed her to catch up at parallel speed and direction. The sound under the predators’ feet changed. They stopped. Had they discovered her? No, they just made a turn. Judy took a step back, avoided bumping into them. They were still joking, something about punching all the fish.

Judy waited for a moment before advancing. Once she did, a clearing and the sign with the fox in the collar of shame were in her view.   _“A clinic? For predators only?”_ Her mind then tried to piece all that together. Maybe these predators were just trying to get to this clinic, after all. However, that scenario was shot down immediately when the thought _“Who would visit a clinic so far out of town with that kind of attitude?_ ” came. She had a closer look at the sign, something about those drawings and handwritings seem oddly familiar.

She turned and went along the trail of cut grass. Soon, she stumbled upon 23 cars, all of which neatly parked around this unnamed “clinic”. She quickly ran to the side of the clinic, kept her posture low to evade the view from the window entirely. Her hands then had a feel at the wall, _“This doesn’t seem to be built to code”_ , she thought. With her ear pressed against the wall, she traced the mumbling sound from within. The sound made all the way to the back of the clinic. Reached the edge of the wall, she stopped and observed. The first thing she saw baffled her. It was Clawhauser unlocking the collar for one of the young predators. He was giving them that traditional smile and greetings. _“How?”_ The thought sparked in her head. Instinct then told her to jump in the tall grass on the side. The employees in charge of Collar check would have seen her if they had just turned to the left.

Slowly, yet steadily, she approached the giant hangar behind the mock clinic. She got to the wall of the hangar and found a line of climbing ladders nailed tight to the wall. Her mind was about to go nut at how this had violated so many safety procedures. However, no violation could top seeing how the T.A.M.E shock collars had been unlocked like magnetic tags from the supermarket. She no longer cared what was wrong anymore. She wanted some answers. Judy grabbed on the first ladder, the thing immediately creaked in protest. It was then she caught a message scribbled on the rusted wall. “For the love of everything holy, Ben, don’t climb this!” She did not know who this Ben was, but she hoped that he was not a rabbit. She gradually got herself on the roof; the near midday heat was not too bad up there.

She started walking around the roof, wondered why every window was covered in black this thick black coat of paint. Slight vibration happened under her feet, punctuated by the scream of excitement and howling. She approached one of the blackened windows and had a peek through a crack. She was confused for a moment as if she had looked into one of those expensive dollhouses on TV. This dollhouse appeared to be “Wild Times” written in reverse. Instead of a depiction of a castle or a mansion that no girl could afford, this dollhouse simulated a fair of some sort. She could now see the group of predators from before; they were getting in line for the Go fishing attraction. All the actions going on made her completely forget that none of these predators had their collars on. Soon, she caught on. _“Of course, that’s what the Collar check for.”_ She thought.

However, what was not so obvious to her was seeing Nick among the crowd. She rubbed her eyes, thinking that would somehow make his image change to another fox. That did not work. She squinted her eyes and had a better look at what he was doing. The idea of Nick being one of the customers was immediately shattered when he pulled the lever of the Roar-a-coaster. She turned away from the glass and lay on the roof; her hand covered her eyes. After a second or two, she pulled out her phone and had a look at it. The lighting was giving her a hard time to tap on the call function. A thought ran through her head, but before she could double check on that idea, she tapped Nick’s number.

Nick stopped what he was doing and pulled out his phone. Usually, no one would call him at this hour, so it might be important. The screen flashed the name Carrot. Seeing so made him a little concern. _“Did she decide to cancel the whole thing? Or did something go wrong again?”_ He then ran toward Clawhauser’s post, saying, “Hey, Clawhauser, can you fill my spot for a moment? I have an emergency call.”

“Oh, sure. No Problem, Nick.” The leopard saluted him.

As Nick sprinted toward his office, Finnick told Clawhauser. “I bet ya 50 bucks that’s the girl on the line.”

“Who do you think is the lucky or unlucky Vixen?”

“The kid said she’s no Vixen, I know that much. Anyway, I think you should take his post. The lines are getting long.”

Nick quickly entered his office and closed the door. Once again, old habits die hard. He forgot to lock it. He turned to the window that watched over the park and answered his phone. Right at that moment, his office door opened. His Wild-Times’-president-energy oozed through the line.  “Hey, good morning, Carrot. How are you feeling, today? Any better?”

“Kinda, there is still something that bothers me. I can’t shake it off for some reason.”

Nick chuckled, “Well, I can’t help you with that. I’m no psychiatrist, but I can lend you some money to get a good one.”

“No please, I can take care of myself.”

“Suit yourself. So, what’s the occasion? You’re not canceling the dinner, are you? I have already booked the place.”

“No. I was just wandering around. I don’t know what to do, so I decided to bother you a little. Is this a bad time?”

He looked out at the park, seeing how Clawhauser was doing a bang up job. “Ehhhh, I’m kinda busy right now, so, find your own answer in that.”

She paused. “Sorry about that. Are you enjoying your work?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, it is not as glamorous as being a meter maid, but it’s good enough. It’s a little loud, though.”

“I see” she took a deep breath then exhaled “then I should let you get back to it. See you tonight, then.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7 near your place. See you around, Carrot.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Not in a million years. Bye.” He hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

Nick turned around and faced his uninvited guest. The wolf in trench coat gave Nick no chance to utter a “Who are you?” He shot a syringe dart into Nick’s right arm. The pain was no worse than a bite from a fire ant, but the blue liquid in the dart made parts of Nick’s brain fired up on all cylinders. Nick’s heart beat faster, making the chemical course through his veins easier. His neck and shoulder muscle tensed up. The fox’s chest tightened and caused pain. His vision began to get hazy. However, unlike the traditional kind of hazy, where everything turned black, everything turned red for him. The wolf calmly removed the dart on Nick’s arm and headed for the door. Nick thought was overtaken by something. He completely forgot about the task of keeping the park running or dinner with Judy. In his mind were screaming. “BITE AND CHEW.” The wolf quickly exited instances before Nick got on all four.

Only after the wolf had stepped down from the stair and reentered the crowd, did Judy return to observing the park. A series of statements ran through her mind.

_“Maybe he has a good explanation.”_

_“At least all the predators are contained.”_

_“I mean, it’s not like anyone got hurt from this.”_

_“To be fair, some of the rides look kinda fun.”_

_“I wouldn’t mind trying one of those.”_

_“Maybe I could blackmail Nick into it.”_

_“What are you saying, Jud? That’s not being an officer is about.”_

_“Would you just face the music already? You are not a real officer.  You’re a meter maid. If they don’t take you seriously, why should you? Have some fun for once.”_

_“No, I can’t just do that. What’d happen if”_

A floodgate of distressed screams broke her thoughts. She saw how the predators where sprinted toward the exit like a colony of ants whose colony had just been stepped on. She looked at the opposite direction. What she saw made her cover her mouth. Nick was on all four; his claws stuck out like switch knives. His olives sized pupils were aiming at his prey. He jumped then started swiping his claws left and right, ferociously attacking the badger in charge of the gift shop. The only thing that prevented her from being torn apart was a small wooden door ripped straight from the shop. The badger was using it as a shield, a great strategy, for the first few hits. As more claw marks began to show up on the wooden surface, the shield became less and less effective. Fortunately, a rock flew to the side of Nick’s head. The sharp sudden pain distracted Nick from Honey, giving her the perfect window to run away. The sight made Judy’s breaths turn fast and shallow. She touched the side of her cheek where the three scars resided. They began to sting again.

Down at the park, right after the rock was thrown. Finnick yelled at the top of his lung. “Hey, Jackass. Over here.” He waved his tiny arms, hogging all Nick’s attention to himself. Nick snarled at him. The fox crouched down on all four. Finnick knew all too well what Nick was about to do. He just muttered to himself. “This is a horrible idea.” Nick lunged at him. Finnick quickly back stepped, gained some distance away from Nick. As Nick was about to do a consecutive attack, a flashing red dot moved from Nick’s forehead to his right eye. The intense light made the fox recoil and wince. The red laser dot did not let up, as Nick opened his eyes, it continued the assault on them. That caused the fox to bash his head to the ground as if that somehow would rub away the blinding red in his eye.

“What is happening to him?” Clawhauser said as he clutched tight to the Laser tag gun, which was just a hairdryer with a laser pointer attached. The leopard could feel the handle of the gun started to get slippery.

Finnick said while backing away alongside Clawhauser. “I don’t know, but I ain't sticking around to find out.” Finnick turned around, yelled. “Everybody get out. We are experiencing technical difficulties.” That would not be needed for the park was nearly empty when he said that. Seeing how Nick was still rolling on the ground, trying to recover from the light assault, Finnick and Clawhauser immediately bolted out of the park. Just as they exited the gate, Honey’s hands were already on the handle. The three employees of Wild times closed the main gate; contained Nick inside.

From above, upon seeing the influx of predators running toward the parked cars, Judy muttered to herself, “No, no, no, you are not supposed to do that.” Judy looked away from the window crack. With her breathing under control, she dialed the ZPD.

After some time

It was awfully quiet within Alex’s little quarter, but not for long. He opened his eyes and stared into the white light mounted on the ceiling. His head may be in a blender loaded with razor blades, but his urge to “get to work” forced him to stand up. His vision still refused to cooperate. He frantically searched for the chair in front his computers desks and sat down. Alex had a look at his main phone. “Crud, it’s 11:30 already? Well, that’s what days off are for.” He tapped on his phone, making a phone call. Alex opened his mouth halfway, changed his voice a little. “Hello, Mr. Douglas, yeah, it’s me, Mark Lago. I’m calling to, yes, I am terribly sorry. I was, okay, let’s be honest here, I had an unexpected party yesterday, and, well this is embarrassing, but, that’s why I couldn’t go to work today.” He opened one of his drawers and took out a pill bottle. He consumed one pill while the animal on the other line spent time reminiscing about what it was like to be young. “Oh, thank you for that sir.” The pill intensified a headache on the back of his head for a second then completely eradicated the pain. “Was there any trouble during my absence? No? Oh, good, that’s a relief. Well, that is all sir.  I wish you a good day, and again, terribly sorry. I’ll write my report and sent it to you.” He hung up.

It was then Alex noticed how quiet everything around him was. 11 am, especially on the weekend was the time when the park became the most crowded. However, that day, it was more silent than a mouse’s funeral. As soon as he could walk straight again, he unlocked the door and stepped out. All the lights were on, that meant the park was open, but the main gate was not. The lack of customers was rather odd. Alex heard something from the distance. It was Nick, sharpening his claws on one of the palm trees. “Eh, hello? Nick!” The sound pulled Nick away from the task. He turned around and got back on all four. With him still somewhat hungover, Alex did not know how to respond to that but, “Why are you on all four? Where the hell is everybody?” Nick gradually approached him. Alex started to see and hear those claws leaving imprints on the concrete floor. Alex took a few steps back, slowly. “What in the flying hell was this about?” sweat started dripping from his back. Nick locked his vision on the confused cat. With no warning, he charged forward. Alex’s fight or flight function cranked to its maximum efficiency. Adrenaline instantly fueled his muscles. The cat dropped on all four and bolted toward his “little box”. Nick pounced forward, Alex made a sharp turn, narrowly evaded a strike. Once Alex had swiftly got back inside his quarter, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He then took cover beside the door.

Alex screamed out while feeling the fist within his chest tried to punch its way out. “Nick, are you nuts?” Nick responded with a growl and started slamming against the door, dented it in just one hit. Alex let a schoolgirl yelp escaped. “Eek, okay, you got me, very funny. A-class prank on the poor foreigner. But this is starting to scare the living crap out of me.” Alex saw his trusty gym bag lying nearby; he reached and grabbed it. Another slam occurred. This time, it busted one of the hinges open. He quickly retreated to the corner. As Nick’s incoherent growling continued, Alex unzipped the bag and took out his makeshift shock baton. The two Taser guns from before were now strapped to the area above the bat’s handle. The wires and probes taken from the guns were connected to copper wires that wrapped around the middle section to the tip of the bat. With two hands held tight to the handle and his back pinned to the wall, Alex shouted. “Nick, listen, let’s talk about this, like civilized beings.” He took a deep breath. “What the hell is up with you?” The slamming once again did not let up. “You got to stop this Nick, or I have to use force. I know fencing. I’m gonna parry and riposte the hell out of you.” Alex twisted a little nub at the bottom of the bat. White electricity sparks danced wildly on the copper. Nick popped the door right out of its hinges. Forward momentum pushed the fox, along with the door, onto the floor in a loud bang. With a few precious milliseconds, Alex thrust the weapon forward. The tip touched Nick’s side and immediately stiffened the fox’s muscles. Nick’s jaws shut tight prevented him from uttering a sound. As soon as he could see the tail hair standing up, Alex disconnected the tip from Nick’s body.

Alex noticed how fast his heart was beating and he, himself was breathing. He tried to slow it down with breathing more from the chest; those self-help books the old mayor gave him were finally put into use. Alex held tight to the bat and had a look at Nick. Nick had lied there motionless for quite some time. “Huh? I guess I don’t need to read that book after all.” He dropped the bat and sat down, his hands grabbed to his temples. “Okay, okay, let all calm down and think this through. “ He started to retrace his memories. “Maybe he ate something weird and went nut. Yeah, totally logical explanation. Nah, who am I kidding, that’s not it.” He had a thought. “Okay, come to think about it, this is not too bad. He probably will wake up, and get over this, like a bad hangover. I’ll give him some fancy soup at that Italian place as an apology for tasing him. It was self-defense, yeah, he can’t hold that against me. We all then get back to work. Yeah, it’s not like someone would call the police.”

Like a punchline to a cruel joke came the sound of a police siren. Alex slapped himself in the forehead. “Spectacular Alex, you jinxed it.” He frantically looked around his quarter. “Crap, crap, crap, what to do, what to do?” He snapped his fingers. “The safe, priority number one.” He quickly approached the most valuable item in his room and start twisting the passcode into it. He opened it and took out a single gym bag. The gym bag had a tag that read, “In case I can no longer work and everything goes to hell.” He opened it, revealing wads of cash inside. He gathered all the smaller gadgets on the workbenches, included the fully restored flip phone from before and shoved it in the second gym bag. He unplugged his two laptops and put them in it as well. He took down all the pictures tacked on the wall. There were only four of them. One photo captured him during his childhood and seven other cats, all white fur, standing on a boat and pointing at a huge tuna hung on a hook. Young Alex looked rather happy in that. The next one was a picture of a teenage Alex in a hospital, he held a thumb up with no smile, beside him was an x-ray of a cat with a chunk of his tail missing. The next one was he in a graduation gown, holding two certificates of the sort. Standing next to him was a pig with white hair. The last one was he with the Wild Times’s crew, taken moment after the park’s completion. He folded them all and shoved them into his backpack. When everything was fully packed up, he put on the backpack and hung the two gym bags on his shoulder. “ _The weight of the load had not dropped at all”_ , he thought.

Alex reached down under his bed and pulled out a gasoline tank that read, “Evident destroyer.” He poured the liquid on the computers, but stopped halfway; he remembered Nick was still lying on the broken door nearby. “Damn it! Almost forgot.” He put the tank back on the floor. “Bah, they are bound to find out sooner or later.” He walked to the left most corner of his room. With a swift kick, he opened a previously cut exit. “Don’t worry Nick. I’ll come back for you.” He said before crawling out through the square hole. He ran a quickly as a cat carrying three bah through a field of tall grass could. He muttered to himself the whole way. “My god, how can this happen. This thing was supposed to be like one of those feel-good movies. A big wig comes; try to shut us down; we do a quick montage; liar, in this case: me revealed; everyone get mad; I say a bunch of hippy bull crap; we hug, make peace; we do something outrageous; save the park; reform the bad guys; everyone sings and lives happy ever after. Why can’t we have that?” He slapped himself in the face. “Now is not the time Alex. Remember, always be one step ahead.” He paused. “Yeah, one step ahead.”

Nick finally came to. The faint smell of gasoline had woken him up. He had this strange burning pain at his side. He touched it, no wounds or burn mark was there. He tried to get up; now noticed how he had been lying on Alex’s quarter door. He did not recall what had happened, but the ringing sound in his ears and the dents told him that he had slammed his head on the door, repeatedly. Nick got up and saw the open safe along with the exposed exit. “What happened?” He whispered before dragging his body back to Wild times. Something was off; Nick expected to see Finnick, Honey, or Clawhauser to be there, instead of ZPD officers pointing their tranquilizers at him. A water buffalo commanded him “Put your hands in the air”.

(The song I hate to tell you by Yuk Cheung Chun, begins to play)

Later, Nick was led to a police car outside of the mock clinic. Both of his hand were cuffed and put behind him. “No you don’t understand, this is not what its looks like. Predators without,urgmrgm.” A sheep quickly muzzled him and pinned him against the clinic’s wall. Nick could feel his shoulder joint starting to come loose from that. He was then dragged and pushed around. A few news reporters had ambushed the police car that Nick was heading too. The camera flashes, capturing the precious moment. The quick bursts of white light made him winced and shook his head in protest. Judy could only watch, as her colleagues got Nick into the car and shut the door. Nick, once in the car, could only see Wild times being barricaded and wrapped with police tapes. Judy was looking back at him. Something about that blank expression made his spine freeze over.

The water buffalo with the tag Bogo approached Judy. “Who would have thought? Just when everyone thought everything was under control, things like this runs amok. Excellent work, Hopps. Because of you, we managed to contain a possible threat. The force had managed to capture all the escaped predators.” He had a look at the turned off Wild times sign. “Well, let’s hope that ought to do it. Anyhow, congratulations. Look like you have earned yourself a promotion. Lose the parking duty outfit. And if the press ever asks for an interview, tell them that you are a Lieutenant. That’s an order.”

Judy looked up at him, surprised and confused. She had been waiting for a promotion the past few months, but she did not expect to receive it like this. Something about it felt wrong. However, her training convinced her that orders are above all feelings, naturally, she responded with “Sir, yes sir” and a salute.

(Song ends)

A week later, in a random restaurant, located somewhere in the first district.

“Congratulations, Judy.” Her parents along with a dozen of her brother and sister said in unison. This small part of her family had taken six tables from this restaurant, and in charge of making most of the noise. Her father, sitting beside her, said. “We are so gosh darn proud.”

Soon followed by her mother, “Can’t say that I didn’t have my doubt, but, you pulled, though. And that alone is amazing.”

“A lieutenant in six months, you are on the up and up, Jude.” He gave her a soft, encourage punch.

Judy put up a smile. “Yeah, thanks, guys.”

While a dozen of her brothers and sisters were chatting and eating along with her parent, Judy’s mind began to wander off to earlier that day.

“Good morning, Lieutenant Hopps.”  A rabbit prison staff greeted her. He had just finished delivered breakfast to all the inmates in cellblock D. Among those inmates was Nick. She calmly strolled through the medium sized predator' cells; all the prisoners looked at her with fire in their eyes. She turned to Nick’s cell. They had taken his suit and replaced with the standard blue prison uniform. Nick just turned his back to her. His face stared dead at the collection of newspaper articles duct taped to the wall. The prison staff had brought all these newspaper to him. These newspapers were free anyway, so, there was no harm in giving prisoners some insights of the world outside. Nick’s pieces of the newspaper had headlines written in bold fonts, such as “Predators on the loose”; “Another predator went savage, 5 were injured.”; “Biological or Intentional?”; “Protest turned riot”. Nick had scribbled red circles on some articles. These were “Scientist hypothesized the danger of malfunctioning collars.” In that article, Nick circled the quote “All the predators that went savage have faulty collars”. There was another article featuring mayor Bellwether.  Her quotes were circled all over. “Mayor Bellwether: It breaks my heart to say this, but please, for your own safety and everyone else’s safety, have a collar checkup.”; “We are trying our best to figure out the cause.”; “It is best not to fuel the chaos with all these unnecessary conflicts.” At the center of all the articles was the article published the morning after Nick’s arrest. The page featured the image of him, all muzzled up, but his teeth were showing. The picture caught the perfect moment when he appeared the most threatening.

Judy said while maintained the same blank expression. “Good morning, Nick.”

Nick said, completely drained of all his energy. “Why are you here? What else could you take from me?”

She put her finger on her badge. “Take from you? What you did was against the law, Nick. As an officer, I have to enforce them. Don’t let us have this conversation again.”

Nick sighed. “Fine, again why are you here?”

“I’m here to help you, Nick. I have a talk with chief Bogo. I can reduce your sentence, as long as you answer a few questions.”

“Help huh? Fire away, Lieutenant.”

“Your associate, Bach Mieu, we need info on him.”

“You mean Alex?” He looked up. “He helped me create the park, fixed machine and brought food to me from times to times. That’s all I know.”

She pointed her finger downward. “Nick, I’m serious, mammals out there are being hurt because of him.”

“How did you come up with that conclusion? I read the news, everything seems inconclusive so far.”

“Then how else did that happen? This whole thing started right after his escape.”

“I’ve told you, I don’t know. I don’t know what makes predators or me salvage. But I’m sure as hell it was not the collar turning off. A wolf invaded my office drugged me. That’s all I know. The kid and I bear no part in the attacks.”

“You don’t have to cover up for him, Nick. He is a dangerous criminal. I’m just trying to help you here. You got to cooperate.”

“Dangerous criminal? Do you know this kid, like at all? He is dork, a constant nervous wreck and has a weird relationship with theater. Does any of that scream a dangerous criminal to you?”

She crossed her arms. “Knowing someone personally is irrelevant to this, Nick. Their past actions determine who they are, the records, the profiles, the database. The facts, those are what is real. Personal connections just make it harder for you to see who they truly are. They just make you appear vulnerable, weak and, and exploitable to them.” She looked down for a brief moment but resumed her stern expression right after. “So, you refuse to give any information.”

“Do I need to answer that? No.”

“I should have known better. Talking to you is a waste of time. Good day, Nick.” She then left.

“Goodbye, Lieutenant Hopps.”

Her mind then drifted back to a meeting happened the day before.

Chief Bogo was at his usual position in front of a city map. That day, photos of various predators and documents were tacked on the map. At the center of all, that was, an old picture of Alex when the fur under his eyes was still full. The buffalo cleared his throat and said. “Our priority for today would be the same as yesterday, stop all the savage attacks.” He then handled a stack of record to a hippo, who then distributed them to the officers. “However, there has been some new development. We have recovered data from the computers found at the crime scene.” Bogo pointed at the picture of Alex. “We identified the suspect to be 20 years old, Bach Mieu. He had ten other aliases, but let us sticks with that.”

An elephant said. “Bach Mieu, isn’t that Swinton’s pet?”

A sheep then responded. “Yeah, that’s him. I thought he returned to that backwater island of his ages ago.”

A zebra said. “I always thought he offed himself sometimes ago. Don’t give me that look, it’s a possibility.”

The cheif slammed his fist on the map. “Quiet. Regardless of who he was, that’s not what important. He is now our number one suspect. We stopped his little joy ride, so he decided to give us all a hard time. The attacks started almost one day after his escape. Here is what I take from that, he knows how to unlock collars. As far as we know, predators without functioning collars always go salvage. Simple solution, we capture this cat, the attacks would stop, or at least reduced.” There were whispering among the officers; Judy, on the other hand, was reading the profile given to her. Chief Bogo continued. “If anyone of you is intimidated by his two master degrees, here is an assuring piece of news. The computer revealed that the only hacks that he had done were simple credit frauds. Any two-bit hacker could do that. He didn’t even have the guts to take more than 50 bucks in one account at once, so no worries. He is not going to bring down the force’s computer system with a click of a button.” He then continued while walking in between the rows of desks. “That doesn’t mean he is not a threat.  Remember, the only way to stop the attacks is stopping him. So, learn that face. He is a cat in Zootopia. There are like 200 or less in this city, so he would stick out like a sore thumb. Hopefully, that would make our job easier.” He pointed to each mammal, Judy included. “All of you. Tighten the screening and searching process, plaster wanted poster everywhere and search every corner, leave no stone unturned.  Every minute this cat is outside breathing fresh air, another life is hurt. That is all, dismiss.”

“Sir yes sir.” The ZPD forced shouted.

A nudge on her shoulder sent Judy back to the real world. “Hey, Jude the Dude, what’s wrong?”

Her mind had the perfect answer for that. “ _I don’t know dad, my secret childhood friend built an underground amusement park that breaks god knows how many laws; his friend is supposedly this roaming criminal that causes predators around the city to go savage. And the city is falling apart as a result. Oh and I personally put my friend in jail. But at least I have this promotion, which may or may not be a mean to shut me up about the meter maid thing. Oh, did I tell you that I was essentially a token bunny for the force, and had to practice the least prestige of all professions for six months? This meeting would have been so much different._ ”

Her mouth did not. “Nothing dad, just a little bit tired.”

 “That comes with the promotion, honey,” Her dad said with a smile. “You’ll get used to it, just like how I and your mother get used to you being an officer in the big city.”

Due to the demands from some of his customers, the restaurant manager decided to turn up the volume on the restaurant’s TV. A moose news anchor delivered the troublesome news for that day. “This just in, there has been a prison breakout at the Zootopia Penitentiary. The “

Judy did not need to hear the rest of that before getting out of her chair. “Sorry guys, I have to go, duty calls.” Just as she about the exit the place, she shouted. “Save the cake for me, love you guys, bye.” She then sprinted straight to the Zootopia Penitentiary.

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Before we start: We are halfway there, thank you for joining along the way

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

Wild times with Wilde

(Song ends)

Chapter 6: One step ahead?

Earlier that day, inside cellblock A of the Zootopia Penitentiary

This cellblock was reserved for larger inmates, such as elephants, tigers, lions, and many polar bears. A siren came. The sound lured the inmates to the large reinforced steel door. There was the sound of fighting and tranquilizers darts being shot outside. After a few banging sound, the metal door swung open. The-constant-droopy-ear-bunny prison staff, who Judy had met half an hour earlier, stepped in. He was still wearing the same blue prison staff uniform and the same worn bunny track shoes. On his face were still the pair of glasses and a hospital mask. The only change was the tranquiller handgun wedged onto his belt. A polar bear wearing gas mask soon entered the cellblock as well. The bunny snapped his fingers; his free hand demanded something from the bigger predator. The bear gave him two collar-unlocking devices. Compared to the one in Wild times, these had been heavily modified. They had longer pieces and lens that resemble gun barrels. They were no longer held together by duct tape. The plastic look may suggest that these were mass-produced. With each device in his hands, the rabbit announced to the inmates. “Brothers, it is time to rise.” He then nonchalantly strolled through the cells, aimed the devices and pulling the trigger at certain cells. He only picked those with predators in them. The device let out a buzz after every trigger pull, releasing a coded signal that unlocked collar and cell door simultaneously. The released inmates (except for the polar bears) were dumbstruck for a moment. _“Why would a prey do this exclusively for them?”_ Noticed their doubt, the rabbit said, “No time for hesitation my brothers; this opportunity won’t last forever, go!” The polar bear stood behind him made way and instructed the inmates to run through the door. Though still doubtful, the predators took the suggestion and ran outside of the cellblock. The moment they stepped into the main hall, they saw a riot stood in the way of their freedom. A few masked predators of different sizes (mostly polar bears) and the inmates were fighting back the security officers and wardens. Darts and punched were thrown at equal measure.

Once cellblock A was clear of predator inmates, the rabbit walked to the camera in the corner. He took off his mask, showing his cat nose and teeth. His fangs were shown even clearer the moment he grabbed onto his scalp and forcefully yanked it out. Like a scene from a horror movie, part of his scalp came right off, dragged the pair of floppy ears with it. However, underneath the removed scalp were not blood and flesh, but rather white fur and a pair of cat ears that were stuck tight to the real scalp. The cat ripped the combination of fake fur and latex out completely and tossed it on the floor. Alex looked straight at the camera. “Let this be a lesson to you all.” He pointed one of his devices at the camera. “Never, ever corner predators, for we will fight back with all of our might. If you see us as nothing but beasts, then beasts we shall be.” He then tossed one of the devices straight to the camera. The impact destroyed both. He then turned around and told the polar bear. “Go help them. I can take care of myself.”

When the bear left, Alex pulled out his phone. He asked the remaining inmates, “On the scale of 1 to 10, what was the ham level of that performance?” Confused, the inmates just looked at him, expected he to answer that question himself. “I personally think it deserves an eight-ty.” He turned on the checklist app. “Okay, let’s see what else is on the list. Spam request, check; Riot, check; Mind screwing, check; Send Koslov’s message, check; Give the greatest performance since Ham-let, check, please. Yup, all the distractions are in place, time to close the curtain and bolt the hell out.” He bowed, “See ya, no hard feelings right?” he told the remaining inmates. He took off his stolen track shoes before exited the door. The riot was still going on outside, but that did not concern him. He turned to a vent nearby and opened it with a screwdriver on his belt. He did so while humming a tuneless song. The cat crawled into the vent and worked his way out. He forgot to take off his fake rabbit tail.

Around 8 PM, Judy, chief Bogo, and some ZPD officers were in the surveillance room of the Zootopia Penitentiary. They had just witnessed the few seconds before the camera in cellblock A was smashed. “How did that happen?” Chief Bogo said. His tone indicated an accusation instead of a question toward Chief Warden Douglas.

In a gruff voice, Douglas answered, “I’ve asked myself the same damn question the last few hours. Who would have seen that coming? The little grunt has been working for us for nearly a year. His paperwork is legit, or at least it is very well forged. He shows up on time, never leaves early. Only take off days for good reasons. With the work of a prison staff being undesirable; a prey that willing to work the early shifts as a staff, a cook and even a mechanic from time to time was a godsend.” Douglas pointed upward.  “You don’t deny godsends. He’ll be pissed if you do. Mark’s not exactly a goody two-shoes, but always polite and pleasant.”

Chief Bogo said, “You should have been more careful.”

“Don’t give me that attitude Bogo! I have been doing this since before you learned how to count. Of course, I had my doubt. All the wardens had their eyes on him for 3 months, and he didn’t do anything suspicious. He made no contact or even held a conversation with any inmate during his time working here. He doesn’t abuse substances, hell, he is too much of a weak sauce that he couldn’t drink alcohol, well except last week but who care. Bottom line, I have not seen anyone, I mean anyone, worked for a long period in a crappy job just to prepare this. And I have seen railroad tracks built under prisons cells in my time.”

Chief Bogo said, “Why did you allow him to wear a mask?”

“His profile stated that he had cleft lip. He even has picture and doctors’ reports to show for it. Here.” He gave chief Bogo a picture of Mark Lago with the malformation. Alex’s half a day effort with the computer paid off, as Bogo felt uneasy at how real it looked. Bogo then passed on the image to the officer in the room. “Egh” was what Judy could utter at the sight of it. “See? That’s why I allow him to wear that, spare the nightmare fuel for lots of folks.”

“Still, you hired him.” The buffalo continued.

“Hey, hey, I know, I know. I’ll take my god damn responsibility, okay? Hop off my nuts already. Complain and criticize all you want, I ain’t seeing you doing any help. The wardens and I have to hold them off, by ourselves. Only 23 escaped, but that could be zero if you and the ZPD had help.”

An elephant officer had an answer to that. “About that, sir, our system was under attack from an influx of automated request messages transmitted from all parts of the city. He spammed our system with so many random and incoherent recordings marked as requests for help along with false emergency signals that it was impossible for us to distinguish your call from them.”

Douglas paused and widened his eyes. “Holy shit, you completely lost me at the influx part but, huh. Sound like we all have underestimated this cat. Right, Bogo my boy?” Douglas gave the chief a grin before going for his desk in the room. “Now, would you excuse me, I have to write some reports. Lucky that nobody died from this so I can at least drink in peace tonight.” Douglas turned on one of the computers and started typing.

Conversations between the officers began to break out. A horse said, “Now finding him is gonna be even more of pain. What if he could just disguise himself as any prey?”

The hippo beside Bogo said, “What should we do now chief? Frisk everybody?”

Chief Bogo said. “Silent, we need to round up the escapees first. They are all without collars, there is no telling how many salvage attack is going to happen.”

Douglas then yelled, “WOULD YOU ALL PISS OFF? MY DAY IS BAD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU. GET OUT OF HERE!”

Afterward, Chief Bogo and the ZPD then contacted other wardens within the prison. From the information given by these wardens, the ZPD officers accumulated a list of escaped inmates and started the process of tracking them down. Judy instantly volunteered to track Nick Wilde the moment she saw his name. With all of his other officers taking care of larger and more dangerous predators, Bogo allowed Hopps to take on someone “close to her size”. Judy then stayed in the prison while her other colleagues either head home or take on their cases. She talked to the rhino warden in charge of cellblock D. “I want to check on Wilde’s cell.” The warden agreed and personally led her to the cell. He left the scene exactly how Nick had left it; the door was still open, no sign of forced entry or exit. The warden then stood outside of the cell. His eyes were watchful of the other cells, which still have the same number of inmates as that morning.

Judy walked around the glass cell, carefully observed every item. She checked under Nick’s pillow, nothing. She checked under the bed, nothing. The toilet tank, she noticed that it had been opened recently. She lifted it up; there were traces of prison food floated above the water. That made her curious, but not enough to prove anything. She then looked at his wall. The newspaper with Nick’s face on the front page had disappeared. Her curiosity grew as she starting to peel the duct tape off one news articles. She flipped it over. It was then she found out the scribbles behind them. They were not random notes, but rather, instructions. She read the message on the newspaper piece.

“21st July is the day. When you hear a siren in the distance and the guard has left, use the universal key card to get yourself out first. Don’t worry about your block mates; they will only slow you down.” She ripped another news article out, behind it read, “Use the screwdriver to open the vent nearby and crawl inside. Use the ventilation map I have given you a few day ago to get yourself out of the vent and to the courtyard.” She ripped another one. “It’s not over yet. Go to the woods nearby and find my old gym bag, inside are some clothes, camping supply, keys and a gift. You probably have to spend some time outside so find a good hiding spot. It’s nice that ZPD don’t hire predators, or else this would have been a little more difficult. Afterward, get to the address written on the ventilation map. Don’t use taxis or public transits, walk, and try your best to avoid the fuzz. Just because they are focusing on bigger threats and me, doesn’t mean you don’t have to be careful.” Another one read, “You are taking a different path from the riot. Once the door is open and the coast is clear, turn right, you will see a vent. I probably have placed a machine screwdriver in the trashcan for you; it is in a box of donut“. Another piece of article was just an instruction on how to assemble a universal key card. She had a look at the cell door, the lock was just a magnetic scanner; it did not require swiping. As long as one had the right signal and placed it near the scanner, the door would make way. There were a few notes written on the instruction sheet as well. “These parts are waterproof, so feel free to wash off the food that got stuck on them, keep them dry when you assemble them, though. I have checked the warden schedules, no surprise contraband check this week so just hid it under your pillow or something.” It boggled her mind that someone who was not bold enough to pull a 100 dollars credit fraud could create something like this. She read the back of the final article. “Once in the courtyard, go to the bushes next to the big transformer, it should provide you with some cover. Go to the back of the transformer and feel the cinder block floor there. Two of them should come loose, take them out, below is a tunnel I have dug a few months back, go through it and you are free.” Upon finishing it, Judy dropped the articles on the bed; her head looked up, avoided looking at “Alex’s guide to escaping the prison”. _“How long had Nick been involved in this?”_ She then remembered the masked predators that showed up during the breakout, Bach Mieu let them in and helped them. _“How big was all this?”_ It seemed, the world around her was getting more and more chaotic each day. Judy shook her head. She then started bagging the newspaper articles for evidence. Chief Warden would want to look at them.

And look at them he did. “Son of a bitch!” He shouted and slammed on the table. “Oh kid, you have just earned yourself a spot in solitary confinement.” He put his computer to sleep and reached for a drawer under the director desk. He pulled out a notebook and started writing down something. “Lesson learned.”

Judy then leaned forward, she said, “Sir, can I make a request?”

He pointed his pen at her, “Depends.”

“Can I have a copy of Mark Lago’s profile?”

“Why would you need them” he tried to read the nametag “Hopps. They are useless anyway.”

She tilted her head rather innocently. “Hum, maybe, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Okay”, he opened another drawer and fished out the document she needed. “Take this and leave. It’s getting late.”

“Will do sir, will do.”

She slowly exited the room while her eyes scanning through the boxes of text. She came across something that made her smile smugly. _“Recently moved, huh? If he really is a good boy as Mark, reporting this is something any law abiding citizen should do.”_ It was nearly nine when Judy exited the prison, but she did not want to go home. How could she sleep when a possible lead had been discovered? She immediately went to Mark’s new place. It was a rundown apartment, quite similar to her. She knocked on the door, hoping to gain access.

An old doe opened it and asked. “You looking for someone, dear?”

Judy smiled, “Um, yes, I’m Nick Wilde, Mark Lago’s friend, he told me to come here.” Lying to an old lady. That was a new low for her. In the back of her head, she was expecting a rejection, so that she could stop right there and leave.

But alas, the old lady said, “Oh, yes, I remember. Though, I was expecting a boy.”

“It’s short for Nikoletta, a lot of animals get confused as well. I think my parents hate me sometimes.”

“Oh, I see. Don’t think that way dear. They just tried to get with the time with the weird names. Well, did Mark give you the key?”

Judy’s hand rubbed the back of her head. “He forgot.”

The doe shook her head. “Kids these days, so forgetful. Here, I have been waiting to give you this, all night.” Her trembling hand dropped the key on Hopps paw pad.

“Really?”

“No, it’s just something I always say to scare others. I was just enjoying my evening, with some tea. Anyhow, come in, it’s getting late; a bunny like you should not stand too long in the street at night.”

“Thank you, madam.”

The doe then led the way, headed for the apartments upstairs. She found room 206 and told Judy. “This is it.”

Judy bowed and said, “Thank you so much for your time.”

“It’s all right. You should get some sleep, the boy won’t return until noon.”

Judy’s mind thought, _“Something told me that he won’t return, period.”_

Judy stepped in. This apartment had roughly the same size as her, but slightly smaller. It had all the basic needs, bed, fridge, microwave, and a desk. Next to the door was an end table with a letter. She turned on the light and read it. “Hello Nick, welcome to the rest stop. Sorry, I could not be there. With the city most likely be on my no-longer-existing-tail, it is better for me to disappear for a while. Anyhow, take whatever you need and have all the rest that you can. When the coast is clear, go to Honey’s safe house. Don’t worry. I’ll get you all out of this mess.” Judy then recalled the three predators within Wild times. She also vaguely remembered not seeing their faces in prison.

She then inspected the place. Under the pillow was a first aid kit; the fridge was stocked with premade food, predators exclusive. On the desk were a neatly placed collar-unlocking device and a shock collar with a post-it note. Judy picked up the collar and read the attached message. “This is a mock collar, its light may be on, but it won’t hurt you. You will probably need to run a lot, so use this.” Judy put the collar-unlocking device and the collar into her evident bag. She then put both in the trash can and covered it with a box of pizza. She was thinking about ways to ambush Nick. Her first thought was to wait outside, waited for Nick to come in the room, and then find some way to lock him in. Afterward, she came up with ten other ways. However, all scenarios had Nick stay away from that collar-unlocking device. Judy sat on the chair in front of the desk. Her arms crossed and her feet were constantly tapping the floor. She needed to come up with the best possible plan to tackle this. Judy focused too much on making the plan that she forgot to keep herself awake.

It was six in the morning

Judy’s sensitive ears woke her up at the sound of twisting the key. What plan of attack did she pick again? Judy did not remember. Nick stepped in. He was wearing a white trench coat, black khaki pants, and a wide brim fedora. The exhausted Nick took off the hat and threw it on the end table. He looked to the right, and Judy was still sitting on the chair. Her face at that moment mirrored his perfectly.

(The song Chaser from Paprika OST begins to play)

Nick instantly ran out of the room and headed downstair. He had been running for so long that the shock from his collar did not bother him that much. Judy jumped from the chair while shouting, “Nick, stop right there.” That woke some of the neighbors up. However, since it was Sunday, no one bothered going out and complaining. As a result, Judy pursued Nick without being obstructed by randomly opened doors. Nick opened the front door and jumped on the pavement. He ran straight through the middle of the street. There were not that many cars, so Nick could just look and avoid the cars. Judy exited the apartment the moment Nick was on the other side. Nick ran for a while until the “Little Rodentia” was in his way. He looked both sides. He knew that the longer he kept himself on Main Street, the likelihood of a patrol car showing up rose. He decided to climb the rodent’s resident fence as quickly as he could. Once over the fence, he jumped down, carefully avoided a terrified group of mice. He then quickly walked his way toward a collection of mice-sized apartments; he needed to go high to avoid possible charges of mouse-slaughter. Judy did not bother with climbing; instead, she went for a sprint then slid right through the entrance of Little Rodentia. “Nick, stop resisting arrest!” He did not make any remark, just straight up climbed on one of the apartment building and hopping from one to the next. As he did so, the building started to topple, like giant blocks of domino. _“Does anyone of these guys know the concept of foundations?”_ he shouted in his head. Fortunately, the building fell backward; and before any of them could hit the ground, Judy was there, ready to catch one. With Judy busy putting the buildings back to where they were, Nick had the chance to increase the distance. He saw the Rodentia morning subway train and decided to hitch a ride. He jumped on one of the train carts and sat there casually. He looked down at the passengers down below and inside the train. “Beautiful Sunday isn’t it?” He sat there perfectly still, occasionally ducked his head down to avoid overhead tubes. He turned to his left, waiting for Rodentia Main Street to show up. Once it does, Nick bid the passengers adieu and dropped down to Main Street. With the wide-open road and most of the resident had fled to other parts of town, Nick ran straight for the exit. When the West entrance was a few steps away, Judy emerged from the side of a crossroad. She tackled Nick to the ground. The two tumbled to the ground for a bit. They stopped when Nick lied face down on the ground. Just as he was about to raise his head up, Judy pinned it down, while her other hand handcuffed him.

(Song ends)

“Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain”

With the pressure put on his lung, he struggled to cry out, “Listen, Judy, just this one, please. Please help me.”

“I can’t Nick. You know damn well I can’t. “

As she was about to resume stating his rights, Nick said, “No, I’ll turn myself in. I admit what I did with the park was wrong. But what I have nothing to do with the attack last week.”

_“Not this again,”_ Judy thought.

“I was framed. You said yourself that you are an enforcer of justice, then how can you let such injustice happen? Do I not deserve any of that because I’m a fox? ” That line grabbed her attention. “Judy please, the real culprits of the savage attacks are out there, somewhere. And everyone is getting hurt because of them. It’s not prey or predators, it is everyone. If you are not doing it for me, then do it for them.”

Judy bit down her teeth, her mind played back the protocols, rules and definitions learn from the academy. They always calm her down, giving her some form of certainty and control. _“An arrest is the act of depriving someone of his or her liberty, usually in relation to an investigation or prevention of a crime.”_ She was not taking away her friend’s freedom; she was just following orders. And scratch the friend part, he was a criminal, nothing more, nothing less, the chief said so. A criminal who may have some distance connection to all the conflicts that was going on. She had the warrant, the badge, and the power. She was just doing what was right, right? She looked to her right, hoping that would somehow give her answer. It did not. It was just a glass door of some rodent’s shop. The only thing that door gave her, was a reflection of her pinning Nick to the ground.  The scars on her cheek stung again. This time, though, she felt the cut ran much deeper inside. _“Do you truly believe them?”_ She asked herself.

After some thought, she sighed, “Fine, I’ll help you solve this case.” She hopped off his back, gave him to chance to stand up. “Thank you, Judy, thank you,” Nick said, with the same enthusiasm as a homeless mammal receiving kindness from a priest. She unlocked the cuff on Nick’s right hand. “But you must be by my side at all times.” She instantly locked the cuff onto her right wrist.

Nick looked at the chain tether between them. He tilted his head, “Heh, you think that I cannot drag you around with this?”

She pulled her hand, dragging Nick’s down. The sudden yank made Nick slouched down. Before he could react, Judy punched him across the jaw. Her fist might be smaller than Alex’s, but the strike was significantly stronger. The blow knocked him to the ground. The area of impact was numb for a solid two seconds. “I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” She said while dusting herself.

The pain finally kicked in and Nick was rolling on the ground, “Ugh, god, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Her ears drooped down, her hand covered her mouth “Oops, I’m sorry, I was just trying to prove a point.”

“By punching me in the face?” He said with his hand still on the cheek.

She kneeled down, trying to help him up. “I’m so sorry.”

The two of them backed at the resting stop. Judy was rubbing some oil on Nick’s face, helping him avoid bruises and swellings.

Nick said, “You don’t have to do any of this, you know.”

“No, shush you. I caused it, I’ll fix it.”

Nick tried changing the subject while waiting for Judy to finish, “You managed to get here before me. That’s quite a feat.”

“Well, you know, that’s what officers do.”

He chuckled, “Heh, yeah right. Still, can’t believe that they let you be a meter maid for that long. Imagine how many cases would have been done with you around.”

“Thanks, that’s really flattering.”

“No I’m serious, I’m not sucking you up so that you would give me an easier time.” He made a face, after a quick replay of that line in his head. “That’s line had just landed somewhere horribly wrong.”

Judy smirked, “Heh, still, I’ll take previous the complement. Can’t say that they don’t have good reasons to do so. I mean, just look at me. I’m way too small to be any of use to the force. They originally took me in as a mean to “level the playing field” and shut the mayor up. She really wants to help us, little guys.” She dipped the cotton with some more oil. “And now, well, they just want it as a cover up for treating me as a meter maid all that time. They allow me to take your case because you are close my size and not as dangerous as bigger predators.” Her hand movement got slower. “Dad always said, carrots can just be carrots. No matter what kind of dirt you use, how hard you tend it, it won’t turn into a potato.”

“Judy, just don’t. I know we haven’t met for a near fifteen years, but that doesn’t sound like you at all. Sure, unlike what Zootopia said, you cannot be anything, but how do you know if you can’t be that thing when you haven’t even tried. And I saw you tried and succeed.” The line made her ears perked up. “I want to see your rhino colleague chase after me in the Little Rodentia. I’m pretty sure he is going to cause more mouse-slaughter than I ever could. And I could have gotten away with it.” He changed his voice at the last sentence. “Don’t beat yourself up, you climbed the elephant sized ladder from the bottom to the top, you deserve some recognition.”

Judy chuckled. “Recognition coming from a criminal. Don’t know if that ironic or not.”

“Eh, take it any way you want. Also, Carrot, are you sure that this much oil is needed? My face is getting heavy from the stuff.”

Remembered what she was doing, Judy tried to maintain her composure, she fakes brushed his face some more, “Almost.  There, feeling better?”

Nick rubbed the side of his jaw, “My pride still hurts but thanks anyway”

“Don’t mention it.”

Judy had a look at her phone. They had wasted enough time, it better to get back to the case. She took out the letter Alex left behind and handed it back to Nick. “Oh, your friend left this note behind. Sorry, I read it for investigation purpose.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He scanned through the letter.  “It’s nothing too special anyway.  Sorry, not today, Alex.” He balled the letter and tossed it in the trash.

“Huh?”

“I’m pretty sure he wanted to get me and the gang out of this mess. The gang can leave if they want, but I won’t. I promised to turn myself in when we unmask the culprit, and that’s that.”

“You know, never have I seen criminal so enthusiastic about not getting away.”

“Then I shall gladly be your first.” He bowed.

“Oh, Nick. This is not the time.” She rubbed her forehead.

Nick snapped his fingers, “Okay, serious face.” He cleared his throat. “So, do you have any lead on the matter?”

She shrugged, “Not much beside somehow an engineer is responsible for a series of attacks that ties to biology. And somehow, someway, without collars, predators can’t control themselves. To be honest, now with me saying it aloud, I’m not buying any of that. But chef Bogo says then chief Bogo gets.”

“Heh, and now because of me, the kid is a terrorist to everyone. I saw the news, didn’t think he had the gut and was that stupid to pull a stunt like that.”

“How did he do that, though? Planning ahead an elaborate escape plan and accompanied him were dozens of bigger and armed predators. Where did he get them? Are you sure that he is not some kind of underground crime lord?”

“I’m sure that he is not, but I think I have an idea who is. Judy, I think it is about time you meet Wild Times main backer.”

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Friction by Mili begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

**Wild times with Wilde**

(Song ends)

 

**Chapter 7: Koslov’s plot**

Nick entered the Winter Palace. He noticed there were a lot more polar bear securities this time around. The only prey Nick could see was the mountain goat receptionist. He got in a long line of predators, all waiting to receive their room keys. To Nick’s surprise, this line was chipped away rather fast. All the predators just exchanged a sentence or two with the receptionist, took their keys and just left. In less than half an hour, Nick had the chance to talk with the receptionist again. She looked above his head; half closed one of her eyes in confusion. Nick cleared his throat, attracted her attention back to him. She said with typical receptionist smile. “Oh, pardon me, Mr. Wilde, yes?” Nick nodded. “Yes, no offense to you,” She continued that smile, “but, you are not supposed to be here. Master Koslov is extremely busy at the moment. Business, as you can see is booming. “

With the traditional sly expression, he said, “Oh I know, I know. But I think he can spare a few minutes for me. Have you tried calling him, sweetheart?”

She jerked her head, commanded two polar bears to stand behind her. “We shall see.” She picked up the landline phone. She pushed a button and waited for a few seconds. ”Master Koslov, sorry to disturb you, but, Mr. Wilde is here” she glared at Nick, but still held tight to that smile, “and he would like to see you.” She paused, listening to her boss’s words. “Yes, understood, sir.”

“Sooooo? What did Mister Big say?”

“Master Koslov will see you shortly.”

She put a small sign her desk. The small piece of plastic reassured the predators that she would return shortly. Afterward, she led him to the basement, through the same hallway of doors and to Koslov meeting room. Once she opened the door, the mob boss had already seated. His hands form into a small pyramid. Stood beside him were still the same two bears. Koslov opened his arms and gave Nick a warm welcome. “Oh, Nick, it’s good to see you again. I was starting to get worried.” He stopped and looked above Nick’s head for a moment. With his index finger pointed, he asked, “And what is going on with the hat?” He addressed the fake Russian sheepskin hat on Nick’s head. If not for the fur, one would have mistaken it for a top hat, a comically tall one that was.

Nick flashed a smile, “Eh, it’s kinda cold in Tundra Town this time of the year.”

 “Your head, your responsibility” Koslov shrugged, the welcome wore off and his voice returned to its normal thickness. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Alex told me that you should be on your way out of the city. It’s getting really messy out there, son. Doesn’t look like it’s going to get better. Well, for you at least.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m here for a good reason.”

Koslov cracked a smile, “Oh, are you thinking of taking my call to arms. Join the fight and taking back our freedom?” That line completely caught Nick off guard. The fox froze for a solid minute until Koslov snapped him out of his daze with, “Nick, do you need a rest, we do have rooms.”

Snapped back to reality, “Eh no thank you. As for the, call to arm, no fighting for me.” He showed Koslov his palms. He then chuckled, “Heh, never have thought you to be involved in, politic.”

“Child, time is tough. Predators are in disarray and under attack. Eventually one of us NEEDS to get political.” Koslov massaged the back of his neck. “But if the fight is not what interests you, then why are you here?”

“I’m here to clear my name.” Koslov leaned back in his chair; his hand suggested Nick continue. “You might think it’s farfetched but, last Saturday, there was this wolf that drugged me. Whatever that drug was, it made me, well, savage or so they say. After that, the whole “predators go savage” things started and here we are. All this was the work of that one wolf. I don’t care if you believe me or not, but I got a feeling you are the only one that could help me.”

Koslov smiled, “That’s not farfetched at all, Nicholas. In fact, I believe you. Bring it in.” He snapped his fingers and one his bears went to a back room. He continued, “Voynich, one of my “employees” found out about this wolf that appeared near the site of an attack. Sadly, the coward got away before Voynich could finish the job. But, he left this behind.” The bear returned, with a long rifle in his hands. He then gave Nick a closer look at it.

The fox squinted his eyes. He had a fair share of action movies to know what that thing was. “A sniper rifle?”

Koslov nodded and told the bear to put the gun back. “Yes, but it’s the ammunition that worries me. I cannot show it to you. It’s for your own good.”

“What is its ammunition?”

“A curious blue chemical contained in dissolve crystal darts. On the market, they are extremely expensive.”

Nick gave Koslov a blank stare, “The wolf shot me with a small syringe, that contained a blue chemical.”

“Looks like you have your answer. But, hear me out, does any of that even matter?” Koslov stood up, prompted Nick to look up at him. “I’ll tell you something, No, it does not. Whoever frames you and us predators has no personal vendetta. Instead, they want the city to fear us and shun us, even more. They want to corner us. If we just sit around and try to “make peace” with them, eventually, they will trample on us.” He punched the table, smashed it into three pieces. One of them dropped to the ice lake down below. “And they will take us all down one by one. So, let all forget about who framing you, but instead, make them regret framing you.” Koslov squeezed his hand into fists, popping the knuckles as he did so. “This city wants monsters, they will have just that. They ask for it. We shall prove to them that predators are not the one who supposed be scared. One predator is stronger than a dozen of prey, imagine if we all band together.” Koslov reached out his hand. “So, having listened to me, have you changed your mind?”

“Ehhhhhh, no sir,I don’t think I’m fitted for fighting. I would just slow you down.” Nick jumped down from the chair.

“Don’t worry, I know some position that would fit you just right. A tank doesn’t fight with just its artillery alone. That’s why we need a crew to operate it. You can still join the fight, but don’t have to take part in battles.” Koslov walked around the ice lake, slowly. Claws emerged from his reached out hands.

“Well, eh, yeah, I still, have, to respectfully decline that. I think Alex would help you just fine.” Nick moved backward, head for the doorway. Koslov’s minion blocked the way.

Koslov reached his head up and laughed. “Hahahaha, I would let that happen, if you have not brought her in here.” He looked straight at Nick. “Grab them.” The bear picked Nick up by the neck and pulled the hat off, with Judy still hiding inside. Judy’s legs were constantly thrashing around, trying to escape. Nick could hear she struggling to breathe with the collection of fake fur covered her upper body.

“Judy!” Nick cried out, almost begging.

“We predators have noses for a reason you know. Just because you don’t use it, that doesn’t mean we don’t.”

Nick was about to say _“Let her go!”_ but knowing Koslov, those words would just bounce off him. Instead, he reached his hand down, starting to open the waist belt of his trench coat.

Koslov turned to Judy, who was still squirming. “Remove the hat. I want to see her face as frostbite takes her legs, inch by inch.” Koslov said, before heading back for his seat. The polar bear minion turned Judy upside down and forcefully shook the hat off. The sudden shifts of movement made her sick; it also stopped her from thrashing in the bear’s hand. Koslov continued when Judy’s eyes regain their focus. “Judy Hopps, the pestilence that started it all. I am shocked at how you drag him with you. What’s the matter, Nick? Is no vixen good enough for you? Bring them to the lake!” The bear knew his boss too well. He knew that Koslov prefers taking his time with the kill. The boss told him that it make death more, intimate. Followed Koslov’s preference to the T, the bear walked slowly toward the ice lake. “Nick. I am so disappointed. I was hoping that you would turn her in willingly. It would have been such a glorious moment for you. Self-discovery, break away from the shackle that they created.” Koslov shrugged. “Oh well, times like this, you either with us or against us. You’ve made your choice so” he snapped his fingers, “dispose of them, starting with her.”

Nick quickly opened his trench coat. His hand reached into the hidden compartment that held Alex’s gift. The sound of tear fabric came as Nick pulled out Alex’s makeshift shock baton. He cranked the nub to maximum and jabbed the tip to the polar bear’s wrist. The sudden shock tightened his grip on their neck for a millisecond. However, when the bear fell backward, his grip on them was released. Nick got up and tried to help Judy, but she had already up and running toward the exit. With Koslov other hench mammal coming toward him, Nick followed Judy.

At the lobby, the receptionist was still busy with the line of predators that kept on coming. She stopped when she felt a hurry breeze ran pass her. She looked up and saw Nick and Judy heading toward the exit. Koslov’s voice telling all the staff to, “get them!” was spread through the radios. The securities in the lobby approached both almost instantly.  The two skillfully evaded the capture attempts like a pair of seasoned figure skaters. With the commotion that was happening, the line in front of the receptionist soon scattered. All the predators then ducked down on the floor the moment the receptionist stood on her desk. In her hand was a Tommy gun with a round clip loaded with tranquiller darts. She open fired at Nick and Judy. Fortunately for the duo, the receptionist’s sprayed shots missed them and exclusively hit the polar bears instead. Hearing gunshots, the other securities and even some predators on the floor pulled out their tranquilizers and start pumping darts. Unlike bullets, darts had extremely limited range. Because of that, Nick and Judy jumped through the entrance before any of the darts could get them.

The two quickly reached the bottom of the stair and commandeered a snowmobile from a lion. Nick immediately got the thing started and both made their way out of Tundra Town. Koslov and the rest of the securities were still chasing after them; shooting darts as they went.  The shots still miss. “Does anyone of you good for nothing know how to aim?” Koslov screamed, before calling someone on his two-way radio and screamed at him instead. “Voynich!” From the top of Koslov’s Winter Palace, someone kicked the rooftop door open. On his back was a sniper rifle, the same model that the savage culprit had used. Voynich quickly went to a corner of a rooftop laid down his gun and took aim. “In position, sir.”

“There is a fox and rabbit escaping, stop them.”

 “Yes, sir.”

Far away at the snowmobile, Nick turned his head. “Are they still after us, Carrot?”

Judy turned around, seeing the group had stood still. “No, I think we are good.” She said with her voice slightly altered by her quick and dry breaths.

“Sorry for dragging you into this. That’s was a bad idea on my part.”

“Apology accepted. At least we got some clues” She stood up and pointed left. “I know a shortcut to Rainforest district, that way. Urg” her hand dropped and clung to Nick’s shoulder.

His ears reacted at the sudden touch, “Eh, Carrot? Are you trying to be cute?” He paused, no answer. “Carrot? Can you hear me?” Her hand started slipping from his shoulder. Nick quickly caught and held it in place. He could feel her weight lying on his back.

Back at the Winter Palace, Koslov shouted into the radio. “They are still getting away!”

Voynich answered, “The rabbit interfered with my shot, sir.”

“Then fire again.”

“I have, sir, but they are out of range.”

“Are you being serious with me right now?”

“Sir, I am always serious.”

Koslov crushed the two-way radio into crumbs and turned to the mountain goat. “Natasha, get me Alexander on the phone, and get me another radio.”

Around 5 PM at the Rainforest District

Nick was carrying Judy on his shoulder. Usually, this sort of arrangement would raise ten million red flags; but with everyone afraid of going out after the whole “savage attacks”, the streets were not that crowded. Some mammals did ask questions, but Nick just shrugged it off as “helping a drunken friend get home.” Nick reached an abandoned building. A quaint wooden home, which planks were infested by lumps of termite colonies. He walked around the yard and found a trapdoor. He knocked on it three times, paused for a beat and knocked on it twice. Soon, the sound of a latch opening up was heard.

The trapdoor opened slightly, Finnick’s eyes appeared in the gap. “Nick, my man! Long time no sees.” He swung the door opened and jumped out. His excitement quickly died out when he saw Judy on Nick’s shoulder. “Why is there a bunny with you? Wait, is that Hopps?”

Nick shook his head, “No time to explain. Let me in.”

Both then climbed down a long ladder that led to Honey’s very own bunker (her parents just called it a sett). This was her family real home. Her father had delay cleaning up the old house from above multiple times and eventually it was all too late for him to do anything about it. The bunker had a few bedrooms, and guest rooms, one kitchen and a huge living space at the center of its all, enough space and conveniences for the gang to stay for a long time. Before, Finnick hated to admit that like to crash here from time to time. However, since his home was a van, Honey’s bunker did not have to try hard to exceed his standards. Clawhauser had a home from above, but recently his neighborhood had become a riot hot spot, so he decided to take refuge here. The fact that no one had disturbed them for more than a week, proven that he had made the right choice.  Mentioned of the devil, the leopard was sitting in the living space, watching some reruns on TV. He was about to say hello to Nick in his regular cheerful voice, but seeing Judy on Nick’s shoulder, Clawhauser just left the couch and turn off the TV. Nick gently laid Judy down on the couch. Clawhauser just found himself a chair and sat down. Hearing the gate being opened, Honey left her room and entered the living space.

Finnick grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and sat on the rug “Okay, can you please explain to me, why is she here?”

He sat on the floor; his legs exhausted from all the running. “She is going to help me solve the case.”

Finnick said, “Solve what?”

The fox answered, “The salvage attacks. Someone drugs predators and turn them savage. We’re gonna find out who.”

Finnick said, “Nick, are you crazy. Everything is going to hell. Now is the time for us to leave, not doing detective work.”

Clawhauser commented, “I know it sounds cool and all, but just no. We need to be safe first.” He said so rather shyly as if he fooled himself into thinking that way.

“See, even Clawhauser gets it.” Finnick cracked open his can of beer and drank some of it. “I don’t know about you, but ever since I was born, I wanted to leave this place. Now with the kid presented us a way out on a golden platter, you want to stay behind and play cops. Nick, you have gone savage, not stupid.”

Honey said, “I don’t know if you have noticed, but this place was rigged against us. From the very start, they have been stepping on us and now it’s just getting worse. I’m not sticking my nose around here.”

With his hand pointed toward the bunker’s exit, Nick said, “Fine, then go, I’m not stopping any of you. You don’t have to wait for me. I want to stay and that’s it.”

That line paused the gang for a few seconds until Finnick said. “For what, Nick? We can’t just let you behind. We can’t just let one of us essentially live in a hell hole.”

Nick said, “So you are saying we just run away?”

Finnick finished his can, “Yes, obviously.”

Nick pointed at him, “That’s the exact reason why things are getting worse. For years, preys had been living in fear of us and we are living in fear of them, but no one ever explains why. Nobody from our side stands up and tells the truth, while nobody from their side tries to listen. And now, someone is spreading lies about us and instead of trying to correct it, you run away.” Finnick looked away. ”I know the truth and I’m not afraid to expose it.” He pointed at Judy, who was still sleeping soundly, “She, on the other hand, is willing to listen. A prey and an officer no less is listening and helping me find more evidence. Are you suggesting that I just throw that one in a million years opportunity away?”

Clawhauser stood up and said, “I’ll stay too.”

Finnick slapped himself in the forehead, “Oh, not you too.”

Clawhauser snapped, “Finnick, are you just going to leave all those months of joy and hard work at Wild times go down the drain?”

Finnick spat, “We talked about this, and you agreed.”

“Well excuse me for changing my mind. Back then, I thought the savage attacks truly came from predators not wearing their collars. But now, if what Nick says it’s true, then someone else is responsible.” The leopard’s eyes start damping up. “Can’t you see? Someone took Wild Times away from us. They took the only meaningful job I had, then used it as, some kind of ploy. I’m not going to let that happen.”

“Clawhauser” that was all Nick could say.

Clawhauser held back the stinging feeling in his eyes. He then delivered the next line like a battle cry. “I’ll stay; you two can leave if you want it so bad.”

Finnick punched the floor. “Argh, you jackasses.” He took a deep breath, “fine, I’ll stay. Not because of all that sappy crap. I have worn that stupid nurse outfit for six months. Leaving the bastard that made all that effort turn to naught with an intact face is, unacceptable.”

Honey shrugged, “If we do nothing, they would win anyway so, what the hell, right? At least we’ll give it a shot.”

Nick smiled. He did not know what else to say but, “Thank you. And trust me, with your help, we are gonna crack this case real soon.”

Honey caressed her chin, said, “Speaking of which, what do you have so far?”

And thus they spent some time discussing what Nick have known about the case. A simple recap of what had happened to him, really. During the recap, random casual questions did slip through the gaps. Nevertheless, that was expected when a group of friend exchanged any kind of conversation. After Nick had finished recapping, Judy turned and rolled on the couch. She began to wake up. Her first action when she opened her eyes was scratching her forearms. The surface of her skin felt hot. She sprang up and started scratching all over. That caught the gang’s attention. They went quiet for a moment. Judy said while she gently clawing her ears. “Why is my skin so itchy?”

Saw how Judy’s face showing sign of swelling up, Honey said, “Don’t scratch it, you’re making it worse.” Judy tried to do as suggested, but it was not long before she started scratching again. The badger headed for a nearby medicine cabinet and took out a pill bottle. She filled up a glass of water and gave both to Judy. “I think you may have some allergic reaction to the tranquilizer. Here, take one of these, it should help.” Honey turned to Nick. “How big was the dart Nick?”

Nick said, “Small, even smaller than the claw on my pinky.”

“Yeah, you should be fine, fluff butt. Long range darts usually don’t pack big doses.”

Usually, she would protest against such name-calling, but at this position, Judy just accepted the offer and said, “Thanks” after gulping down the pill.

Nick turned to Judy, eyes showed concern. He said, “Are you okay now, Carrot?” Judy nodded when she felt the heat on her skin had subsided.

Clawhauser knotted his hand together. His head tilted slightly. “Awww, you two are giving each other nicknames; that’s adorable.” The gang, now with Judy looked at him. None of them looked amused. Clawhauser cleared his throat, “Sorry, back to the ploy, sorry.”

Finnick had finished another beer, “Glad that you could finally join us, officer Hopps. We were just finished discussing the details.”

“Um, I don’t want to be rude, but, what did I miss?”

Nick told her. “Judy, em, these are my friends.” The gang waved at her, “they helped me with Wild Times and now they are going to help us with the case.”

Judy’s eyes shifting around, she said, “Oooooooh kay, that’s nice. Thank you.”

Finnick wiped his mouth, “Don’t get any idea; we’re doing this for Nick.” He tossed the empty can into a nearby box. The cardboard spoke the sound of banging metal. “Anyhow, does any of you have any idea what the hell is going on? Because I’m lost after Nick’s prison escape, I think the alcohol was responsible.”

Like a dog upon hearing a dog whistle, Honey’s face lit up. “I think I have some idea.”

Finnick pointed at the badger. “No, no, no. Now is not the time for your conspiracy theories, Honey.”

Judy said, “No, go ahead, I want to hear it.”

Finnick said, “Aw great, now I’m gonna need another beer.” And he did just that.

Honey shook off that comment and said, “Okay, hear me out, so what if Koslov is the one behind all this?” The gang and Judy looked at each other. No one seemed to have to gut to say, _“That’s impossible”_ to Honey because, in the backs of their heads, it did sound like a possibility. “Think about it. He just happened to visit Wild Times one day before the attack, he just happened to come across the culprit’s weapon but not the culprit himself. The guy who drugged Nick was a wolf. Who has access to all the predator gang members in this city? Koslov. And Judy got snipped from a nearly mile away.”

Nick tried to recall his memory, “I don’t think that was a mile away. But we did get pretty far.”

Honey said, “Bah, who care? Koslov has a sniper, who could hit a moving bunny on a snowmobile. He could drug any predator that he wants, at any distance.”

Clawhauser threw in his thoughts, “But that doesn’t at up, what about the collars? How did he” The leopard’s face went numb when he realized, “O M Goodness, that’s why he needs Alex.”

Judy said, her arms crossed, “Still, why would he want that, though? Why would he hurt his own kind? Because of this whole Savage attack, preys are more, let say cautious around predators.”

Finnick in his half-drunken stage, said, “Bull crap, cautious, more like hostile. I can’t even use the public bathroom because the chance of being ambush is too fricking high.”

Nick said, “He did not hesitate to hurt me. It’s safe to assume that he would do so for other predators, whom he is not interested in.”

Honey continued, “Yeah, and on the net, animals spread a rumor that he has been preparing a revolt for years now. He probably has been seeing predators as the oppressed. I bet there are many predators who would think the same but don’t have to gut to rise up and fight. In a nutshell, the city itself is sitting on top of a lake of gasoline. All Koslov need is a spark for it to catch fire. This whole savage attack is the breaking point, the spark that he needed. Once the predators have no choice but to fight, what else do you expect to happen? He claimed himself to the leader of the fight, right?”

Nick said, “That’s a strong possibility. But”

Honey interrupted him, “Now with Alex go all nuts for the cause, Koslov can have an army of collar-free predators, ready to fight at their full strength.”

_“The mock collar! What if he already has such an army?”_ Judy screamed in her head.

On a roll, Honey continued, “I just realized something, what if Koslov’s version of full strength, is the chemical that turns predators savage.”

Judy stopped her, “Too many uncertainties, it is best not to theorize further without any proper leads.”

Honey pointed up, somewhere, “Just think about it, it makes sense.”

Nick then stood up, “Yeah. It’s great, but, I think we should take a break for now. It’s getting late. We’ll continue this, tomorrow.”

Finnick stood up and wobbled around a bit. “Yeah, tomorrow I’ll hit the street, seeing if anything else is up. Get more info on this. Don’t expect me to come home.”

Clawhauser said, “I’ll help too. I’ll get back to my old place and see.”

“Well, that’s what the Internet is for, I’ll fish something out, eventually. I still think Koslov did it”

Nick said with a smile, “Good, everyone has a plan. That’s great. I’ll think I’ll go out for some fresh air, it’s getting really stuffy in here.” He quickly climbed out of the bunker and wandered around the Rainforest District.

Later, at night, Judy found Nick near the district’s artificial waterfall.  He was leaning on a rail, his head rested on his left fist. He looked at the river down below then looked up at the waning moon. His face suggested that he was contemplating.

“Nick, what’s wrong.” Judy’s voice touched the back of his head.

He turned around, “What? Nothing, I’m okay.”

She stood beside him, her height made it more challenging to lean on the rail. “C’mon Nick, your ears are drooping, what’s wrong?”

He exhaled and got back to looking down, “Starting to ask myself if I can deal with this, Judy. All these things start piling up and nothing seems to make sense.”

“Yeah, I can see that. This is not how I usually spend my Sunday.”

He chuckled briefly, “Nice try Judy, but, yeah, things just go out of whack. I just want to create a park so that predators can be free and be wild. But instead, what I got are me in jail, the city going nuts, you on my tail, Koslov trying to kill me, and you, the kid is working with him, this whole conspiracy that was going on.” He sighed. “And now I have dragged my friends in this as well. Starting to see why they wanted to leave.” He chuckled, humorously, “Everything is going to hell and I am the starting point of it. I don’t know what to do. I made a big talk convinced my friend that the truth shall fix all this, but, now I don’t know if I should or could continue chasing it. I don’t think I’m strong enough to back up my words. I may not look like it, but I’m really scared.”

Judy slowly scooched closer to him, “It’s okay, Nick, it’s okay. Someone taught me that in cases like this, you should breathe, slow down and think it through.” She tried to touch him, but he moved away. She stopped moving toward him, and said, “I’m with you on this one and so are they. And trust me, it confuses me just as much. But we will see it through, all of us. We are all here to help you clear your name. I promise. I’ll do my best to help you along the way.”

His hands left the rail, “Yeah, thanks, Judy.”

“No prob, that’s what friends do, right?” she said with a smile.

He nodded. “Uh huh, let’s get back to the bunker.”

A black panther walking nearby was about to experience something, different. It all started with his collar suddenly turned off. The device then fell from his neck and dropped to the ground. He panicked, kneeled down and tried to pick it up. Once his hand touched it, he felt a sting on his neck. A needle pierced his skin. Whatever it was started injected screaming to his head. He resisted it, trying to stand up and get somewhere safe.  Another sting came. After two hits, the chemical made the predator shook his head violently. The panther got on all four and flashed his teeth. His growl got Nick and Judy to look back.

Judy said, “What is that?” her hand reached for something on her belt.

“Oh no,” Nick said, seeing the small glimmering vials stuck on the panther. “Judy, run!”

The two ran along the long rail, prompted the savage predator to do the same. The panther made a screeching sound as his claws dragged across the pavement. Judy pulled out a Taser gun and squeezed the trigger out of reflex. The panther evaded the two probes launched at him, making the shot do nothing more but slowing him down, temporarily. Judy let out a grunt before discarding the weapon. She then focused on running, once again got ahead of Nick. The three of them now headed up the waterfall. The panther suddenly pounced a few times, got himself in front of Judy. He cut off her attempted to turn right and get back to the bunker. Nick pulled her toward the other direction, heading closer to the waterfall. The panther soon cornered them to a platform above the waterfall. A cable car was supposed to be there and pick them up. Nick was counting on that. However, Judy and Nick’s luck had run out, it seemed. The two of them slowly approached the edge. “Stay behind me, Judy,” Nick said and pulled out Alex’s shock baton. He charged it up and waved it in front of the panther. “Look pal, a guy taught me fencing. Don’t make me practice it on you.” The battery of the Taser guns ran out and cut off the sparks. “Aw, cheeses and crackers,” he remarked. Judy looked down at the water. A wild thought rang in her head. With short breath in between, “Okay, Judy, I have a plan, I’ll keep him busy, while you run and get some help, quick.”

“I have a better idea” she grabbed his hand and pulled him as she leaned backward.

“Whatttt?” he yelped as gravity took control.

At midway, her hand slipped away from him, both were then separated. Nick crashed into the stream down below. The water slapped on the box on his collar. The sudden impact caused the anti-removal function to activate, making the thing let off a powerful discharge. With him in the water, the electric shock was infinitely worse. The stinging sensation burned across his body, despite the coolness of the water. He screamed but did not make a sound, just opening a floodgate for the water to go into his lungs. Afterward, like flickering lights in horror movies, he slipped in and out of consciousness. The only thing he could hear before everything went black was a soul-shattering scream of his name.

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artists as well.

* * *

 

(The song Reminiscence by Brian Crain begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

**Wild times with Wilde**

**Chapter 8: Dream**

Nick did not remember if it was raining that day or not. He could not even remember if that day was a Tuesday or a Thursday. He only knew it was one bad day. He was a kid, no more than nine, or maybe even younger. At that age, with the lack of vocabulary, a bad day could range from “not be able to go to the amusement park because of the weather” to “be denied of the simple dream of being a boy scout”. That day, it was the latter. He did not know if it was raining or not, but in his memory, his eyes were a downpour. He sat under a park stone bridge and curled up like fist protesting death. He could felt salt running down his throat as the rain in his eyes continued. He had a look outside, a street lamp somewhere had lit up. The light it provided was not enough to shine the darkness under this bridge. However, the light was just enough to make the muzzle he had thrown away shimmering. Young Nick did not even have the strength to walk up and kick it away. He just sat there, waiting for something. Maybe he could just fall as sleep and wake up from this bad dream. Nick withdrew into the darkness; he heard footsteps coming toward him. Someone was outside.

“Oh my god, Nick. You have me down right worried! Why are you here?” His tear-filled throat failed to utter “Dad.” His father kneeled down, his hand clutched tightly to his chest. “I don’t think my heart can take any of this, literally.” He chuckled at his own bad joke. He looked into the darkness; all he could see was were faint features of his son. He hoped that it was not another kid in boy scout uniform having an absolutely terrible day. “Nick, what happened son?” Nick shook his head, sprayed some of those tears from side to side. “Not feeling up to it right now, huh?” His father reached into his suit’s pocket and fished out a handkerchief.  “Okay, how about we wipe those tear and calm you down with some ice cream. That always works for me when I was a kid.” He stepped in the darkness, joining his son. John handed the piece of cloth to Nick, who just balled it up and sloppily whipped the tears.

His father looked around, “Have to admit. It is quite cozy down here. Hum, do you mind if I just lie here? I’ll leave when you ask me to, how about that?” Nick nodded slowly. “Okay,” he then lied flat on the ground, with the expensive suit on. With his knotted hands serve as a pillow, John let out a relaxed sigh. “Feel free to talk to me whenever you feel like it, we have all night.”

Like a corrupted string of home movies, another random memory played in his mind. Nick was sitting in John Wild and son. His father had given him a few chores around the place, something to keep him busy and far away from being a mope. As Nick was finished measuring a piece of fabric, his father entered the shop. His joyful grin was bigger than usual. With an equally cheerful voice, he announced, “Hey Nick, good news, I figured out the perfect way for you to spend this summer.”

He looked at his father and put up a smile. “Really?” he said.

“Yes, siree! No more days of doing chores around the tailor house, welcome days of doing chores somewhere outdoor.” His father cleared his throat. “E-hem, Kobb, my cousin, said she is okay with letting you crash land in her farm for the summer. You still have to earn your stay, though, so expect to work hard.” He paused at his son’s reaction. “Ah, I know that face, don’t worry, it’s nothing too complicated, just helping her out around the farm, sorting out seeds and all that.”

“Will you join me?”

His father looked away for a split second, then resumed eye contact. “Nick, um, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but, no I have to stay. I got work to do.” He patted Nick consolingly on the on the shoulder. “Young man, there will be time, when you have to take care of yourself. Consider this as a training wheel for you, if that time ever comes. Do you understand me?”

Nick nodded, “Yes, dad.”

“Good, promise me you’ll learn, okay?”

“I will, dad. So, where does Ms. Kobb live?”

“Somewhere in Bunny Burrow, not too far from town.” The name of the location deflated Nick’s enthusiasm significantly. He did nothing he could handle being around prey this entire summer. His head looked down and away from his father. “Don’t worry, she said the locals are not that bad. She said they, fear and respect her. I don’t know what she was implying by fear, but respect is good enough. Plus, there are plenty of foxes and other predators children there, maybe you will make a new friend. Why stop at one? How about a bunch of them?” His father kneeled down, hand prepped up for a hi-five, “What do ya say, buddy? Are you with me?” Nick gave the respond his father expected, their hands clapped. “Trust me, it’ll be great.” His father assured him.

Nick was sure that his father did not lie to him, not directly anyway. His memory jumped forward a few days. He found himself sitting in the same pose, curled up like a fist. This time, though, he had his hands covered his ears. Surrounded him was shade provided from the giant lump of dirt above him. Someone was digging a home out of this hill but had given up halfway. Someone’s trash is another one’s treasure; this hole provided Nick the perfect hiding spot. Judging from the reaction he got from the local predator children, his was going to use this spot for a long time, maybe even the rest of the summer. He started crying again. A mixture of tear and a scent of grass touched the back of his nose. He tried to wipe his tears, hands left his ears. He could hear laughter from above, laughter that he wished he could be a part off. Then came a sound, sound that he would never want to be a part of.

It was a kid with a Southern accent, “Are you going back and cry to your mommy? Don’t be such a sissy.”

A different voice jumped in, “I don’t think he has one.”

“That’s a weird thang to say, Travis. Anyhow, boo hoo. Crybabies like you ain't welcome here. Only strong predators can stay with us. You can go back and be a prey in that city of yours. Let’s go, Travis, we got better things to do.”

That was Gideon, a local fox, who dubbed Nick the crybaby. That was a rather dumb thing for him to assume. Just because he came from a place where all grown up predators were submissive to the system, that did not mean he was a weakling, a crybaby. However, it did not matter if that was a silly assumption or not. Gideon is the top predator around these parts. He said and the other kids followed. If he branded Nick as a crybaby, he shall be a crybaby. It was not as if Nick could fight back.

After the last sound of footstep had gone, Nick let the stream run loose from his cheek. He did not have to gut to say in his head that this was his father’s fault. He did not know who was to blame for this. Maybe it was himself to blame, he thought. How? He did not know. Tormented by questions he could not answer, he moved deeper into the shade.

A new set of footstep came, right out of nowhere. Nick quickly crawled deep into the hole. A bunny in a plaid dress then jumped down from above; she landed just outside of the opening. She turned around and looked at Nick. She said with innocent filled her voice,“Hello? Are you lost? What’s wrong?”

In his mind, he had the perfect answer for that, _“Everyone hates me! No matter where I go; Who I met; Preys or Predators, they all HATE ME!”_

His mouth did not. “Go away!”

The bunny recoiled at his respond, but, she then gradually moved toward him, “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you. I just, want to help you.” She approached him, her hand reached out.

Nick spat at her with, “I’m fine, just leave me alone.”

“No, you are not. Mommy said when your ears are drooping, that means you’re super sad.” Hearing that, Nick’s ears moved up a little, as if to prove the bunny wrong. The bunny took out a handkerchief, “Here, have this, you are gonna ruin your fur if you keep crying like that.” Nick, slowly and cautiously took the piece of cloth. He balled it up and dampened it with his tears. The bunny protested, “No, that’s not how you do it. You’re such a dummy. Here, let me help.” The bunny moved a little closer, close enough for her to gently reclaim the handkerchief, and then wipe Nick’s tears the “proper” way.

Nick said, “Th…thank.”

She responded with a prideful smile, “You’re welcome. Just helping out any way I can.” After Nick had stopped crying, she introduced herself. “I’m Judy, what’s your name?”

“Nick.” He sniffled.

His memory jumped forward a few weeks. It was the annual Carrots Festival. Nick never quite understood the concept behind the name. However, it was a good reason for the community to throw a fair, so he did not ask questions. That day, and for a long time to exact, he was no longer sitting and moping. This time, he was running through a small crowd of mammals. The first and loudest thought in his mind at the time was he was going to be late for the talent show. He could not care less for such an event, but he had made a promise.

He found the barn that housed the show shortly after. Nick quickly caught his breath before stepping in. The place was packed; he was not expecting that. It seemed, he had not missed much, the announcer was just finished her job. While the animals were clapping, Nick tried to find an empty spot somewhere in the back rows. He found one, one the edge of the final row. The fox stood on the seat, for that was the only way for him to see any of the show at that point. He saw cutouts of trees, which he, Judy and numerous mammals in Bunny Burrow had made, being set up on the stage. Bobby the bobcat was prepping up the opening music. The show was about to start.

Nick saw Judy stepping on the stage, beginning her narration. Nick jumped up and down, waving furiously to catch her attention. She did and responded with a wave. Afterward, she gave this over the top performance of what she thought Zootopia to be. Nick just, smiled at that and enjoyed the show. He did not want to the sourpuss that ruined the show for everyone, especially Judy. Beside that position had been taken by Gideon.

After the show, Nick quickly got out of the barn. He had some errands to run for Ms. Kobb. With Judy around her parents, it was clear that he would not hang out with her that day. Nick did not remember what errands he had for that day; pick up some produce from the fair maybe. He only remembered what happen after he had done them all. He walked by a gap between the booths and saw Gideon’s hand gripped onto Judy’s head. He was pinning her down, while his other hand prepped up claws. Standing nearby were two sheep and a small rabbit. The three of them were paralyzed by fear, just like Judy. Nick dropped the bag of whatever he got and ran toward the commotion.

Gideon forced the words into Judy’s ears, “I want you to remember this moment, next time you think you will ever be anything more than just a stupid carrot farming bunny.”

With his head held high, Nick shouted, “Hey. Back off, Gideon!”

Gideon left Judy on the ground and turned around. He told the weasel that was standing behind him. “Oh look, Travis, it’s the crybaby.” He looked at Nick with a smirk.

Travis said, “Look like he’s trying to be a hero.”

Gideon pointed, his claws were still out, “Look, city boy, stay out of this. This lesson is for her, not you.”

Nick advanced; he tried to get his claws out but failed. “What kind of lesson is that? Who are you to tell her what she can, or cannot be?”

“Fine, then let this be a lesson for you too, pretty boy.” Gideon extended the claws on his other hand. “Don’t pick a fight that you can’t win.” Gideon started popping his knuckles. Nick suddenly froze. His eyes stare blankly above Gideon. “Yer scared aren’t ya?” As Gideon finished popping his last knuckle, a shadow loomed over him. Whoever cast that shadow had made Travis flee. “Where are yer going?” Gideon asked.

A hand slapped on his shoulder. “Gideon, Gideon, how many time do I have to tell you. “Do unto you as you do to others.”

Gideon stuttered; his eyes opened wide. “Ms., Ms., Kobb.”

The hand gripped tight into his shoulder, clenching to the bone. “What’re your ma and pa going to say about this, huh?”

Gideon cried out, “Stop, you are hurting me.”

Ms. Kobb maintained the grip, “What’s wrong? I’m just teaching you a lesson.”

The other children, unknowing to Nick had already taken refuge behind a tree, Miss Kobb then looked at them. “What are you three doing here anyway?”

The black sheep said her voice was weak, “He has our tickets.”

“Oh really? Gideon my dear boy, I think you owe your friends an apology. Return what you have taken.”  Gideon took out a handful of tickets and reached his hand out. “Come, take them back, he won’t bite”, Ms. Kobb told the sheep. After she had the ticket back to her possession, “Gideon, what should we say?”

Gideon winced and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Good, is that everything?” The children nodded. “Great, then return to the festival. I want to have a talk with your friends.” After the three had left, Miss Kobb’s finger flicked Gideon’s left ears.

“Listen to me, and listen well. I’ll keep my mouth shut, as long as you leave these two alone. If I hear a wink of complaint from my nephew, you know what to expect, from your ma and pa, and me.” Gideon gulped at the last line.” She released her grip on Gideon. “Now, shoo, dismiss, scram.” Gideon ran away, he took the same route as Travis.

Her shadow lied on Nick. She reached into her satchel and took out a bottle of oil and a fresh bag of clean cotton. She tossed them at Nick, who caught it perfectly. ”Nick, help her clean up the wound.” She turned to Judy, who was still on the ground. “You can stand up, can’t you?” The bunny nodded and got back on her feet, she dusted herself. “Good job. Bunny girl, today is the day you learn about white lies. Tell your ma and pa that you were scratched by tree branched or something. You got that. Good.” Ms. Kobb then turned around. “Oh, and Nick, I expect the bags to be on the table before I get home.

“Yes, Ms. Kobb.” He said, then Ms. Kobb just walked away.

Later, Judy sat on a nearby rock while Nick applied oil onto her wound.

“Judy, I don’t wanna say this, but that was really dum”, he remembered what Gideon was saying to her, and quickly corrected himself. “eh, reckless.”

“An officer is there to serve and protect, ow ow ow, careful.” She winced at the slight touch of the oil dipped cotton.

“You are not an officer yet, so don’t.” He then carefully brushed the cotton on the three claw marks. “This one looks really bad. I’m sorry.”

“Why do you need to say sorry? You didn’t do this.” She said while making a face.

“Yes, but, he, is a fox.”

“So, he’s a jerk, and you’re not, big different.”

Nick pulled the piece of cotton back. He said, “You’re so, what is that word again. Nai-ee, no, oh naïve. Yeah, you’re so naïve, Judy.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

(Song ends)

A quiet voice woke him up, “Nick, can you hear me?” As light from the real work overtaken the light of his memory, the voice said, “Thank goodness you are okay.”

Nick slowly got up. Whatever bed he was sleeping on did not serve its jobs well. He heard tiny voices surrounding him. His vision was quite blurry. How long has he been asleep? He blinked rapidly, auto focusing his sight. He found himself inside a wooden cottage of some kind, with twenty or more little rabbits swarming around him. They stared at him with their big and curiously eyes. “Where am I?”, he said.

Judy stood nearby, said in the same soft and gentle voice, “You are at my home. The Hopps’ resident. And these are my brothers and sisters.” The bunnies waved at him, then bombarded the fox with trivial questions like Was he really a fox? What did predators eat? Why was he so big?

Nick shrugged off those questions and got off the bed. Or rather beds, as he way lying on at least ten of them. He looked down at his own body. His shirt and trench coat had gone. There was a long strip of bandage wrapped neatly around his abdomen. It was then he noticed the fainted pain down his back. Must be water that slapped him, he thought. He then asked, “Why, am I at your home?”

“I couldn’t take you to a regular hospital. So, I got you the next best thing.”

“How long have I been out?”

“A few days.”

Nick squinted his eyes, “Wait”

Judy dipped concern into her voice, “You were badly hurt, so, you need all the rest you can get.”

“No, I get that but, your brothers and sisters slept without beds for a few days?”

Later, the two of them headed down to the living/dining room, the largest part of the Hopps resident. Nick, for the life of him, could not see how this was a living room. He guessed that it was the television and couch in the corner that set the place apart from a full-on dining room. He looked at the center table. The large wooden piece of furniture was there to serve as a station for the hungry bunnies to put their plates on, finish their meals (mostly carrots), go to the kitchen, and make room for another batch of hungry bunnies. With the sea of fluffy ears that Nick was seeing, that cycle of munching down carrots was not going to stop at any time. Nick walked passed the TV and saw a senior rabbit sitting motionless on the couch. It appeared that the old timer was sleeping. Judy gently nudged him and guided him to another room. She made sure that Nick would not wake him up.

Nick asked while they were walking around. “How many of you are there?”

“Well, there are 275 of my brothers and sisters here. And that’s not counting my parents and Pops. Speaking of whom, you should avoid him.”

Nick’s mind let out an _“Ah”_. “Let me guess, he doesn’t like foxes.”

“Yeah, and his ears are not as good so, no matter what anyone says, it doesn't work.”

Nick sighed, “Good to know.”

Both approached the main door, seeing a group of Judy’s sister gathered around the mail slot. “Check mail, check mail!” one of the younger sisters said, enthusiastically. Another one, who could actually read, picked up a bundle of envelopes and announced. “Anny?” A hand reached in and took it. “Rosanna” another hand took it. “Sierra” the bunny was not there, so she put the letter in her pocket. The bunny then continued. “We got one for Nick Wilde. Who is Nick Wilde?” Nick sprinted toward her. His sudden movement made the bunnies jumped a little, and his collar let out a small discharge. He said through the slight shock, “It’s me. I’m Nick Wilde.” The bunny gave the letter to him; her hand was shaking.

Nick got the letter. It was wrapped up in a large white envelope, sealed by a stamp with a black “B” sigil. Nick had a look at the address, “Harry Lynxon, 7156 80th Ave, Tundra Town, Zootopia”. He could not recall hearing that name or location anywhere. He opened the envelope; the letter inside resembled a note than a formal letter. It read, “Come see me at the tree by the hill. Alex.”

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Suspenseful Third Day by Kaeru Underground begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

**Wild times with Wilde**

(Song ends)

**Chapter 9: Us against the world**

Above a gentle stream that ran through Bunny Borrow, was the hill that housed the Lovers’ tree. Its name was a reference to the carvings of loves that would never last on its bark. A trivial piece of information to be honest, but this was the only clear reference point in this quaint little town. If one said, “the tree by the river” everyone would immediately think of the Lovers’ tree. That day, someone was standing next to that tree, looking down at the river below. The tufts of black hair on his ears suggested that the animal was a lynx. The fur color also reinforced that. His left hand was behind his back, while his right held on to a gun. The weapon’s barrel was two third the length of his forearm. Weapon of such caliber could only be purchased in the deepest corner of the black market, or so the lynx was told.

Nick’s foot broke the stillness of a nearby puddle. The sound attracted the predator. He turned around. The feline dressed up in the same fashion as Koslov’s minions. The only different is that he had a small chain on his neck, which hooked to a metal thumb drive. He greeted Nick with a smile that tucked below his black sunglasses. “Hey, Nick, did ya miss me?”

Hearing Alex’s old voice coming from a radically different animal, Nick could only respond with, “Alex, how did you?”

With his chin up and hand on chest, Alex said, “Find you? Well, not to brag, but, nah, who am I kidding? Of course, I’m bragging. Remember what I’ve said, giving me your name is a big mistake? Well, I hacked into the ZPD database and wormed my way into the personal information for Lieutenant Judy Hopps’s addresses. The rest is pretty obvious.” Alex or Harry patted Nick on the shoulder. “You have a pretty rough ride, I’ll give you that.”

Nick looked down at Alex’s other hand. “And is that a gun?”

Alex flashed the gun at him, “Calm down, Nick. Nobody uses gun guns anymore. It’s just a tranquilizer gun, which could pierce the skin of a rhino and take down an elephant.” He made a “no” gesture with the gun. “Completely non-lethal. I may have taken many rolls, but a killer is not one of them.” He wedged the gun onto his belt. The lynx continued with a more serious tone, “Nick, Koslov has been all over my frequency the past few days. You shouldn’t have pissed him off.”

Nick rubbed his side. “Yeah, I can see why.”

“But luckily, I convinced him to keep the offer up. Took me a butt load of time. Have to run back and forth and do a bunch of favors. You can see me on the news, well not Harry me but Alex me, you get the point.”

Nick crossed his arms, “So you are his goons now, huh?”

Alex responded with the same calmed, calculated tone, “Nahhhh, our alliance is strictly professional and business base. I help him and in return, he gives me a couple of fake records and forged paperwork. Those things need connections and Koslov has all of them. That’s why I have to be his little “spoke-cat” at the prison and the public face for a while. I need to appear fully commit in order for him to help me. But worry not, after his little “battle”; I’m sure he won’t be alive to bother us.”

“Fake records? Battle? What are you talking about?”

Alex started to speed up his speech, “It doesn't matter, Nick. I’m not here for chit chat. I got a perfect way out for us, including the gang. You have probably seen the news; everything is pretty much screwed in every way imaginable. With everyone picking sides, it is best for us to choose none of them.” Alex reached for his back pocket and pulled out a foreign ID card. “You might not believe this, but Koslov got us some new identities. And with the money I have “accumulated”, the gang and we are going somewhere warm and predators-friendly. Then we’ll build a new life for ourselves. Thinking about it, with our abilities, we are going to get a booming business, anywhere in this world. Just let Zootopia deals with its crap.”

Nick shook his head in disbelief, and Alex responded with, “I know what you are about to say. The gang told me about your inspiring speech. Nick, as nice as those words may sound; it’s not going to work.” He put his ID back, and continued, “Koslov is doing something utterly insane. He thought his band of gung-ho predators are going to turn everything around, which is just delusional and simply suicidal. He may have the muscle to wrestle with ten bears, but he cannot flex with a broken system. Zootopia as its current state is beyond repair. Don’t be like him Nick. You may have the truth, but you don’t have the power. The power to make it known and change the scheme of things. Hell, even if the city hears you, it won’t change anything. Everything would just return to the same stage 6 months ago, which is still crappy if you ask me. Also, with Koslov is about to ruin the reputation for all predators. Who is going to believe you?”

Nick was about to protest. The lynx wagged a finger in front of Nick’s face and said, “Ah, ah, ah, hear me out, hear me out.” He looked straight at Nick. “Don’t stay. The gang won’t leave without you. If you don’t think for yourself, think of them and their safety. And if you don’t get out quick, then it would be too late for you and all of them.”

“Alex, I just”

Alex did not let up, “Nick, stop. Prey and Predators. I don’t care who’s right or wrong, win or lose. Partake in such conflict, means you are asking to be hurt. When they told you to pick a side, choose neither and create your own path. In this case, I have already made one, thanks to grit, determination, a dubious amount of coffee and something Koslov gave me.” Alex quickly wiped his nose. He continued with the same speed. “We can make a bigger, better Wild Times, and most important of all, legal.” Alex opened up his arms. “So Nick, what do you say, will you do it for us? Your gang? Ha? Right?” Alex smiled.

“Are you done?”

Alex’s eyes wandered in all direction. “Yeah, I am, but I’m asking you.”

Nick rubbed his hair. After a deep breath, he said, “Okay, let me get this straight. You essentially helped a mad mammal preparing a revolt that you know would fail and cause hundreds, no thousands of predators to be harmed. And in respond to that, you run away and live in safety?”

He moved his index finger from invisible point A to invisible point B. “I’m running away and help my friends live in safety, big different.”

“I just have one question. Why?”

“It’s perfect, we get rid of Koslov forever, he helped us out before he expired, and we safe they are not, what’s wrong with that?”

Nick pinned his finger on Alex’s white suit, “YOU, ARE WILLING TO LET THOUSANDS OF PREDATORS, CHILDREN INCLUDED, SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES, FOR YOUR OWN GAIN?” Nick paused to give his voice a rest. “I know you are dressing up like Koslov’s goons, but, when did you become him?”

“Ew, that’s a strong and unnecessary analogy. Without me, Koslov would do the revolt anyway; might as well get it over with sooner. So others can adapt quicker.” Alex rubbed his ear. “Also, you don’t have to scream. You are making a scene. Yes, I admit, it sucks, but listen.” At that response, Nick grabbed his forehead, his two fingers squeezed on the temples. “Nick. Someone, somewhere in this world, is scared, angry and miserable. You can’t worry about them all. The best that you could do: IS LOOKING OUT FOR THOSE CLOSEST TO YOU.” Alex straightened out the chain on his neck as if it was his tie. “Hehe, see, I can do the screaming game too.”

“Alex, that is not the point, yes I care about my friends’ safety but did you think, think for one solid second. Instead of creating a convoluted plan which makes everything worse. Have you tried fixing the underline problem?”

Alex looked up at the sky as if asking, _“What else do you want from me?”_ He said in a condescending tone, “Yes, I know. You thought I didn’t see? The whole shock collar policy.” His tone shifted to normal, “Seriously, whoever decided that shock collars are a good idea for a city of mix species is beyond stupid. I mean dumb beyond believe. If the scale of stupidity was the height of Mount Everest, then the guy who came up with that should be in space, two meters away from the Sun.” Alex took a deep breath; he regained his composure. “But, I can’t change that, you can’t change that, Koslov can’t change that, even the Mayor can’t change that. The freaking policy is part of Zootopia. Its roots are so freaking deep that I could see it sticking out from the other side of the Earth. Unless there is some omnipotent being that removes those out of existence and out of the minds of all the prey, the collars are here to stay for generations to come.” His tone shifted back to the slow pace at the start of the conversation. “It’s not about the animal being dicks or not listening or whatever. They are, no, we all are just following a rigid and broken machine. If you are sick of it, get out of it; it would make your life so much easier. If you go against it, it would be just us against the world, and that’s a battle we can never win. “

“Who give you the right to be this, all knowing, all rational voice that decides what is the right thing to do?”

Alex pointed down, “Yes, I’m not God. And look, I just want to create the best scenario for my friends, my family, okay? And when all of them have decided to jump off a cliff along with thousands of others, I must do something.” Alex sighed before reached into his other pocket. “You are obviously tired and hurt, so your judgment might be impaired. So, I’ll give you some time to think this over.” He pulled out the flip phone that he had been working on the past few months. “My offer expired in 24 hours, the same time that this phone’s battery will be depleted. I know. Flip phones are freaking amazing. This thing is virtually off the grid and cannot be tracked. Call me, when you change your mind. Alternatively, if you decided to stay, and so will the gang, then I respect your decisions and bid you farewell. Please take it, and reconsider.” Alex put the device into Nick’s palm and closed his fingers.

The lynx started walking down from the hill, approaching a limo parked nearby.

Nick asked, “What about Judy?”

Alex turned around. He pointed somewhere, “What about her? Nick, she is with them. “Them” Nick. Their ancestors created and benefited from the system. You know. The thing that you want to rally against.”

“She is different, she helped me, she trusted me and she saved my life. I can’t just leave her behind.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “Nick, she probably doesn’t care for you that much. She ratted us out and got a promotion out of it. During your time in the big house, she and her friends harassed us. She almost got Koslov to ice you. Also, if she truly cares about you, that collar would not be on your neck.” Nick was about to talked back, but the last line made him hesitate. “Do you know why?” Alex changed his voice to sound like a horror show narrator. “Because turning it off means her family is exposed to a dangerous beast that would devour all the children. She doesn’t trust you enough to scarify that comforting restraint on you. She helps you because it makes her feel good. Something to make her feel oh so bloody righteous.  She wants to be a crusade, a paragon of justice. She would help you, as long as it is convenient to her. Remove the conveniences, and she will become just like them.” Alex took a deep breath. “Holy crap that was a mouthful. Anyway, if they don’t scarify their comfort for us, why should we? Why should we get this pain on our necks, just to make them feel a little better? Why would you let her be a factor in your decision?” He said the last few sentences through his teeth. Then, he just made a self-satisfied smirk, “Oh, and the bunny, she probably keeping you as a novelty, almost like a pet. Trust me I’ve been there. Or, she could have some kind of fetish for foxes. I don’t know. I heard bunnies are really good at multiplying if you know what I”

Alex did not know what happened. He just saw a blur coming toward him then heard a crunchy sound. Not the crunchy sound coming from potato chips, but broken plastic. His face felt nothing for a split moment. Suddenly, he was on the ground. His face fell to the puddle from before. The cold rainwater made the right side of face burned with a tingling sensation. The world around him was no longer obscured by a dark black tint. Instead, it appeared extremely blurry. Alex quickly got up, frantically searched for his prescription sunglasses. His hand found a small chunk of plastic. Realized what had happened, he dropped the piece of broken glass down. Alex quick wiped his face with his sleeve; blood and smears of gray paint appeared on the white fabric. He was about to say, _“That was an inconvenient spot for a puddle.”_ Nevertheless, Nick’s voice stopped him.

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?”

Alex held on to the right side of his face and looked at Nick. The cat was stunned, but not from the punch. Alex, without a hint of sarcasm and filled with remorse, said, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Haven’t slept and constantly on the run the past few days is starting to make me a lot more cynical.” Alex then got himself up. It was then that Nick could see the bald spots under Alex’s eyes. “Okay, this is going nowhere.” He put some pressure on his face, keeping the blood from oozing out. “Argh. Just give me a call if you change your mind.” Alex then waddled his steps to the limo. After some frisking, he found the handle. Alex turned around and said, “I do not wish to say any of those words, Nick. I truly am. But the situation just doesn’t give me a lot of options.” He opened the door. “Oh yeah, I forgot, this is something from Koslov. He said, If Lieutenant Hopps ever thinking about telling the cops about his attack, he and his mammals shall remind the Hopps household the original role of predators.” He got in. “Goodbye Nick, or is this see you again?” He slammed the door.

Nick watched as the limo headed back to Zootopia. His right hand started to feel numb. He looked at it and saw a long cut stretched from one of his knuckles to his index finger. He looked up at the gloomy sky. His lungs squeezed out all the air for one powerful scream. “AGHHHHHHHHHHHH”. The collar shocked him, telling him to be quiet. He did not listen. After he could no longer make a sound and his head started to spin, Nick let his own body crash to the ground. His lungs replenished air at a rapid pace; his back and chest hurt after each short breath. He rolled once, got his hand and knees to touch the ground. He started punching the ground with his hurt hand. The impacts sent immeasurable pain straight to his mind. His teeth bit down hard as if to trap screams inside. The collar shocked him constantly, but he kept on punching the dirt. He wanted to punch it until his pain receptors overloaded. Only then, he would not feel anything anymore. As the collar about to let out the more powerful shocks, a warm hand grabbed him by the wrist.

Judy said. “Nick stop! You are hurting yourself!”

He shook and pushed her to the side. He looked at her, with the face that mirrored his savage state. “JUST LET ME BE!” Judy was horrified at the sight. Nick continued punching the ground, the blood on his hand glued the dirt to his skin. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

Judy felt that stinging pain on her cheek again. However, instead of letting it linger in her head, she calmed herself. She said in the tone that Nick woke up to, “Nick, listen to me. Please, stop. ”

Nick slowed down his punches. He shut his eyes tight, trying to keep everything inside. He let out two final punches before Judy gently held his wrist. “Come on, let’s get you back inside. Get that wound treated.”

Later, they were back at the Hopps resident. Judy took Nick to a room underneath the attic. There was only one bed there. “This is my room.” She said.

Nick looked around. He said in a lifeless tone, “Yeah, looks pretty neat.” He looked down. Brown footprints and droplets of blood were leading from the door to the rug. “Sorry.” He said.

“It’s okay. I have to clean my room at some point anyway. I’ll go get the bandages; you just sit on the bed for a while.” The fox followed her suggestion. He sat down on the soft bed looked at Judy’s closet. Her uniform, along with the badge were there. He looked away from them, mumbled something to himself.

Judy backed; a small bag was in her hand. She sat down on the rug. The bunny took out the antiseptic  and some cotton. She kept silent during the cleaning process. Nick did the same, by biting down his lip. He only winced when she started rubbing on the swelled up tissues. “Okay, so far so good.” She said after all the dirt had gone. She then reached into the back and took out a roll of bandage. She put a small chunk of cotton on his wound then started wrapping the bandage around his hand.

Nick tilted his head slightly. “Judy, I appreciate the help, but you are doing it wrong.”

“Huh?”

“Here, let me show you.” She handed the bandage to him. Nick the retraced the wraps she had done. “Okay, would you hold it in place for me?” Judy put her finger on one end of the bandage. “Thanks.” He started to wrap it. “Here is how it’s done. Instead of just rolling it repeatedly on the side like that, you do these diagonal crosses. I still need to use this hand you know.”

She scratched the back of her head, “I didn’t know that. Where did you learn this anyway?”

Nick’s eye shifted to his left, “Um, I used to, well, I tried to be a boy scout when I was a little kid. You are bound to pick this up if you want to join.” He then did one last wrap before pinning the bandage in place.

“Tried to?” He stopped everything for a moment. Judy noticed the sad look on his face. She said, “Sorry if I ask the wrong question.”

“No, it’s fine. Just manage your expectation. This is not as dramatic as those soap opera.” He chuckled, but Judy did not. Nick looked up. “When I was a kid, I always want to be a Junior Ranger boy scout. It’s not about the title, it’s more of a sign or proof of fitting in. Since I was an outsider, being in a group means something big for me as a kid.” He smiled, but not from joy. He smiled because he just noticed how ironic the situation was. “And just when I thought I could be the first fox and predator to join in, things just did not turn out the way I had hoped it to be. The “initiation” was just a trap.” Nick looked out through the small window, while Judy looked up at him. She started to recall a memory. “The kids, they beat me, pinned me down, they ridiculed, laughed at me, and as the final insult, they muzzled me. “Judy's hand was covering her mouth at that point. “They told me that I just a vile and untrustworthy fox. That’s why I could never be a boy scout.” Judy put her hand on his left hand. He did not pull away, instead, he continued, “My dad, he heard the story, and well, couldn’t do much about it.” Nick sighed. “At the same time, He didn’t want me to, to grow up becoming my uncle.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“The guy was an outcast and a con artist, lived day by day on the street, going nowhere, and died alone as “a shifty fox”.” Nick felt his face heating up. “My dad tried to share his dream with me, it did not work out too well, but it will have to do.” He stopped before he became the crybaby again. He took notice of the warmth in his hand. Seeing her hand as the source made his wrist go numb. His body told him to pull back, but he wanted to keep it that way. He looked at Judy. Her ears had drooped down, but her face said, _“I understand and I feel your pain”_. He turned his hand and held hers. “I just remembered something. After all that mess, he took me to Bunny Burrow. The old man told me to make some friends during the summer. Well, I did make a friend in Bunny Burrow. But why stop there?” He caressed her scared cheek with his wounded hand. The gentle touch sooth the pain she had felt for so long.

Nick suddenly remembered something. He wanted to proceed, but he could not. His hand left her cheek. “Maybe after all this chaos, we would have the chance to see how far we can go, together.”

Judy looked slightly disappointed, but she gave him a small smile and a nod. “Sure”, she said. She retracted her hand and stood up. “No, just stay there. I have something special to give you.” She headed for her closet

Nick sat still and said in a confused tone, “Ehhh, what?”

“Just close your eyes and wait.”

Nick looked around, he whispered, “Eh, Judy. Now is not the time for that. My back still hurts.”

“No, you don’t have to do anything, just sit still. It’s a surprise.”

Nick’s collar let out a slight shock. “Argh. What the hell is wrong with this thing?”

She turned around; she frowned at a thought. “What runs through that mind of yours?” She paused then said, “Oh because I’m a rabbit, isn’t it?”

Nick looked around, “Yes. Ow.” The collar shocked him again.

“Hey, you’re the one that told me to wait it out. No, it’s nothing like what you’re thinking. Close your eyes.”

“Yes, madam.” He saluted then shut his eyes.

Nick heard some random clicking sound. He tried his best to keep his mind as clear as possible. He was failing in that department. He bit down, expected a shock, but alas, there were none. “You can open your eyes now.” He saw Judy stood in front of him, in her hand was his collar. “Now you are free to express any feeling you want. Don’t want to see you get hurt over something so natural.”

Nick moved forward and gave her a tight hug. In his embrace, Judy said, “C’mon, are you crying? You foxes are so emotional.”

“Thank you, truly, thank you.” That was all he could say.

“What do you thank me for? It’s what I should have done in the first place.” As he held her tight, “Judy started shedding tears as well. “I, I, I’m sorry. I was too close-minded to see you suffering. The things I have done. How I just blindly follow orders without seeing it. To that, I don’t know what else to say but sorry.” She sniffled. “I shouldn’t have done any of it.”

He gently stroked her ears. “It’s okay, it’s over now. I forgive you. You just did what you thought was right. It’s okay.”

Both hear footsteps outside of Judy’s room. Instances later, Judy’s parents entered the room. Her dad said, “Judy what’s wrong, we heard, a noise.” They looked at Judy and Nick, standing side by side. It was fortunate that both had wiped their tears beforehand. With her eyes still somewhat bloodshot, Judy said, “Heyyy, welcome back, guys. Return so soon?”

Her mother said, “Judy, why is there a fox in your room?”

Her father whispered, “Honey, get me the thing.”

Judy continued, “He’s harmless, dad. He has been around the kids all morning and everyone is fine.”

Her mother covered her mouth with her hands, “Oh my gosh! He had been here that long?”

With her hand on hip, Judy said, “It’s fine, Mom, see. Nick, these are my parents. Say something.”

Nick waved, “Hi! Ms. and Mr. Hopps. I’m Nick Wilde, Judy’s, eh, friend.”

Her father said, “Judy, I’m not worrying about that. Why is he standing in your bedroom shirtless is what I’m more concern about. He’s not your boyfriend or something, right?”

Both had a quick look at each other, Judy then guided both her parents out of her room. “Yes, he’s just here to help me solve this case. Speaking of which, we really need to get back to investigating. We’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye, Ms. and Mr. Hopps.”

After Judy had returned, Nick asked. “Eh, Judy, this may sound strange, but seriously, where is my shirt?”

After Nick had gotten back in his green shirt, he sat back on the bed while Judy was standing next to her desk. Her hands held a notebook and a carrot shaped pen. “So, what were you and Alex talking about?”

Nick shrugged, “Well, he basically said all of us predators are screwed. Koslov is about to revolt, and he recommended that I should get out of town. He had a whole new life set up for me and the gang. After that, it’s just kinda blurry.”

She jolted down something, “What about his involvement with Koslov?”

He chuckled, “Heh, you won’t believe this, but he faked it on camera. He did that as a favor so Koslov wold give him forged paperwork for us all.”

“If the forged paperwork is the same quality as the one that fooled Chief Douglas, then I can see why going to extra miles for them.”

“Here is the juicy bit. Alex knows the revolt is going to fail. And he is counting on that to get rid of Koslov for him. You were sort of right about him being a dangerous criminal. He did all that, and completely disregard of the negative impacts on other predators’ lives.”

Judy shook her head, “Times like this, it’s hard to tell.” She jolted some more lines in. “If he was this urgent the get you out, which means Koslov is ready to strike. We should warn”

Nick shook his head. “The ZPD should not be involved in this. He knows your family’s address, chances are Koslov know that as well.”

“Pff, I know that. I was thinking along the line of Mayor Bellwether.”

Nick tilted his head. “Huh? Why her?”

“The mayor is a huge advocate for living in harmony. Maybe she can make a speech, a plea. She doesn’t have to make it, directly address the revolt. She is good with that. She could say something that might change Koslov, or at least, shake the mind of his mammals. They may be angry, but deep down they are still capable of listening to reasons, right? Maybe the mayor can convince them. She tried so hard to get everyone to calm down and work things out. Heck, with you, collarless and not harming anyone so far, we could have proof for her; showing that it was not the lack of collar that caused all this, savage attacks.”

Nick pondered, “Too many “maybe” in there, but that’s the only one we got. Wait, do you think that we need something to convince the mayor about Koslov’s revolt.”

She responded with a smug face. “Well, during my time in the comfy hat, I got this little recording of Koslov “call to arms”.” She spun her pen.

“Where?”

“In this” She pressed a button on her pen twice. Koslov’s trademark tank-shell accent came through the tiny speaker. It was playing Nick’s conversation with him a few days ago. She then turned it off. “never leaves home without it”

Nick chuckled, “That’s pretty neat. Where did you buy it? I want one of those.” He then recalled something. “What about the one that framed me? What if it is not Koslov, but someone else?”

“I know, but we have to stop what he tried to create first, and that is the conflict. We know that as a fact.”

Nick nodded. “Understood”, He felt the bump in his pant pocket.  He took out the flip phone that Alex had given him. “Eh, Judy, what happen in the next 24 hours?”

Later, after some internet searches, Nick and Judy were looking down at Judy’s phone.

He said, “Animalia at the Zootennial Stadium.”

Judy continued, “A 24 hours extravaganza hosted by Zootopia’s megastar Gazelle. It will feature her along with hundreds of performing artists. All will perform together to promote one message, harmony. A chance for all animals; both prey and predators to reunite with under one universal language, art.”

“Look like someone doesn’t want this to happen.”

Judy scrolled down, “Here it said Gazelle agreed to let all of her backup dancer collar-free so they could perform with all of their passion.”

“Sound like the perfect opportunity for Koslov.”

Judy immediately shut off her phone. “We have to get back to Zootopia fast.” She then headed for her uniform. “Nick, get to the truck outside, I’ll be with you shortly.”

“No argument there.”

A few hours later, they were on the way back to Zootopia in Mr. Hopps pickup truck. Nick asked, “Do you know how to get to the mayor? It won’t be in work hour the moment we get there.”

“Of course, I know how to get to her.” She turned to a lane that would lead her to the Oasis of Zootopia.

A few minutes later, they were at the Palm Tree hotel’s guest parking lot. Nick got out of the car. His head struggled to see the top of the luxurious building. He said, “Don’t tell me that the mayor live up there.”

“Uh huh. C’mon let get inside. Animalia is about to begin.”

Both then exited the parking lot. Nick suddenly stopped Judy. “Wait” He quickly took her behind a car. The fox ducked down.

Judy said, “What’s wrong?”

Nick had a peek. He pointed forward. “That’s the wolf.”

Judy reached her head above the car. A wolf in a trench coat and fedora was in her view. The predator was carrying a large black suitcase as he entered the hotel. “Are you sure?” Judy said.

“Absolutely.”

Both kept their posture low and swiftly entered the building. As they were inside, they kept a long distance away from the wolf. The predator approached the elevator; summoned it with a button press. Nick and Judy sprinted and hid behind a pillar before he could look around. The elevator came and he stepped in. After the door had shut, Judy and Nick ran toward the elevator. A look at the monitor from above told them the wolf had stopped at the top floor.

Judy whispered, “That’s where the mayor is.”

Nick repeatedly pressed the call button. The elevator came back shortly after. They entered and immediately closed the door. Judy searched for the top floor number, but could not find the corresponding button. “Where is the button?” She said as her finger was trying to search for a place to push. She noticed a scanner nearby. “Keycard? Darn it!”

Nick pulled out the universal keycard that he had made in prison. He pressed the side without electronic parts attached, to the scanner. The light on the electronic parts lit up. After a few second, the elevator scanner light turned green. “He wasn’t kidding. This thing is universal.” A Bing sound was heard and the elevator lifted them to the top floor. “Okay, we got to stop him before he harms the mayor,” Nick said.

“Wait, if you need a key card to reach her. Then how did he get it?”

Shortly after, the elevator opened its door. The two of them ran out and took cover behind a large potted plant. Nick looked above the pot while Judy peered from the side. They saw the wolf gently knocking on one of the doors in the distance. The door swung open, and the wolf just casually stepped inside. Judy and Nick stay close to the wall and ran toward the room he had just entered. Judy looked up. The room number was the same as the one on the mayor’s PO Box. Judy did not know what to make of that. She looked at Nick, who was equally confused.

“I got an idea,” Nick said, before heading toward a nearby vent. Nick opened his hand. “You got a coin with you, Judy?”

“Well I do, but you can use this.” She pulled from her belt the machine screwdriver that she had confiscated from Nick’s wet trench coat.

He took the screwdriver and quickly opened the vent. They climbed inside; slowly crawled to avoid making noise. They worked their way up and around. Soon, they found an opening to the Mayor’s suite. They looked through the grid metal net and had a look into the “high life”. The suite came with a large curve window that gave the major a perfect view of the city. In the distance, a collection of diagonal pillars of light could be seen sprouted from Animalia.  Traced one’s eyes to the suite and one would find a large luxurious desk. On top of it were the city map and images of random mugshots. The room was big enough to house that desk along with a huge cube lab tent and a humongous bed. Yet there was still plenty of space for furniture and handcrafted rug.  On one of the couch sat a male sheep. He was sipping what look like red wine. The couch next to him laid the shame trench coat that the wolf was wearing, along with a handful of accessories. One of those looked like a fake snout and teeth. On the floor, next to that sofa, was an opened briefcase. Inside laid a folded up sniper rifle with a clear cartridge. Nick could see it contained four crystal darts with blue liquid.

The mayor exited the bathroom. She was still wearing her usual attire. “Why are you still here Woolly? You are supposed to get ready.” Her word addressed the sheep on the couch.

The other sheep finished his drink. “Dawn, Dawn, I have been a sniper wayyyyy before your plan was conceived.  I don’t need to “get ready”. All I have to do is get there, climb a bit, prep my gun, and bam, all done. The concert doesn’t go anywhere until tomorrow, so why rush?”

“We have to prepare for unforeseen delays. Remember, you lost one of your rifles to Koslov’s mammal.”

“Hey, that guy is pretty good. And stop reminding me of that.”

She approached the window; started gazing at the stadium. With her hand behind her back, she said, “Just, get to the stadium, and leave me alone.”

Wooly slapped the armrest on his couch. “Why are trying so hard to get rid of me?”

She turned around. Her face was stern and cold. A far cry from her usual manners. “I can’t let anyone, argh, never mind. Just forget it.” She looked back at the window again.

“No one is seeing us here, so why do you need to hide? Why must everything be a secret to you? Your dream, your plans, our relationship. Why is”

She turned around once more. This time, her finger pointed at him. “Wooly, shut up.” The other sheep went quiet. She continued with a mischievous smile. “Don’t you forget. I’m the one who supposed in to do the complaining in this relationship.”

“But but,”

She wagged her finger, “Ah, ah, ah, I believe the words you are looking for are “Yes dear”.”

Wooly sighed. “Yes, dear.”

“Don’t worry, this whole ordeal will be over soon. I got it all planned out. Now, what are you going to do?”

“Getting ready.” He stood up from the couch and headed for the trench coat. He put on several belts to keep his wool tight. That made him appeared slimmer. He wore the trench coat and locked the waist belt tight. He then stuck the fake snout and teeth, along with the accessories onto his head. He finished the job with a wide brim fedora. And so, Woolly the sheep became the wolf that framed Nick and possibly other predators. He closed the suitcase and start carrying it out to the door.

The mayor picked up a gun in her drawer and headed out to the door as well. “You know what? I’ll go with you this time, for emotional support. Also I wanna see how everything would collapse. But remember, no eye contact after we exit the elevator. And stay far away from me afterward.” Bellwether then turned off the light in her suite and closed the door.

Up at the vent, Nick looked at Judy, who had just finished sending something on her phone. Alex’s words came back to haunt him, _“just us against the world, and that’s a battle we can never win.”_ With the mayor could not be further away from being the best option they got, Nick asked. “What are we going to do now, Judy?”

“What else? We have to stop them.” She said before shoving the phone into her pocket.

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Before I start, I’m sorry for the long delay. There were some irrelevant personal issues. It’s all good now. With that out of the way, please enjoy.

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Legacy by Switchworks begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

**Wild times with Wilde**

(Song ends)

**Chapter 10: Animalia**

Nick and Judy got to the stadium as fast as they could. When they were there, the show had been running for three hours. The sound of cheering and music signified that nothing bad had happened, yet. Judy ran to one of the entrances and stopped by two rhino securities. She just flashed her “universal ticket” to them. “I’m Lieutenant Hopps, ZPD , I’m here for an investigation.” The two rhino looked at each other. They obviously looked concern. The level of concern only grew when they saw a collar-less fox standing behind her. “The fox is with me.” She gave them a look that reaffirmed her authority. “Come, Nick, we need to go.” She said and gestured them both to make way. They did. Nick mischievously saluted them before heading in with Judy. The two of them quickly climbed the stairs. They did not know where they were heading and how to find Wooly. They just need to go up for now. At a midway point of the stairs, Judy turned to Nick. “Nick, how good is your throw?”

He recalled. “I played football once when I was 12. Why?”

“Just asking, we might need that.”

Down at the center stage, at the core of Animalia, were two groups of mammals. They were performing what many would call “modern dance”. A curious and fascinating mixture of acrobatic, contortionism, fast-paced movements, and some traditional dance moves. The two groups were obviously preys and predators. The backdrop projected on the giant screen behind the main stage tried to simulate the land before Zootopia; the land covered in flora, trees, and the rising sun. Someone in the control booth was in charge of managing the backdrop the screen projected and the background music. While flying squirrels with lights attached to their helmet helped added vibrant color to the stage. They had trained themselves to navigate around the stadium solely on the music alone.

The dancers from the two groups had just finished a highly romanticized version of a war. Alternatively, that could be a hunt conducted by the prey. Like most forms of art, it was open for interpretation. To some audiences, a form of narration would be preferable. A shift of music and tone from the lights happened. All the bright red colors were replaced with gentler hues. They made for a more somber atmosphere. The music then stopped, signaling the two groups to form a large circle. Prey traded their spears to the predators, who in return gave something back. The circle then expanded make room for a large part of the center stage to open up. From below, a giant pedestal rose. On it, were the star Gazelle along with six tiger dancers. She bowed to the audience, who responded with a tidal wave of cheer.

Wooly was at the highest point of the stadium. At least it was the highest point where an animal could reach via stairs and walkways. Since none of the lights down below could reach here and everyone was so engrossed by the performance down below, this was the perfect vantage point for him. He rested his sniper rifle on parts of the safety rail. He laid a small device that helped him calculate wind speed and direction on the rail. Wooly took aim down at one of the tigers. He double-checked the wind readings. All the conditions were optimum. His hand was on the trigger. He started controlling his breath. It was much more difficult with this entire getup.

Before he could pull the trigger, Wooly heard a grunt not far away. His eye left the scope. Intuition told him to turn right. Once he did, Judy was a split second away from delivering a dropkick to his face. The blow knocked the fake snout and teeth off him. The sheep crashed to the floor. His finger left the trigger. Judy then quickly recovered, stood up and handcuffed him. “Wooly, you are under arrest,” she said out of habit. It was not until Nick had pointed out, did she realize that the sheep was unconscious. Judy got off him and took the rifle away.

The bunny jumped for joy, with both her arm held high. “Nick we did it!”

Nick could not whip up the strength to celebrate like her. He could only give a smile and a nod. The back of his head was still feeling this irritation. He ran a thought through his head. _“But now what? Does this change anything?”_ Alex’s voice rang in his head and stuck on repeat. Somehow, a cat he met on the street six months back, now served as a voice that invalidated all that he had done.

“Watch out!” Judy’s yell snapped him out his thought. Before his eyes could refocus, she jumped toward him. Judy let out a short painful yelp before both hit the floor.

“Judy, are you alright?” Nick asked while frantically trying to get her and himself up. Her face contorted by the pain on her back. Nick did not wait for her answer, for her had seen the dart on her back. He held her free hand tight; whispered, “Stay still” into her ears before firmly pull the dart out. She tried not to yell out when the dart left, with some of her blood on its tip. Nick turned his head, trying to find the attacker.

An all too familiar voice came, “Aw, Wooly was right, I am terrible at this.” Mayor Bellwether stepped out from the shadow beyond the left corner. Beside her was a male sheep in a security uniform, armed with shock baton. The mayor opened the back compartment on her pistol and loaded a tranquilizer dart in. Nick and Judy ran away before she could take aim. His hand still held to hers. “Come on, don’t run from me. It just makes you look desperate.”

Nick tried leading Judy down the stair. They had to escape. This time, Judy failed to stay ahead of Nick. It was not the pain on her back that dragged her down, it was her hazing vision. She missed one of the steps and tripped, dropping the rifle to the bottom stair. “Nick, evidence.”

“I know, I know, Carrot.” He slowly helped her up. “Okay, this is not working.” He then lifted her up and piggybacked her.  “Just hold on.” She did not question that decision and hugged him tight. He would consider the warm embrace to be quite romantic, if not for the situation at hand. He jumped down and grabbed the rifle. As he turned, he caught a glimpse of another male sheep down below, a tranquilizer in his hand. Nick turned back as soon as the sheep took aim. He ran back up, stopped and thought of something. He then headed for a small storeroom at a corner. He used the universal key card to get in.

He manually locked the door from within and pulled down a closet, blocking it. “All right, Judy, we should be safe here.” He said before setting her back on her feet.

Judy held her head. “Nick, I feel strange. Something is, scratching inside my head.”

Nick tossed the rifle on the floor then softly held her by the shoulders. “It’s fine, it’s just the tranquilizer. I’ll, I’ll find a way to get you out first.” He tried to look for a vent. This storeroom had one, but only a mouse could fit through it.

She made a face. “No, it’s something else, Nick.”

Nick heard a beep of denial from the door behind him. The Mayor was having a hard time coming in. After a while, she just quit and tapped on the small glass window on the door. “Now, for a fox, you are not that smart, are you?” She said with a smile chalk full of malice. “What do you expect to achieve from hiding in there?”  Bellwether jerked her head, telling one of her sheep to ram the scanner from outside.  The sheep obeyed and destroyed the device in a well-placed head butt. Bellwether then pushed him aside and said, “I could have helped you, Nick. But it seems you have dug your own grave.”

Nick turned around. Judy’s knees were on the floor and she curled up. “What was in the dart?” He said.

The sheep shrugged, “It had some fancy scientific name, but most just call it ‘Night Howler”. It’s the same thing that we used for the savage attacks.” Nick’s eyes opened wide at the last sentence. She then shook her head, making the wool on her head bounced playfully. “Such as shame, it would have been a killer headline if I had hit you. Oh well, that’s what the cleanup crews are for.”

Nick frown at the thought, “Cleanup?”

“Yes, for whatever remain of you. That compound effects everyone, predator or not. Sooner or later, the first rabbit officer of Zootopia will be nothing more but a savage beast. A beast that would bite and chew anything that moves.” She clasped her hands together. “It’s so heartbreaking because it would have sounded better should you kill her. Fingers cross for you to fight back.” She looked up and saw a camera in the corner. “Ohhhhh, I see it know. You want to pull the old, record my confession on camera cop-out trick.” She laughed, while Judy was letting incoherent grunt and growl in the background. “Listen, Nick, this is not a movie. You think I would plan an assassination plot like this, without thinking of something as obvious as cameras. One of my sheep is in the surveillance room, after the show, he just going to cherry picked some footages just like always.”

Nick looked back at Judy. He could see her struggling to retain whatever was civilized. He quickly approached her. Nick did all that he could to comfort her. Judy forcefully pushed him aside. “Nick, just stay away from me! I, I, can’t” her body was shaking. Her pupils gradually grew larger. Nick did not know what to do besides hoping for something. Yes, he remembered that she had sent a message to someone; they could get help, or tell the ZPD. With some hope in the tank of his think engine, Nick stood up.

Finding amusement from crushing’s Nick spirit, Bellwether continued. “Also, and I already have plenty of backup plans. And do you know how I knew that you are here? Here is the juicy bit. Chief Bogo told me, such a good pawn he is. A mistake for contacting him.” There went Nick’s last shred of hope. “How else do you think I manage to keep all this under wrap for so long?” Nick just froze right there, his mind played back a memory. _“You may have the truth, but you don’t have the power. The power to make it known and change the scheme of things.”_

She applauded. “But since you have tired, and I admire those who do, I’ll give you the confession that you desperately want.” She did a baby talk during the last sentence. She looked up at the camera and straightened her clothes. A standard procedure she performed before every speech. She waved and let out a big smile. “Hello everyone, yes, it’s your mayor, Dawn Bellwether. If you are looking for the one responsible for the recent conflict between prey and predator, look no more. It’s me.” She pointed to herself. “I planned all the savage attacks and my underlings carried them all. The media just frame it the same way they always do. Fear and hysteria always sell, so, it works.” She giggled. “But, if you want to blame someone, don’t blame me, blame Swinton. All this was the pig’s mess.” The smile on her face quickly disappeared. “All I want to do is to get Zootopia back in tip top shape, making it worth the “topia” part.” She gritted her teeth, “But that PIG Swinton and her failed projects had made it near impossible for me. And every one of you just refused to listen and help me.” She relaxed her jaws. “Yes, all of you, the citizens of this city.” She pointed at the camera.” All that you care about is yourself. You call yourself a part of the city, only when there is some reward involve. All that you have ever done are whine and whine, cramming up my mailbox.” She rubbed the wool on her hair. “Yes, I know the medical bills are high; I know the regulations are all over the place; I know that the job market is not doing too well right now; I KNOW THAT THE PARKING METERS DOWN AT CITY HALL ARE HORRIBLE.” She rubbed the wool a little harder, trying to relax a little. “But I cannot just magically solve them. I am just a meek lamb here, you can’t expect me to carry a city with everyone wants everything on her back. And you all were like,” She faked a male voice. “Oh, she has it easy because she lives in the Palm Tree. She should be able to do it for us.” She changed her voice back. “Newsflash jackass, wearing a diamond boot while cleaning a CESSPOOL doesn’t make it easier. It’s not my fault that all Mayors were given that spot. AND WHY CAN’T I HAVE SOME NICE THINGS FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!” She exhaled and quickly regained her composure. “Whew. Oops, sorry, oh it’s good to let it out sometimes.” She got that plastered smile back.

“Why us? Why doing all this?” Nick asked. He had no clue why the savage attacks had anything to do with improving the city. To him and plenty of others, all that simply made everything worse.

“Why? Simple, no one is listening, and everyone is pointing his or her fingers or hoofs at me, for not “fixing things fast enough”. How can I run a city full of those? I need to the attention and control somehow.” She started swirling her gun. “It took me awhile, but I finally got it. I just need to redirect their fingers and make them point in the same direction as I am. All I need was a scapegoat, a bad guy, an enemy to motivate mammals, or just 90% is enough.” She cracked up a grin. “Thankfully, Zootopia had that covered: the predators. The preys have already hold prejudice against predators with the shock collars. All that I have to do is making them appear even more threatening. Scary enough for the preys to finally get off of their lazy butts and message boards.” She playfully pressed the muzzle of the gun to her temple. She then faked a gunshot. “After Gazelle is maimed by those who she trusts the most, on camera no less, who is going to believe predators?  I will be the heartbroken mayor who had no choice but to take action. Who would want to blame someone who tried to make everything nice and peaceful?” she hit Nick with a pair of puppy dog eyes. “The prey would be so dumbfounded and paralyze by the fear that they are willing to do anything. And guess who has all the directions to lead them out of this terrible crisis, me. That’s when I’m going to turn this city around.” The barrel left her head.

She then turned around. “I have to thank you, though. I wouldn’t have come up with that plan without you and your precious park.” She looked back at Nick one last time. The fox was still looking like standing stone. “See? I gave my full confession and would you look at that, nobody is booing, and I’m still the mayor. Such is life.” She slowly made her way out. “Don’t worry, though. I promise you. Once the city is back in shape, I’ll make sure that everyone has their own space. It’s not your fault; it was stupid to think that all of us could live together anyway.”  Judy let out a growl, this one louder than the rest. “Oh, she is getting rowdy there, isn’t she; enjoy it while it lasts. Bye bye.” The Mayor gleefully waved. She and the two sheep headed for the surveillance room.

The performances at Animalia went on without any interruption, and Bellwether’s change of plan would keep it that way. She now just needed to take the tape from the surveillance room, get Wooly out, call a crime scene clean up, and stop for the day. Sure it would have been glorious should this assassination had work, but Dawn was used to disappointment. The best thing to do with massive disappointment was not to dwell on it. Instead, created a new plan; and the sheep was making one as she walked. She took out her phone and dialed the sheep in the surveillance room. Bellwether became anxious after the hearing the voice mail beep. With haste, she climbed down the stair and stormed to the surveillance room.

The room was in her sight, but the door was wide open. That was never a good sign. She barged in and exclaimed. “What is going on?” The room was dead quiet. On the only chair in the room was the sheep she was calling. The cat’s pinky finger sized dart on his back had given her the reason for him to sleep on the job. “Why was he?” She said before shoving him and his chair aside. She checked the control console, specifically the tape compartments. One tape was missing. A thunder rung in Bellwether’s head the moment she reached deep into the empty slot.

The music from the outside had stopped. The mayor looked at one of the screens. The camera correspondent to that screen was looking at part of the main stage. The giant screen behind groups of performers had shut off to the audiences’ dismay. In a flash, the screen changed. It now showed the footage of her, seconds before her sheep smashed the door’s scanner. Soon, the sound of her voice replaced the dead air. After Bellwether in the footage had finished the confession, the video looped back to the beginning of the confession.

Koslov was standing among the silent crowd, who armed with phone cameras. He looked at the screen with his mouth opened up wider than a tank’s turret barrel. All this time, just when he thought he was a major player in this political game. That little pipsqueak of a mayor had proved that he was just a pawn. His revolution was nothing but a foil and he had unknowingly handed victory to his enemies on a silver platter. Fury started to burn from within him like diesel. However, unlike most, when Koslov was at his angriest, he became calmer than usual. He slowly reached for his phone and contacted Natasha. The mountain goat answered after just one ring. “Natasha, this is Koslov. Cancel everything.” He said in a quieter tone than usual.

Confused, the goat at the other end said. “Cancel what sir?”

He rammed emphasis on his syllable. “E-very-thing!”

The goat said, “As you wish sir.”

Back outside, at the Winter Palace, Natasha started flipping channels on her communicator. The first channel was Voynich, who was taking aim at Chief Bogo’s head from afar. His gun was no tranquilizer. “Voynich, stop the attack.”

“Affirmative,” Said as he lowered his gun.

She switched to another channel. “Vlad, cancel the explosives.”

A cheetah at the other end said, “But we have spent two hours on these! Setting them up to sync with Tchaikovsky’s 1812 Overture. It was going to be absolutely marvelous.”

“You dare question Mr. Big?”

“Fine! God damn it!” The cheetah then removed the explosive charges that he had set up near City hall.

For the rest of the night, Natasha had to repeat the word “cancel” over a hundred times.

The mayor and her two bodyguards were now outside the control booth. The bodyguards were doing their best to force the door open. Someone inside had locked it and wedged it shut with closets and metal boxes. Bellwether was becoming more anxious and angry as each second passed. The wool on her hair had lost the perfect oval shape. Her teeth shown as she clawed into her hair. “IDIOTS! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!” She screamed. That must have worked, because immediately after, the two smashed the door open. The mayor jumped right in. The room was near empty; except for a bobcat sitting in front of a laptop plucked into the main control console. She shot the bobcat in the neck the moment she saw him. His body did not go limp. She stomped the floor and approached him. After spinning his chair, she realized that someone had already darted him. The dart matched the one that took down her minion.

She turned to the laptop. The screen was playing the footage on a loop, in sync with the giant screen from the outside. The tape was nowhere to be found. The soon-not-to-be mayor yanked the laptop out and tossed it on the floor. She repeatedly stomped on it. The image of whoever was responsible rung in her mind. Bellwether wished the laptop were his or her head instead. She focused too much on the piece of electronic to notice the opened air vent. A much bigger one this time, probably because there were animals who worked here long hours. After the laptop was reduced to unrecyclable chunks, she pointed her finger at her sheep. “Two of you, go out and find them. Don’t come back until you have found that tape.” The sheep saluted her and walked back out.

Two loud bangs could be heard from an unknown distance. The sound was quite similar to gunshot; and not a tranquilizer gun, but an actual gun from the past. The sound made Bellwether ducked down and covered her head. She looked at the doorway; the two sheep felt backward and collapsed on the floor. Bellwether quickly stood up and ran toward the doorway. She took cover behind the wall next to the busted door. The sheep quickly loaded a fresh tranquilizer dart into her single-shot pistol. She tried to do it as quietly as possible. Fortunate for her, the attacker’s monolog canceled the sound of reloading out; she knew that voice from somewhere. The sound of his footsteps came in between every sentence.

“Mayor Bellwether. Who would have thought?” He laughed, taunting her almost. “Hahaha. You know, when you replaced Swinton, I didn’t think much of you. I thought you were nothing but a spineless sheep. You look like a typical” He changed his voice to mock Bellwether’s voice, “Oh, I just say all these nice things, and hope no one would hate me.” He chuckled and returned to his old voice. “Hehe, Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. I do know a thing or two about being “unpredictable”. He purposely ejected the clip and reloaded it. He wanted the sheep to hear it. “Hear that, Bellwether? It is better for you to take the dart. It doesn’t hurt that much, or so I heard.” He slowly approached the door. “Just get this over with; I got a savage bunny on my list.” Alex ejected the clip. There were only two darts left. He started to load the clip in again.

She knew that was her chance, Bellwether’s hand gripped the gun tight and got out of cover. She saw her target, a white cat with glasses in a security uniform. Parts of his face were riddled with orange Band-Aid. The sight of her and the gun made Alex said, “What the” With a more concentrated mind and a better position compare to the shot at Judy, the mayor shot the dart to Alex’s chest. It hurt, but not as much as Alex was expecting. It was the same as an angry doctor shoved a needle in your chest but nothing like fishing net caught part of your tail. Reflex told his limb to yank the dart out, quickly. He did, but half of the chemical had entered his body. His legs grew weak and dragged his body down. He lied down on his back, breathing like a fish out of water. Soon, he closed his eyes.

The mayor walked to him. “Hum, didn’t think that I could take care of myself huh? Big mistake.” She then stood beside Alex. “Too bad Swinton killed your career before I could get to you. You would have made a great pet.” Alex’s gun barrel was raised. Before Bellwether could do a thing, he squeezed the trigger. The force behind the dart flung her onto the floor.  She could only feel the pain after a second of contact. It was like the worst flu shot she had ever taken. Thankfully, the extra dose of tranquilizer stopped her suffer instantly.

Usually, this was when Alex would make a remark. Something corny and childish like, _“Thank you for the offer, not.”_ However, most of his brainpower was focusing on keeping his brain on. He lifted his head up and slammed it to the ground. He did so until the back of his head no longer found the coolness of the floor comforting. Used all the energy he had left, Alex got up; he felt like a 100 years old cat at that point. After some struggle, he backed on his feet. Alex pulled out a pills bottle from his pocket. He opened then tossed the lid. He put a handful of those white small round pills in his mouth and swallowed. He had to conjure up all of his saliva to get the bitterness down his throat. “I’ll rest when I’m dead, I’ll rest when I’m dead, I’ll rest when I’m dead,” He whispered as the pills did their work. Just like Koslov had said. With these pills, sleep was an option.

The tranquilizer was more power than his nature desire for sleep. It made it near impossible for him to walk straight fast. He shook his head, hoping that would balance his vision. It did, somewhat. He pulled out a smartphone in his pocket. On the screen was a map with two dots, one red one blue. The red one moved as Alex moved, while the blue one just stayed still. Alex turned on the self-made app that connected to the voice recorder he had planted in the flip phone. It was playing the sound of Judy’s snarling. Nick’s plea could be heard in between. Alex switched back to the map. The cat started running in a crooked line. “Nick, I’m coming.”

Later, inside the storeroom

Judy had backed herself into a corner and Nick was at the opposite. “Judy, I know you still in there. Just hold on to what you have.” The bunny was rubbing her face against cardboard boxes on a self. She had already got on all four. Whatever Nick was referring to, was trying it hardest to keep Nick away from her line of sight. Her teeth soon dug into the boxes. Nick heard banging from the outside. The sound was much weaker compared to the sheep’s ramming.

“NICK!!!  I can’t wedge this thing open.” Alex’s scream came through.

Nick turned his head. “Alex? What are you doing here?”

“No time for stupid questions. Just, ummm,” Alex paused.  “Wait, I got an idea.” Outside, Alex grabbed onto the barrel of his gun and held the weapon like a small pickaxe. He then used it to hit the glass on the door. After a few whack, the glass broke opened. However, unlike in action movies, where the broken pieces of glass just magically leave one’s hand alone. One piece made Alex screamed. “DAMN IT! My trigger finger.” The cat gritted his teeth and plucked the thumb-sized piece of glass out. He held the gun with his left hand and tried his best to aim it at Judy through the hole he had made. The blood loss, dizzying effect of the tranquilizer, a small window and using his left hand on a weapon he had just learned to use. All made him said, “I can’t aim for crap at this state.” He hesitated and decided to put his left arm through the hole. “Okay, Nick, catch.” He tossed the weapon on the floor, inches away from Nick. He withdrew his hand. “You need to neutralize her.” Judy had stopped rubbing her head at the boxes. Instead, she slowly turned to Nick. Her purple pupils had taken her eyes completely. They looked like cheap, plastic doll eyes to Nick. Drool ran from the corner of her mouth. Soon they poured out as she opened her mouth. Her front teeth looked like a guillotine, ready to dig in and rip. Her ears stood upright. Her hair and the noise she made were all rough up, like a wild beast. A bunny had never looked more threatening to Nick. “Holy crap, Quick, do it before she gnaws your face off.” Alex then slammed his head to the frame of the door. It helped to keep him awake.

Nick looked down at the gun then back at Judy, who was ready to charge forward. The fox rubbed his neck. He still had not gotten used to being truly free of the collar. Judy gave that to him. Was the rabbit he was looking at still her? The one who had listened and looked past the collar on his neck.

Nick slowly moved forward and opened up his arms.at the sight of it, Alex screamed, almost like an authority figure. “GIVE ME A GOD DAMN BREAK, NICK! This is not an anime. You are not going to redeem the monster or whatever with just a hug, okay. That’s not her. It’s just her body reacting to the chemical. If you don’t take her down, she will kill you.” Nick did not answer him; instead, he advanced at a slower pace. “Your life is on the god damn line, Nick! Pick up the gun and shoot!”

 Nick’s hands were shaking as he tried to form a genuine smile on his face. “Hey, Judy, I know you are there.” The bunny nose started twitching. She closed her mouth. She looked up at him. That brought hope to Nick. “Do it with me, just breathe, slowly.” He calmly exhaled, a great way to stop his hand from jittering so much. She still let out those unsettling growl. He opened his arm wider. “Think of the good times we have, the toast to the future.” He chuckled, rather uncomfortably. “Call me corny, but we can’t have a future of you gnaw my face off.”

Alex slammed his head onto the door. “Oh my god, are you serious Nick?”

He turned his head slightly, reminiscing about his past. “Do you remember the little race down the wheat field? Aw man.” He remembered a scent, and that was not the scent of the wheat. It made him smile a little more genuine. “Ms. Kobb was so mad that she forced us to clean up the”

Judy pounced forward. Her weight and force dropped him on the floor. The wound on his back paralyzed him as he touched the surface. Her hands and feet grabbed on to him; exactly what Nick was counting on. “A bit much for a hug, don’t you think?” He tried to hold her tight, prevented her from squirming too much. She let out a string of incoherent feral cry. The bunny tries to shake him off, it seemed. He maintained the grip, telling himself to keep doing this for a few minutes and everything will be okay. She hissed and suddenly reached her head over his shoulder; Judy bit down. Nick shrieked as her teeth touched something hard.

Alex’s hand pulled his ears down. “NICK!”

Nick held her a little tighter. He locked her in a heated embrace. Nick flashed his teeth as he winced. Her saliva may be burning his flesh, but he was not going to let that stop him.  “Agh, yeah, I would want to bite some foxes too; if one ruined my beautiful face and told me to give up on my dream.” Judy raised her teeth up and bit down one more. Nick could feel his shirt damped by thick hot liquid after a few second. If he were still wearing his shock collar, the shock would have knocked him out from all the terror he was experiencing. He shook his head; telling himself not to be sway by fear. Instead, he got back to talking to Judy. He tried to keep his sentences from being interrupted by his frantic breathing.

“Pf, Gideon Grey, heh, what does he know? The stupid bastard probably, hah, still stuck at Bunny Barrow.” Judy’s left ear twitched slightly. “But you, you went to Zootopia, you became a real officer, you got me good that time, and you had just stopped one of the biggest plots, with my help, of course.” Her teeth released the pressure on his flesh. However, instead of biting down, she just left it there. Nick shifted his head to the left. He let his cheek touch her scars. “And you don’t look that bad, if anything, you look, perfect.” Her teeth left his wound completely. Judy head gradually pulled away from his shoulder. She then rested it on his chest. Nick peered down. Her pupil was shrinking. Nick loosened his grip on her; his right hand caressed the soft warm fur at the back of her head. Feeling his fingers moved on her fur also calm him down. He stopped with the heavy breathing shortly. “Sure, you did screw up here and there, but you were just doing what you were told. I would probably make the same mistake should the population yelling at me to do it. But like I have said, I forgive you. And hey, you learned, and that more than any of my ex could ever do.” He paused a little before giving her the next line. “I still love you.”

Nick could hear audio sobbing from Judy. The front of his shirt now felt damp and warm, but not from his blood. “Aw, you bunnies, so emotional.” He said before reaching for a peck on her forehead.

Judy looked up. Her eyes were normal again. “I, I, I’m sorry“

“It’s okay, Judy, it’s okay.” He gently brushed off the blood on her teeth. “I can take it. You’re with me now, it is all that matters.” The two of them then just lied there. Completely forget about the world around them and shared a deep kiss.

Alex just walked out of the scene. His everything: mind, body, and philosophy; all of them were spinning. He clutched to his right arm. As if that would somehow mask a concentrated crippling feeling of shame and regret. The urge to lie down and rest came. Alex shook it off. His sharp teeth bit down on his tongue. They reminded him that the cops would be there at any minute. He took out the pill bottle and shoved the rest of the medication in his mouth. The cat tried to swallow them, but his mouth had run dry from all the screaming. In desperation, he brought his bleeding hand to his face. He attempted to reclaim some lost blood along with using it to substitute water. That did not work out too well for him, as it just made the world around him spin faster. The taste was simply nauseating and utterly disgusting. Gag reflex kicked in and forced him to spit the pills onto the floor. Before long, he felt his knees crashing down. He closed his eyes and simply shut down. A few minutes later, the ZPD came.

* * *

 

Author note:

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed what you have just read and wished to see more, please follow or leave a review. They would give me the motivation to write more for everyone. All feedbacks will be appreciated. If you find anything lacking or flawed in my story (grammar, word use, etc.), please tell me in the reviews as well. I shall do my best to update these chapters sooner and make them more polished. This is one of my first stories so please forgive possible mistakes in the future and help me fix them.

Thanks again and have a pleasant day.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan-based fiction.  Zootopia and its characters are owned by Disney. The songs I reference here belong to their respective artist as well.

* * *

 

(The song Legacy by Switchworks begins to play)

Chesterization proudly presents

A Zootopia fanfiction

**Wild times with Wilde**

(Song ends)

**Chapter 11: Wilder Times**

4 months later

Alex was sleeping on a prison bed. Covering his face was a book titled, Nature vs Nurture by Garry Warmblood. An alarm laid next to his head started to buzz; it was 8 AM. The cat sprang up; his face flung the book on the bed. He did a quick stretch and let out a long drawn yawn. His foot dropped on the floor, toppled over a stack of books. Alex ignored them and climbed out from the bed. He had all the time in the world to clean that up. Once he got to that stack, he would take care of the scattered books underneath the bed as well.

With the enthusiasm of a zombie who had just emerged from the ground, Alex walked to the center of the room. He then had a look at himself in a mirror on the wall. The green light on his neck was still on. At least, the bald spot underneath his eyes had gone; replaced by full white fur. He checked his tongue, still pink. The cat let out a sigh. “Fundamentally, nothing had changed.” He then touched the side of the mirror and rotated it. He tried to get the collar out of frame. “Or has it? You have only seen the world through a tiny hole after all.” He looked down at the floor. A fresh roll of newspaper was ready for pickup.

 As he was reaching down, Chief Douglas knocked on the glass door. He said, “Alex! You got visitors.”

Alex stood up right, “Same? Or big wigs?”

“Same.”

Alex said while heading back to the bed, “Tell them the same thing.”

“Kid, I’m tired of lying for you.” Douglas pointed his thumb to his back, “Just get your ass out of there and face it. Don’t, and I’ll make you tar the roof.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “Fine. Give me a minute.” Tar the roof during the worst heatwave that had ever been recorded, there was no question.

Later, Alex was escorted to a visiting room by a collar-less wolf. This room was the same as any prison visiting room. There was a giant sheet of glass placed on a long desk, separated the prison space and the outside, alongside were a few chairs (nailed tight to the ground, of course). There were only two visits took place that day, three if you counted Alex. One was between Natasha and a collared polar bear. The other was a family of panthers; the father was the only one with a collar on and in prison uniform. The child was whispering something to him through the small round holes on the glass. The father smiled at something his child had said.

Alex took his seat and looked through the glass. Judy was on the other side; she still wore her uniform. Her badge reflected a blinding light to his eye. She approached the glass, in sync with him. Alex’s voice was lifeless and dry. “Lieutenant Hopps, only you?”

“Nick is busy at the moment. He sent his regard.”

His head rested on his right fist. “What’s the occasion?”

“We haven’t had the chance to talk face to face after Animalia. Nick and I want to make sure that you are okay.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” His eyes wandered around. He then said, “If that is all then. I’m fine. I have my own cell and bathroom, thankfully. With those, the chance of me being beaten up is zero. I’m a “nerd” convict so I have access to the prison’s library at all time. Reading is certainly a good way to spend the next decade or so.” He scratched his chin. “I have plenty of time in here so I can finally sleep and stop pretending to be someone else. My hair grew back, which is great.” His eyes looked to the upper left. “The other day, a few big wigs came and asked me to help them with server security; I told them they just have to wait like the rest. Suffice to say, I am and will be, okay.” He clasped his hand together. “Your task is complete, now let me go.”

Judy took something out. It was an application form of the sort. She placed it on the table and slid it through the gap between the glass and the desk. Alex took the piece of paper. “Well, that’s not the only reason why I am here. Nick and I finally have a proper permit. We and the rest of the gang are going to make a new Wild Times. Nick called it, Wilder Times, at least for now.” She chuckled. “He’s not very good with names. Anyway, Nick wants someone who can think one-step ahead for potentially the best amusement park in Zootopia. Look like you fit the bill.” She winked. “I and the new Chief had done some work on your papers. You can go out and work, under my surveillance of course.”

Alex’s eyes left the paper. “Why are you being nice to me?” He glared at her. “Is this for your quest for justice or something? Answer me.”

Judy tried to maintain eye contract, as well as a cheerful manner. “Because you are his friend, and you helped Zootopia”

He smirked. “I did not do any of that out of “Good faith”. Hell, I don’t even know what I was thinking. I don’t even care for Nick in the first place.” Judy’s smile disappeared. “That’s right, what do you think of me now if I tell you the reason why I help Nick with his amusement park, was purely because I was bored.” He chuckled for a few second. “With Swinton crippled my chance to get a normal job, I was wandering around, finding whatever, and doing whatever. Living only with the interest of keep one alive is extremely easy and tiresome, at least to me. Mark provided a literal get out of jail free card and security. Alex provides enough money to keep me afloat. With nothing to live for, I planned to work myself to death, then let one big debauchery end it all. Just like Albert Camel said: “The meaning of life, is what keep you from taking your own life.” He started spinning the piece of paper. “Since you are not a dumb bunny, you can put two and two together. Nick at that point, became an adventure, almost. Something to keep me occupied before snuffing it. Oh and an adventure, I did have, just not the kind that I would expect.” Judy opened her mouth; he raised his finger, silenced her. “Oh, I know what you are about to say, it’s okay. It’s all sunshine and rainbow and we forgive you. Just don’t.” He looked down at the desk. “Even Nick considered me a dangerous criminal.” He then stood up and looked down at her. His volume gradually rose while his face was getting closer to the glass. ”He is not wrong. I nearly shot you! I took Nick down with a shock baton. I contributed to the biggest prison break in Zootopia’s history. I fueled riots and the conflict. All that, just to save my sorry skin and keep the gang around to prevent me from taking my life!” The wolf guard was approaching him. “See, I don’t deserve any of this kindness. EVEN A FOUR YEARS OLD, WHO WATCHES NOTHING BUT SATURDAY CARTOONS COULD DETERMINE ME AS A QUOTE UNQUOTE BAD GUY. JUST LET ME ROT HERE FOR YEARS TO COME. I DESERVE IT!” The wolf grabbed him by the shoulder. He firmly pushed Alex back to his seat. “Sit down.” The wolf said.

Alex did not say anything back to him. Instead, the cat looked to his left. The small child on the other side looked horrified. He had nothing to fear from a loudmouth cat. No, the kid was worrying about his father. That crippling feeling came to Alex again. His hands clutched to the sides of his head, pinning the ears down. The hands then dragged him down; his forehead slammed into the desk. “I can’t, accept it. I just can’t. I’m too ashamed and afraid, to you meet you, him, or receive any of this. I just look out for my sorry hide. I just worry about living my life in peace.” He lifted his head slightly then slammed it down. ”Meanwhile, you and Nick. You two break boundaries. Make sacrifices for each other.” His hand left his head, allowed him to fully lift his head up. Judy could see something glistened in his eyes. Still, he flashed his fangs to draw her attention away. “Compare to what you have done, hah, it doesn't matter.” He said through his teeth then pushed the paper back to her.

Judy thought for a moment, “Okay, can I say something to you?”

He looked away. “Do as you will.”

Judy smiled, “If you truly believe that about yourself. Then tell me, why did you come back? Why you are here instead of some tropical island?” Alex tried to conjure up an excuse. It did not work. “What gives you the impression that your worth is labeled and boxed in certain ways?”

Alex continued to avoid eye contact. “Where are you getting at?”

“I don’t know if you notice this or not, but that’s pretty selfless to me.” She crossed her arms. “Also, cheer up, kid, give yourself some credit. You did the right thing. Although I don’t appreciate being shot at, but you tried to do what is right.” She looked down at her hand. “I mean, I went savage and you didn’t have a lot of options. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I had done something horrible to Nick.” She shook off the image of Nick’s blood in her hand. “I’ll forgive you. It doesn’t matter how you start out, it’s what you do in the end that counts.” Alex closed his mouth, covering his fangs. He started to look at her in awe.

“Alex, we are not machines. None of us is born into this world and bound by this end all-be all set of rules.  We can make choices. At any point, we can change both the world and ourselves for the better. We can do so with each other as well.” Judy turned to the family of panthers. They were listening to her. Three of them tried to look the other way when she looked at them. Judy went back to Alex. “We just forget all that or we choice not to do so, because it is hard. Go against a belief that took root so deeply is hard. Changing yourself is hard. Standing up for yourself and your loved ones are hard. Continuing to do so when everyone tells you to quit is hard.” Her mind reminded her of Nick. “Just because it is hard, doesn’t mean we should not try.” She tilted her head and gave him a small smile. “You deserve this, because you tried. In the end, you are a true friend of Nick, and none of these changes would have happened without you.” She gently slid the paper back to him.

It started out small, like a whisper, but soon Alex burst out laughing, “Hahahahaha” He was laughing so hysterically that his shock collar actually stopped him. Despite that, his smile remained afterward. He slammed his fist on the desk. “Now that’s rich.”

Judy frowned, “What’s so funny?”

Alex wiped a tear in the corner of his eye. “Nothing, I just, hehe, before, I would consider those to be platitudes. Big words that promise to bring forward change, but in the end, fundamentally change nothing. So my first reactions to words like that are laughing and saying how naïve some mammals are.” She was slightly annoyed at the comment. “But I also laughed at myself, because my frame of mind actually changed when you say those words. Also seeing how the past few months had laid out, I’m not so sure anymore.” He minimized the smile and grabbed a nearby pen that chained to the desk. He could never fully understand how one could kill another with a pen. After a few second to calm himself and stop laughing, “Whew, fine, I’ll choose to make my life a little bit better. And also, helping you guys out. Sorry, I should have put you guys first, but, eh, that doesn't sound like me. No hard feeling eh?” He pointed the pen at Judy.

She shrugged, “You don’t have to explain yourself on that.”

”Okay, sure, cool. Just give me a sec.” He puckered his lips while filling the blanks. “About the address part, what should I put in? The warehouse, the big house, or the boat house?”

“The paper is just for show. As long as your name matches, it’s fine.”

“Pff, that’s some excellent bureaucratic work right there, Lieutenant.” He wrote down his old home address in Hon Dao. “How are things on your end? What’s going with Koslov? The new elected mayor seems to hog all the news coverages these days so haven’t heard much about him.” The mountain goat from the other end leered at Judy and Alex. Her eye met Alex’s wink.

Judy said, “Well, considering he is one of the biggest crime bosses around, the answer may vary. But since the new regulations regarding the removal of most collars have been passed, he decided to leave us both and the city alone. As long as he runs his business like anyone else, we will leave him alone.”

He got down to his social security number. “Uh huh, good. How is Nick? Is he doing fine?”

“He is doing great. I have just, um, recently moved in with him.”

He stopped writing for laugh, “Ha, nice. Finally getting some action huh? Nudge nudge, wink wink.”

“Alex! It’s purely platonic love.” She looked at the panther child then whisper. “We haven’t thought of going that far, yet.”

He looked at her, “With that face? Ehhhh” He thought for a second before, “I’ll believe you.” He quickly got back to writing, avoiding Judy’s annoyed expression. “So did that give you guys any trouble?”

“It’s difficult, but we’ll manage. We are” She looked at the mountain goat and the bear at the far end. “Well, proud to be one of the first interspecies couples.”

“Uh huh, did anyone give you two flak for that? Lots of animals are dicks, or so I heard.”

She weighed two invisible objects in her hand. “Well, the general consensus is supporting us. But there are, some issues that still linger on, but, you can’t expect change to happen overnight. It will take time. But as long as we don’t lose sight of the goal, we’ll get there.”

Alex smirked, “We’ll see. Don’t become a brand, though.”

Judy frowned, “A what?”

“I have just read a book on Neoliberalism. If anyone sponsors you guys to shot some kind of advertisement, just say no. Chances are they are using you as a trendy brand, something for sale, something stupid like HoppsWilde or something. He changed his voice, moving his fists up and down. “We big corporation, support this interspecies couple, ergo buy our shit.”

“Alex! There’s a kid in the room.” She looked horrify as the slipped up word.

”We are in prison and that’s your biggest concern? Anyhow, if anyone pay you just for being a progressive couple, don’t.”

She crossed her arm. “Nick was right. You are a dork that looks too deep into things.”

“Whatever, just trying to protect you guys here.” He wrote down the date and signed his name as Alex Mieu. “All done. Thanks.” He slid the paper back to her.

“You’re welcome,” said as she took the application.

“Is there anything thing else you need to tell me? I need to get ready for the prison book club.”

Judy stood up. “Nope, that’s all. Have a good day. Douglas will give you a reminder when you are needed.”

“Uh huh. You have a good day too, Judy. See ya.” He playfully saluted her. The wolf then escorted him out.

As Judy exited the room, her mind began to play her thoughts.

“We all want to do good in this world. Whether by living a peaceful or meaningful life; chasing our dreams; taking good care of your friends and family; protect something that bigger than yourself and so on. Our methods are different, but our goal is the same: Making the world a better place. With that, it is certain that no one set out to be a “bad guy”.

Everything would be so much easier if this world only consists of our friends and us. But that’s not the world we are living in. This world is crowded and messy. It has billions of animals with different values, perspectives, thoughts, and ideas. With a set up like that, our values are bound to clash. Before long, we became obstacles to each other.

Our lives are shorts, and looking deep into each other’s values takes precious time. So, most of us make the easy choice of forgoing others’ values and putting our own first. This was when we made the cut between them and us. This was when the lines we drew on the sands were crossed. This is when bettering the world becomes labeling our values as pure right and their values as pure wrong. This is when we stop listening to each other and sharing our values but instead forcing our values. This is when we are lost in a spiral of so many voices.

After countless generations had stuck in this vortex, we forget that all of us, at the start, share the same goal. And by fighting each other, the goal would keep drifting further away. Until it crossed the finishing line that read, “Too late”.

Sadly, there is no perfect answer for this. The best thing that we could do is try. Try to change yourself for the better. Try to do the right thing. But most important of all, try to listen to each other. And try to make the world a better place, together.”

End of story.

* * *

 

** Author notes: **

I know I have said this many times, but thank you so much for reading. It pains me to say that this is probably my first and final Zootopia fanfic. I wish I had more idea to write, more inspiration to work on and more time to come up with both. However, it doesn’t have to be that way. Now that the story is over, share your thoughts and criticism. I would love to listen to them. From them, I might be able to make something new.

I did this little challenge to get myself out of depression, something to do besides loathing during my free time away from my day job. The challenge was coming up with a story and finishing it in a month. Get it over quick so I can get back to work. I was expecting to quit halfway through, but you all have helped me make it until the end, simply by reading. The past month was a great experiment and experience for me and I hope it was the same for you too.

I know the stats on the cover only said 13 favorites, 22 followers, and 15 or so reviews. But I know there are more of you out there, who spent their precious time on this piece. And to me, that was enough, knowing that someone read my works.

Readers, goodbye and take care. I hope to see you again.

**(The following are my thoughts. If you are interested in the explanation of how and why I changed certain things from the original Zootopia’s script, feel free to read them)**

  1. **Let’s first address the elephant in the room (that’s not Francine): Alex**



Originally, I planned to make this story without him and tried to work with the pieces given by the original scripts. However, that proved fruitless. The reason? In the original scripts, there were too many “somehow”. Nick somehow injured his neck; Nick somehow got a collar checker (he used a fake doctor degree, but, if getting one could get something so crucial so easily, then why making the collar policy anyway); Nick somehow escaped prison; Nick somehow got chased by Koslov; Nick somehow got a footage of Bellwether.

As I tried and tried, nothing seemed to make sense. As a result, I picked a quick way out; a plot device that solved everything (or Deus ex Machina) in the form of a character. Alex was born from that. I didn’t want to be associated with self-insert OC, so in the original draft, I just make him a plot device. He had zero to no personality. He was just there to fix plot holes. I didn’t even bother designing him in my head. The joke was that he had no species description beside: “Medium size predator”. His name is also a joke; Alex was the first “A” name that I could think of in 3 seconds. That’s how much I care for the OC, at first.

However, after the first rewrite, I noticed how bland everything sounds. There was no tension because everything just happened. Things go wrong and stuff get fixed. Character A go to B, do C. Move King to 8B, and check mate. With countless of other authors had done much more with the original concepts. Some of them had followed the original script to the T and succeeded with flying color. Therefore, I decided to toss some of the original scripts out and gave Alex a new roll: reflect the main characters (both protagonists and antagonists). As a result, I could generate more conflicts and take the plot on a different route. From there, he became more involve in the plot and was allowed to get a personality besides a tech nerd.

After my first draft, I also noticed how black and white everything was. Predators suffered, Preys not seeing it. Judy was supposed to be in between (I’ll get to her later). That’s not very compelling (at least for me). If I have already thrown a large chunk of the original script through the window, might as well go bowling with it. With Alex as a reflection of the characters, I could make him morally ambiguous (a gray character). He was still a predator: Being oppressed and all that depressing stuff. However, he also showed signs of a typical prey, he tased Nick out of self-defense, he is willing to turn a blind eye for his own interests, everything besides his interest seems trivial to him. As the writing went on, the personality created by this mindset seemed to click to I decided to keep it for the second draft.

Why is he a cat? Cats’ ancestors are both predator and prey. Cats, no matter what people say, are selfish, independent yet affection-seeking (pardon my French) assholes. Therefore, it fits Alex’s new personality perfectly. With no cat being in the movie, I made him a foreigner (Bach Mieu literally means White Cat).

Since the story is not about him, his backstory is told through pieces of photos and expositions. If you are interested in him, you can piece it on your own. If not, that doesn’t hinder anything because the main characters are still Nick and Judy. He is just there to reflect on main characters’ actions and as I have said, Dues ex Machina.

  1. **Nick and Judy being childhood friends:**



Before anything, I am aware that in the movie he is 8 years older than she is. However, since I was still going bowling at the time, might as well go for a strike.

One thing that bugged me about the original script was that Nick and Judy were not supposed to meet until the second act. In that version, she was so uptight at first. I know she was supposed to be tender later on. However, that is such a typical cliché. In addition, they wouldn’t have much time to get to know one and another.

The things that I love the most about Zootopia are Nick and Judy’s interactions. And no, I’m not claiming that I did a bang up job at achieving the same level of writing in that department. Nevertheless, imagine how their conversations would turn out in an entirely different setting was an interesting process; and I loved every minute of writing them down. In the end, I rolled with that. It might not be a strike, but knock down eight pins were good enough. The change clicked, for it helped tie in their back stories together as time go on. It also resolved conflicts set up by the plot.

I admit, Nick personality was, as one reviewer has pointed out, was changed. It was like a chain reaction. Because I have changed his past, it seemed fitting to change his present self as well. He had met Judy and defended her belief so, in a sense, the “You are only what everyone tells you to be” would not apply anymore. As a result, I cannot make him as sly or as cynical as the movie. Also, in the original script, he did not give up on his dream, instead Wild Times was his dream. I hope that explains why Nick sounded different in this version.

Judy is more or less the same bunny in the movie. Optimistic, willing to listen and change, and a little crafty. I integrated her into Nick’s past because that something I wished to see. With the creative liberty, I could make my own scenarios. I know it’s not perfect, but that’s the best I got and I’m happy with it.

  1. **Koslov:**



I want to make this story morally gray and focusing more on the reaction toward situations rather than something being good or bad. So yes, I changed him. His case is very similar to the book “Grendel” by John Gardner. If you cannot be accepted for looking like a monster, might as well be the maddest, meanest monster of all. Alex reflected some of his personality during chapter 9.

A bit of trivial: I didn’t find the Godfather reference to be all that funny. When I thought of a notorious crime boss, a shrew was not what I have in mind. Those things can still kill you, but polar bears can kill you easier. I also have a soft spot for Russians-eques characters and Russian classical music.

  1. **Bellwether:**



Not much of a change, it’s more like a different view on her. In the movie, she sounded like a Machiavellian villain, but well, it was not very specific. Just control? What else besides control? Bureaucratic work and politic are hard work and I don’t think anyone is too thrill about that.

Since Zootopia in this version was not as pleasant as the one in the movie. (The creators scraped the shock collar because it made people don’t want to be in city). With the creative liberty, I purposely made the city slightly crappy with random things like the high medical bill for a simple checkup and the likes. A city that only appeared hunky dory, it was falling apart underneath. With a city like that, Bellwether had something to change, something to fight against. A city that didn’t take her seriously and refuse to listen. Who would consider a sheep as a leader? In the animal kingdom, sheep are dumb, weak and cowardly followers.

She had a typical Machiavellian villain’s mindset. She tries to do something good, but the situation forced her hand to use vile methods (the end justifies the mean).

I also wanted to make her appeared more “Human” or “Sheep”, you get the point. With the job of the mayor, she had to make sacrifices in her personal life. So yeah, I added the bit with a hidden personal life. And I make her a dominant partner. It still fits her Machiavellian mindset.

Don’t judge me. It’s not shipping, it’s characterization.

**Fifth change, Chief Warden Douglas, Voynich, Ms. Kobb:**

These characters had no description for a reason. They are references of my first and have yet finished story. As I wrote the draft, I just noticed how fitting these characters were to the rolls. Don’t think too much about them.

**Scrapped backstory:**

This bit was originally planned for the meeting at the ZPD. It was supposed to be a video of Alex that chief Bogo played. However, after much consideration, I scrapped it out from the draft altogether. The meeting itself had put too much focus on Alex already.

This meant to reflect how similar he was to Judy, show how firmly Alex believe in determinism and wish to rebel against it, at first. The lack of detail came from, well this is a draft after all. Don’t have to take it too seriously.

\------------

The video started to play.

Alex, all dressed up in a black tuxedo walked to a podium. He silenced the applause by saying, “Thank you, thank you.”

He glued malice onto his grin. “You know, I feel dirty just by standing here. I have literally become a greeting card story. Unknown kid from bum freaking nowhere; fought knife and teeth to get to U. Z. ; become a top dog in a short amount of time and with a huge amount of effort. Successfully become a piece of Zootopia history.”

He shut the grin.“Such stories make me sick to my stomach. I just want to prove that I could be more than what my environment makes me. And what better place to do it than a city where everyone can become anything?” He opened his arms.

“How wrong I was. I shouldn’t have learned the world through posters and fancy articles. Yes, I have changed, but not because I make those changes; rather, because my environment has changed. Your city wants to turn me into this reference, something to shut down arguments.” He changed his voice. “Oh, you think predators’ lives were rigged and they could never be successful. Are you high? Have you seen Bach Mieu, the mayor’s pet? He came from an island that I cannot even pronounce and look at him now. All dress up and cover in riches. Your life is crappy because you have not tried hard enough, just look at Bach Mieu. If he, a predator can make it, so can you. We are in Zootopia, anyone can be, anything.”

He slammed his fist on the podium, “I will not be a pawn in your political game, can you hear me, you mother“

The rest of the video was nothing but beeping sounds and the security remove him from the scene.

\------------

That’s all I could offer you.

Thank you for reading this far.

Farwell

Chesterization


End file.
